


The New Mentor

by LordDemolitions



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Wars
Genre: Division Within the Empire, Galactic Civil War is Discount Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDemolitions/pseuds/LordDemolitions
Summary: Exiled for leading a Rebellion against the Celestial Alliance, Twilight and Spike found a faction that can help them.





	1. Banishment

Equis

Canterlot

10 Days after the Elysium Incident

Princess Twilight Sparkle

A pitiful side indeed, the cameras flashed, the audience jeering, and the judges of her fate stared down at her with anger aside from Princess Cadence and Princess Ember.

The Former Princess of Friendship along with her assistant, Spike the Dragon, stood in the middle of the courtroom in nothing but rags, flanked by two guards, 1 Unicorn, and 1 Griffon.

Twilight looked perfectly healthy, but Spike, who stood a little taller than Twilight, had scars all over his muscular body, no doubt courtesy of the guards.

She can see her friends, her former friends staring at the both of them with malice off in the crowds.

Her brother, General Shining Armor, and her parents stood off to the side, her mother barely holding in her tears.

Twilight and Spike showed no emotion on their faces. They stood defiantly in front of the judges.

"Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon, you have been accused of treason, in a unanimous decision, you both have been sentenced to banishment to Tartarus. Do you have any last words before your banishment?" Celestia said as she, Luna, and Cadence had their horns at the ready to banish them though tears were falling off Cadence's face.

Twilight and Spike have always been advocates of peace, unlike the other leaders who favor war against any species to absorb them. 10 days ago, the Alliance sent a fleet to invade a Chiss planet. Twilight voted for sending a delegation to form a peaceful relationship, but the Council voted to subjugate the Chiss. Twilight made a decision, she rallied around her supporters, including a Griffon Admiral, and gathered a fleet to defend the Chiss planet that was going to be invaded. Negotiations with the Commander of the Chiss fleet was tense as the Chiss Admiral did not trust them. However, the Alliance invasion fleet arrived days earlier than planned. The Chiss were furious and believed Twilight and her Rebels were trying to trick them. Before the Chiss could eliminate the Rebel fleet, they were engaged by the Alliance invasion force. Receiving fire from the Chiss fleet, Twilight gave the order to ignore the Chiss and engage the invasion fleet. The Chiss Commanders were astonished as the presumed "Vanguard" of the invaders engaged their apparent allies. Rejuvenated, the Chiss stopped firing at the Rebel ships and assisted them in fighting the invasion fleet. It was nothing short of a bloodbath. The Alliance fleet, expecting an easy victory, were picked off one by one. Their frigates and cruisers were easily destroyed in duels with Chiss or Rebel warships, and the Dreadnoughts were receiving concentrated fire from multiple ships. The Rebels did not go out unscathed however. 50% of their fleet was destroyed with Twilight's flagship disabled. Her ship was boarded by Alliance soldiers in the middle of the battle. The crew fought bravely, but they were outmatched by the Royal Commandos, the special forces of the Alliance. Twilight and Spike knew fighting was useless so they surrendered without a flight. The bridge have already escaped in escape pods per Twilight's orders. It was only after the Commandos brought Twilight and Spike to one of their surviving warships did the devastated Alliance fleet jumped to lightspeed. Now that the Chiss Ascendancy knows about the Alliance and their intentions, all invasion plans were put on hold. It was the losses that shocked the Alliance leadership to the core. 12 Troop Transports, 25 Frigates, 19 Cruisers, and 5 Dreadnoughts were destroyed. On top of all that, the Admiral of the invasion fleet was killed along with half of the Royal Commandos and a quarter of them wounded including Big Mac who became a Royal Commando not too long ago. The Council was furious at Twilight and Spike. Although, some of them pursued the death penalty, it was outlawed thanks to Twilight, Celestia, and Cadence. The next best punishments were banishment and slave labor.

After Celestia's question, the courtroom fell into silence, the cameras pointed at the defendants, no doubt, billions are watching them right now.

Twilight looked around at the audience.

"Citizens of the Celestial Alliance, you did not heed my warning our path of war, will only bring ruin to us. You all stand here, confident in the strength of the Alliance, not realizing that there may be other civilizations more advanced than ours. The galaxy is humongous, we firmly believe if we continue this path of violence, we will end up angering an enemy more powerful than us who will not offer us any mercy. I, Twilight Sparkle, have 1 more warning for the Alliance, we will not return begging for mercy, but we will return as conquerors. When we do return," Twilight looked up at her former mentor, "those who chose to lead us towards this path of violence will be brought to the sword. We will not stop until the galactic menace known as the Celestial Alliance, is no more, that we swear to you."

There was only silence in the courtroom.

"Is that all? Do you not wish to say goodbye to your friends and family?" asked Princess Luna.

"They are no longer our friends," Spike said as he looked at the other Bearers of the Elements with hate. "They forfeited that title when they betrayed us. They do not deserve mercy. As for our families, this is goodbye for now. We will meet again."

"Very well, your punishments shall be carried out immediately. May Faust have mercy on your souls." Celestia said as Twilight's and Spike's visions were blinded by a flash of light."

Tartarus

"Yeeeow, my back." Spike said as he stood up while rubbing his back. When Celestia, Luna, and Cadence fired that spell, it teleported them to Tartarus, a planet specifically chosen by the Alliance leadership, for anypony sentenced to exile. It was named after the real Tartarus in Equis.

"Ugggh." Spike heard Twilight behind him, and ran to help her off the ground. It looks like their handcuffs and the inhibitors weren't teleported with them.

Spike checked Twilight for any injuries.

"Are you alright Twi?"

"I think so." Twilight said.

They looked around their surroundings, the only sounds were coming from the birds.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Spike.

"We survive Spike, that's all we need to do."

2 years later

Onboard the Star Destroyer Admonitor

Above Unknown Jungle Planet

Edge of the Unknown Regions, near Wild Space

Grand Admiral Thrawn

"Sir, we've arrived at our final destination, though I don't see anything interesting about this planet. It's just a jungle world."

"Looks can be deceiving Captain Niriz. We will never know if there's anything useful unless we check. After all, I was found on a seemingly uninteresting jungle world Captain." said Thrawn who was standing on the ship's bridge, staring at the planet with his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir."

"Captain Niriz, send the Probe Droids. I want to know everything about this planet. What is the status of the rest of the fleet?"

"They will be here in approximately 2 hours sir."

Tartarus

Spike

Spike was completely exhausted. What was suppose to be a simple hunt, turned into a fight for survival. Today, he hunted for these rodent-like creatures. It took him 2 hours just to find 1, and it turned into a long chase. He finally caught it, but then he realized the little bastard led him to the rest of his pack. They swarmed him which was the reason why he had a lot of scratches and wounds all over his body. Despite being exhausted and wounded, he killed off the entire pack, which will feed them for a while.

Twilight needs to make me a new shirt thanks to that little shit. He thought.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a weird noise.

He quickly took cover in a bush and waited. It didn't take long before a weird, floating contraption wondered into his vision. It had appendages sticking out of the bottom of it with lenses all over the top half of it giving it a 360 Degree vision.

A Golem? I've never seen this one before. What's a golem doing in Tartarus anyway? Spike wondered.

Not far away, a swine-like creature was munching at some plants when it glanced at the approaching golem. To Spike's surprise, the golem fired a red bolt at the swine, killing it. It approached the dead body, in which, it seemed to be analyzing it considering how it was using its appendages to turn the swine over.

I've gotta warn Twi, but I need to be careful. Spike thought.

He was about to make a run for it while the golem was busy, when it then fired two bolts behind it.

There was a growling sound before the golem fired 1 more time and floated towards where the source of the growl came from.

Or maybe I should wait until it's gone.

It didn't take long until the he couldn't hear the Golem anymore and made a run for their hut.

The Hut

Twilight Sparkle

Twilight stood in the middle of the hut, proud of her work. To the left side of the room was Twilight's bed, and on the right was Spike's bed. On the back of the room were the weapons they crafted, knives, bows & arrows, spears, etc. They built shelves to hold everything else from eating utensils, to the clothes they made from animal fur. What was a mess in the morning, was nice and tity.

Hmmmm, now all I gotta do is wait for Spike to-

*BANG*

The door was thrown open by a worried Spike.

Never mind

"Twi, we've got a problem. Come with me quick!" Spike said as he dropped the bag full of his catch and dragged Twilight outside.

"Spike calm down, why are you in such a hurry?" Twilight asked as she ran right behind Spike in the jungle.

"When I was coming home, I found this floating golem scouring the jungle. Didn't seem like Alliance designed, so I assumed it's from a species we've never encountered. Maybe, they're Chiss Twi. Think about it, this is our chance to get off planet!" Spike said excitingly.

Twilight thought about it, "But what if they're hostile?"

"Well, the golem did shoot some animals and it began to analyze their bodies. I was thinking you can use your magic to trap it in a bubble shield and then we can try to find a way to contact its owners."

"You do realize we can end up getting killed right?"

"I know, but this may be our only chance."

They kept on running until Spike motioned Twilight to stop.

"What is it?" Twilight whispered.

"I heard it, it's nearby. Stay low, and follow me." Spike answered.

They crept among the bushes and trees. Twilight couldn't see what's up ahead because of Spike's body until he stopped.

"I found it, come here." Spike said, standing behind a large tree.

Twilight peered from behind the tree and saw a floating golem above the dead body of a large feline.

Twilight pulled back and whispered to Spike, "What's your plan?"

"I dunno." Spike said. He leaned out of his cover only to pull back quickly as a red bolt flew past him.

"Ok, so I guess it'll shoot at anything that moves." Spike said sheepishly.

"Ugh. You know what, do you have anything you can throw at it?" Twilight asked.

"Ummm" Spike said as he looked around. He spotted a large branch and picked it up. "I've got this?"

"Good enough." Twilight said with a nod. "Ok, when I say now, you throw the branch at the golem. Ready?"

"Ready." Spike said as he prepared to chuck the branch at the Golem.

Twilight waited a few seconds, watching the Golem analyze the body.

"Now!"

Spike chucked the branch from behind the tree and just as Twilight predicted, it fired at the branch. Quickly, Twilight conjured a spell and trapped the Golem in a bubble. Just in time too, as the bubble absorbed a bolt intended for Twilight.

"Yes! We got it." Twilight said.

"Whooo! Come on, lets check it out."

They walked towards the Golem, but the Golem tried to break out of the bubble by firing at it. All of the red bolts simply fizzled out the moment it made contact with the bubble.

"So, what do we do now?" Spike said as he tapped on the bubble.

"Ummm, hello? Is there anybody there? Can you understand us?" Twilight said as she tapped on the bubble as well. "We're friendly."

Without warning, the Golem blew up, sending Twilight and Spike sprawling on the ground.

"Ugh, what was that?" Spike said as he held his head. He saw the tree they were hiding in was mere inches from his head.

That was too close

"The Golem blew up. It must've had some kind of self-destruct mechanism." Twilight said as she got up and rubbed her back. "If it weren't for that bubble, we would've been dead."

They both looked at where the Golem was which was nothing but small pieces now on some scorched earth.

"So....what now?" Spike asked.

Above Tartarus

ISD Admonitor

Grand Admiral Thrawn

Interesting, most interesting. Thrawn thought as he reviewed the footage from one of the Probe Droids. That purple creature, it trapped the droid in some kind of bubble. I don't believe I've ever heard of any force-sensitives that can do that.

"Captain Niriz, send a ground team to the Probe Droid's last location. I want these 2 individuals brought to me unharmed."

"Yes sir."

Lambda-class T-4A Shuttle

Echo Squad

Unknown Jungle Planet

Sergeant RT-3804 "Slash"

The trip was silent for Sgt. Slash and his squad. They were debriefed by Captain Niriz and were told to capture the 2 creatures that destroyed one of the Probe Droids alive.

"Ten Seconds." They heard the pilot say.

The squad stood up, ready to run out of the shuttle.

"Remember the mission lads. Don't screw this up. If we see them, do not stun them unless I say so."

"Yes sir!" He heard his squad shout.

The ramp to the shuttle opened.

"Go go!"

His squad ran out.

"Secure the perimeter." Slash said as he aimed his blaster at the treeline. His squad split up to different parts of the clearing around the shuttle.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Alright, the last location of the Probe Droid isn't far. Vector, Chemo, Dawn, you guys stay here and defend the shuttle with the pilots. Everyone else, with me." Slash said as the 2 pilots walked down the ramp of the shuttle, blasters at the ready.

"Yes sir." His squad said.

They trekked through the jungle. It reminded Slash of Maridun when he was just a private under General Ziering. The place was a literal hell and they were saved only by the now Commander Janek Sunber. All of the survivors received medals and promotions. Last he heard, Ziering became part of Grand Moff Zsinj's staff with Sunber. As for Slash himself, he was transferred to the Unknown Regions. At first, he thought it was some kind of punishment, until he realized he was transferred to Grand Admiral Thrawn's command. Being in the Unknown Regions does have its perks. It's usually quite, they don't have to worry about the Rebels attacking them, and the planets that resisted Imperial rule were easily put down.

They didn't find anything until one of his squadmembers spotted something.

"Hey Sarge, over here."

Slash looked at the trooper who was up ahead, waving his arm. He jogged over there and the rest of the squad converged on the location.

What he found was the dead body of a feline and near it, the ground was scorched with pieces of the Probe Droid. Small little fires still littered the area.

"Search the area. The HVIs shouldn't be too far."

ISD Admonitor

Grand Admiral Thrawn

On the bridge of the Admonitor, Thrawn stood at the window staring into space, eyes closed and hands behind his back. Everything he and his colleagues have worked so hard for is getting closer and closer to fruition. They can't afford to be arrogant however. Not all of the pieces are in place and in one wrong move, they can all expect ISB to be at their doorsteps.

"SIR! Something coming out of hyperspace!" He heard someone yell.

Thrawn opened his eyes in time to see 5 ships emerge out of hyperspace.

"Sound General Quarters. Launch all fighters but maintain defensive positions. We do not know if they're hostile yet. Captain Niriz, what is the ETA of the rest of the fleet?"

"They'll be hear in ten minutes sir."

Thrawn walked towards the holotable.

"Open Communications with the unknowns, I want to speak with them."

"Sir, one of them is trying to contact us." The Communications Officer said.

"Bring them up." Ordered Thrawn.

"Yes sir."

A blue hologram appeared of a humanoid creature wearing a uniform adorned with medals. Thrawn could tell this creature was of equine nature just like the Nazzar, but they seemed more Human-like.

"Greetings, my name is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Galactic Emp-"

"Chiss" The Equine Commander hissed. "You Chiss dare come here and mock us?"

Thrawn was confused. "I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Equine only sent a hateful glare, "Regardless, you will surrender your ship to the Celestial Alliance or be destroyed."

The hologram fizzed out, leaving behind a very confused Thrawn.

A lot of things must've happened while I was gone.

"Where's the fleet Captain?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes sir."

Thrawn turned to look at the enemy fleet. They had a box-like design, and Thrawn could just barely see the two large gun barrels on the fronts of the ships.

"Sir, enemy fighters closing in fast!"

"Tell all fighters to engage them. They're straying too far from their ships, we'll take them out here and the enemy's fighter force will be greatly reduced."

"But we're outnumbered sir!" He heard another officer yell.

"Not for long." Captain Niriz said as he gazed out the window.

"Sir, the Corvus and the Whirlwind have just arrived." The Comms Officer said.

"Excellent, tell them to pull in the rest of the fleet on my mark." Thrawn said.

It wasn't long before the view is full of TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors engaging the unknown's V-shaped fighters. Thrawn read the reports coming from the fighters engaging them. While the hostile fighters can take more hits than a TIE, they are far less maneuverable and are much slower. It makes Thrawn wonder how well a Star Destroyer can last against the hostile ships.

"Sir, hostile ships closing in fast. They'll be in weapons range in 1 minute."

Thrawn's eyes narrowed at the ship in the middle of the enemies' v-shaped formation.

"I want the middle ship disabled. The rest are to be destroyed. Launch the TIE Bombers. Their orders are to destroy the enemy flagship's engines."

"What about us sir?" asked Captain Niriz.

"Do not worry Captain, we will engage the enemy fleet alongside ours."

CAN Harmony

Tartarus

Admiral Sun Strike

The Orange furred Admiral wiped the sweat from his brows. While his fighters engage the hostile fighters, his fleet has been engaging the enemy ship. In return, the enemy ship singled-out his flagship. The ship and its fighters he was engaging however, did not look Chiss designed at all, however, the enemy commander was clearly a Chiss. He was more confused than worried really.

"Shields at 75% and dropping fast! Sir, I advise we retreat and allow the rest of the fleet to engage the enemy ship" His Captain said.

"Negative Captain. Press the attack. I want that ship disabled for our boarding parties."

"Sir, enemy fighters closing in the port side." One of his officer's yelled.

"Order Magic Squadron to intercept them. All ships are to concentrate on that enemy ship."

He couldn't tell what's the status of the enemy ship's shields, but it was getting hammered by the combined firepower of his fleet.

'What a fool' Sun Strike said referring to the enemy commander. 'I would've retreated the moment a fleet attacked.'

Reports continue to come in and Sun Strike was not happy. His fighter force, to be blunt, was getting their asses beaten by the enemy fighters. His fighters simply could not keep up with the speed and maneuverability of the enemy fighters. Then, there was the report of 2 smaller ships appearing out of lightspeed behind the first hostile ship. The new unknowns were dagger-shaped like the first ship but were significantly smaller and each of them have four sphere-like structures protruding out of them. Strangely enough, they made no attempts to assist their apparent ally aside from sending fighters to assist.

'I've never seen the Chiss use these tactics. Aside from the new ship designs, they're behavior is abnormal.' Sun Strike thought.

All of a sudden, an entire fleet of warships dropped out of lightspeed right in front of his fleet. Sun Strike nearly fell as he stumbled back.

"By Celestia's arse. All batteries engage the enemy ships! Fire the main cannons!"

"But they need to be charged up sir."

Sun Strike silently cursed. "Then charge them up you idiot!"

He quickly turned his attention back to the enemy fleet.

'Precision Jumps? Impossible!' He thought.

Precision Jumps in the Alliance Navy were banned. Naval High Command tested the theory of Precision Jumping with a mothballed, obsolete cruiser. The result ended with the Cruiser crashing into a moon. They tested the theory with 9 more obsolete warships and only 1 of them were successful. The rest either pulled out too early, or crashed into the moon. They came to the conclusion that you either have to be extremely lucky, or extremely precise to perform a Precision Jump. Not wanting to lose lives over an extremely risky maneuver, they banned its use until further notice. To see an entire fleet perform a Precision Jump was simply jaw-dropping.

His ship continued to shake as it was being battered by the enemy fleet.

"Status?"

"Shields have dropped to 25% and dropping fast! We've lost the Everfree, Prosperity, and Unity. Loyalty's lost their shields and are trying to ram the enemy." One of his officers yelled.

Sun Strike began to sweat uncontrollably. That's 80% of his fleet gone.

"Set coordinates for Avalon! We're getting out of here!" He yelled.

"But what about our fighters? We just can't leave them behind!"

"No time! We need to leave now!" Sun Strike yelled at an officer.

"We've lost the shields! Hull breaches at levels 1-3! Heavy Turrets 2,3, and 6 have been kn-" The officer didn't get to finish that sentence before the ship shook, sending everyone to the floor.

Sun Strike slowly picked himself up.

"What was that?" He said as he turned to one of his officers who ran to one of the computers.

"Our engines have been knocked out sir."

Sun Strike started breathing heavily. From the viewport, he could see the hostiles have stopped firing at them and were holding their positions. He could see the wreckage of the Loyalty floating in space but his main concern were the intentions of the hostiles.

Knowing what they will do next, he addressed the crew of the Harmony.

"Attention all hands, this is Admiral Sun Strike. The enemy plans to board us to capture us and gain information. As members of the Alliance Navy, we will deny them that. I am very sorry. We all have friends and families back home, but we must sacrifice ourselves for their safety. If you must pray, now is the time, it's been an honor serving alongside all of you. Admiral Sun Strike out."

ISD Admonitor

Grand Admiral Thrawn

Thrawn watched as the Grey Wolf launched its shuttles carrying the boarding parties. The hostile fleet did a number on the Admonitor, bringing its shields down to 30%. One of the enemy ships, about the size of a Victory-class Star Destroyer, tried to ram the VSD Sceltor, but luckily, it was destroyed by the combined firepower of the Sceltor, the ISD Vanguard, the Strike-class Cruiser Daring, and the Nebulon-B2 Frigate Ludwick.

He was eager to find out, what happened to his people while he was gone. From what he heard from that Equine Commander, it would seem they do not have the best relations with the Chiss. If they're at war with his people, then Thrawn hopes he can persuade the Emperor to allow him to assist them.

To his horror, explosions dotted the enemy ship before there was a huge explosion that consumed the entire ship. The shuttles carrying the boarding parties maneuvered to avoid the debris. He could hear the transmission as one of the Lambda shuttle's wings was sheared off by debris.

"Mayday mayday mayday! This is Gamma 3. We're hit. We've lost a wing.

Copy that Gamma 3. Maru Ki is moving to assist.

Thrawn clenched his fists. He knew Gamma 3 will survive, but he was angry he could not obtain info from the enemy warship. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Um sir?"

Thrawn turned around to find Captain Niritz standing behind him with a datapad in hand.

"I've received reports that an unknown, the size of a Lambda-class Shuttle, launched from one of the hostile warships before the engagement and headed planetside. We believe it's a troop transport."

"Hmmm, this is very good news Captain. Divert all of the shuttles aside from Gamma 3 to planetside to support Echo Squad. Alert Echo Squad as well of this development. I want that transport captured and as many hostiles captured for interrogation."

Then Thrawn came to a realization. That enemy commander looked similar to one of the unknowns spotted by the probe droid. What confused him was if this was a space faring species, why was that individual dressed in rags? A sudden thought almost made Thrawn smirk.

Maybe it's an exile like me. What are the odds honestly?

"I need to know if Echo Squad has apprehended the individuals. If they haven't, I want them found as soon as possible. We are running out of time before enemy reinforcements arrive."

"Yes sir." Captain Niriz said.

"Anything else?"

"Admiral Parck and Commander Stent are requesting to send a battlegroup with the Shadow of Bastion and the Pride of Corellia to assist."

"Tell them that will not be necessary. We will set course for Niruan as soon as we're done here."

"Yes sir. And one more thing sir."

"Yes?" Thrawn said giving Niriz a questioning look.

"Admiral Krennel and the Reckoning have returned from Coruscant with an extra Star Destroyer, sent by the Emperor himself."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "And what is the name of the Star Destroyer?"

Niriz looked at his datapad one more time.

"The Vendetta"


	2. From Exiled to Prisoner

Unknown Jungle Planet

Echo Squad

Sergeant RT-3804 "Slash"

"Well, they're not here. What do we do know Sarge?" asked Boom.

They searched the area where the Probe Droid was destroyed only to find no clues as to where the two HVIs were. After a while, they did find some footprints, but after following them out of the area, they seemed to have disappeared. The trail ended in a small clearing.

"We call it in. We're gonna need more bodies down here. A single squad isn't going to find them."

It was then that Slash received a transmission from the Admonitor.

"Echo Squad, this is Admonitor Actual. Have you secured the HVIs yet?" said a female voice from the Admonitor.

"Negative Admonitor Actual. We've found what's left of the Probe Droid, but the trail's gone cold. Requesting reinforcements to search the area." Slash said as he turned away from the footprints.

No need Echo Squad, the Grand Admiral has already diverted four squads to assist. Be advised, reports indicate a hostile troop transport has been seen heading planetside. Unknowns are described to be of Equine nature, similar to one of the HVIs. You have permission to eliminate them any way you can, but Thrawn wants prisoners. Is that understood?"

"Copy that Admonitor Actual. Echo Squad out."

"Hey Sarge?"

Slash turned around to see Hunter kneeling down near the footprints.

"What direction are the footprints pointing at?"

Slash kneeled near the footprints as he gazed at the direction the footprints were pointing at.

His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit."

Lambda T-4A Shuttle

Unknown Jungle World

Vector, Chemo, Dawn, and the Shuttle Pilots

The three members of Echo Squad continued to scan the treeline surrounding the clearing in silence. Near the shuttle, the two pilots were in a conversation while holding their blaster pistols. For Echo Squad, this was the first time they were deployed to a planet within the Unknown Regions. For the pilots, from what Dawn's heard from their conversations, this is the 6th planet they've been to. Being a female in the stormtrooper corps was hard for Dawn. She was constantly bullied, given unusual assignments from officers, and was even almost raped by a Lieutenant when she was stationed at Eriadu. Fortunately, the lowly female private was able to fend off the Lieutenant and beat him senselessly before other stormtroopers restrained her. Dawn doesn't have much praise for Admiral Blitzer Harrsk, in fact, she hated him, but she was glad he sentenced him to death, carried out be her nonetheless. It was an incident that was televised and watched by many members of the Imperial Court and the Imperial Military. The Naval High Command wanted to show that rape will not be tolerated. Unfortunately for Dawn, the Lieutenant was part of a powerful family within the Imperial Courts and they convinced Harrsk to send her to a backwater planet. However, Thrawn, who watched the execution and the reports of the incident, saved her and had her transferred to his command. The family was seething with rage and even tried to convince both the Emperor and Grand Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus to have her sent to the spice mines at Kessel. Of course, the Emperor saw no need to punish her and refused. Meanwhile, Grand Admiral Tigellinus, as powerful as he is in the Imperial Court, holds no jurisdiction over Thrawn and is convinced sending her to Thrawn's command was a good enough punishment. This lead to the Lieutenant's father yelling at Tigellinus in the Imperial Court. He got too close to Tigellinus and made him spill his favorite drink on his uniform. Enraged, Tigellinus beat the man in front of everybody. He only stopped when the Royal Guards restrained him.

A few weeks later, Thrawn showed up for a meeting with the Emperor when the same man approached him. He began to yell at him and even grabbed the collar of his uniform. Thrawn simply grabbed the man's arm, and jabbed it with his other arm, breaking it. As the man held his arm on the ground in pain, Thrawn delivered the coup de grace and kicked him on the face, knocking him out cold. Even though Thrawn is probably the least influential Grand Admiral in the Imperial Court, he did send a clear message to all of them, no matter how powerful you may be, do not mess with a Grand Admiral.

Dawn was grateful what Thrawn did. When she became a part of the Empire of the Hand Command, all she received was sympathy and equality. Nobody bullied her for being a woman. There were plenty of women who were part of Thrawn's command whether they were stormtroopers or officers. In fact, there was a female Chiss Admiral in Thrawn's command. From what she's heard from some officers, Commander Stent, Admiral Siath, and Admiral Ar'alani had a falling out with the Ruling Families of the Chiss Ascendancy, and exiled themselves with their followers to hunt down outside threats. It was then when Thrawn encountered their fleet with a fleet of his own, and convinced him to join his command as members of the House Phalanx. They were eager to join and their fleet became part of Thrawn's squadron, knows as the Phalanx Squadron.

This story intrigued Dawn, and she conducted her own investigation to confirm its authenticity, until she was caught by the Grand Admiral himself. In a private conversation with Captain Dagon Niriz as a witness, he confirmed the story and even introduced her to Admiral Ar'alani when she visited the Admonitor.

Now, here she is, defending a shuttle and its two pilots who simply will not shut up.

"Yo you gonna watch Fight Night?" One of the pilots said.

"Oh, of course. My cousin's gonna be there though."

"For real? But tickets are at least 3000 Credits. You sure he couldn't use his money on something else?"

"Well he's a pretty successful business man. 3000 credits is nothing for him."

"By the way, did you see that chick in Viper Squadron?"

"Viper Squadron? Where are they stationed at?"

"Aboard the Sword of Kuat. Man she has a nice ass."

"I'm more of a tits guy."

It was then did Dawn had enough.

"Ok, will you guys shut up for once before I shove my blaster up your asses?"

Her two squadmates were snickering, obviously, they were listening to the conversation as well.

"Yo chill, relax. There ain't nothing to worry about. The Grand Admiral in all of his glory, beat the shit out of those hostiles. So it's all good. That troop transport probably got intercepted anyways."

"Don't be too confident. It's what got Grand Moff Tarkin killed." Vector responded with his deep voice.

"Well I ain't Grand Moff Tarkin aight? I'm not the commander of Space Station Eyesore. I'm a pilot of a Lambda, and part of a command in a region where there's hardly anything to shoot at. People in this command, besides exploring and patrolling, all we do is watch recordings of battles in the known galaxy, watch soap operas, watch governors humiliate themselves by doing something stupid like pardoning criminals, play games, and fuck."

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the pilot.

"You know that's not allowed."

The pilot opened his arms wide.

"Well who cares. You think Thrawn cares? Everyone forms relationships, you should try it one day. Even Thrawn has a girl he visits in Anaxes. Hey, maybe even Admiral Krennel has a girl, maybe a guy. Who knows? It ain't the first time I heard of a gay officer. I've always thought of Krennel as some kind of masochist. He's always coming back from sparring with bruises and cuts. Can't tell if it's because he enjoys fighting, or the wounds he sustained."

"You think he's gay and uses that cybernetic arm of his to fist someone?" The other pilot asked.

At that point, Vector and Chemo were laughing out loud. Dawn however, was not.

"Alright, that's disgusting. Why don't you just help us and scan the treelines for anything?"

One pilot raised his hands in a surrender motion.

"Alright Isard. Whatever makes you happy."

"Don't ever call me Isard." Dawn said angrily.

Beneath his helmet, the pilot smiled maliciously.

"Alright Iceheart."

Tartarus

Twilight and Spike

Twilight and Spike sat hidden behind a bush, watching these strange aliens communicate while guarding their ship. After the golem self-destructed, they took a look at what's left of the droid before they saw a ship come in and land somewhere in the jungle.

They walked for a while before Twilight decided to teleport them to save some time. What they saw was nothing short of strange.

When she saw them, she presumed this was what the aliens looked like. Then, she remembered that the soldiers of the Celestial Alliance wore armor that covered their whole body as well. This was further proven as it looked like two of them were talking each other, but Twilight couldn't see any mouths moving. There were five aliens in the clearing with their ship. Three of them have these white armor, and the other two wore some kind of black suits with helmets. The armors they wore blend in horribly with the environment. Twilight believes they either came unprepared, they were confident in their abilities, or they were just plain stupid. Twilight thought of coming out and try to communicate with them, but she saw the weapons they were holding and put that idea on hold in case they were hostile.

Twilight hopes it wasn't the latter. The ship they came with was very strange to them with their giant wings. There is no way a ship like this could've been hidden from any potential enemies. Because of the noise from the wildlife, Twilight and Spike couldn't tell what they were saying. It looked like one of the white armored aliens was arguing with one of the black suited ones.

"So what do we do Twilight? There's usually a patrol fleet above Tartarus, so how did these guys get here?" asked Spike.

"I don't know. I guess we wait and see what happens?" Twilight answered.

They waited for a while, watching two of the aliens argue while the others laughed at them, at least it appears they were laughing. It was then did Spike ran out of patience.

"Alright, forget this. They look friendly enough. Let's go meet them." Spike said as they stood up.

"Meet who?"

Twilight and Spike froze instantly when they heard that voice behind them.

"Hands behind your head."

They did exactly as instructed.

"Good, you can understand us. Now turn around slowly."

Twilight and Spike turned around and were met face to face with 6 more of the white armored aliens pointing their weapons at them, one of them had a white pauldron on one of its shoulders. On all of their shoulders, she can see some kind of emblem on them. It was some kind of circle with a fist in it. Not the strangest emblem for a military unit she's ever seen.

"We're not here to harm you, but if you try anything, we will put you down. Listen to my directions, and there won't be a problem. Now turn around, and walk towards the shuttle over there. Keep your hands behind your heads."

They did exactly as instructed in fear of what they will do if they disobey.

"Hold your fire. 8 coming out." They heard the alien say.

They emerged from the treeline to see one of the white armored aliens standing awfully close to one of the black suited ones, as if they're about to fight.

"Hey, knock it off you two. Don't want me telling the Grand Admiral what's going on right?"

Grand Admiral? Twilight thought.

The white armored one stood at attention.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. It won't happen again." The alien said with a female voice.

The black suited one just lowered his head before looking back up.

"Alright alright, whatever." The alien said with a male voice.

They stopped before the white ship.

Behind them, they could hear the alien with the white pauldron speak.

"Admonitor Actual, we've secured the HVIs. We're on the way-"

"Hey guys? You here that?" One of the aliens spoke.

The group can hear the faint sound of an engine.

"That doesn't sound like a TIE or a Lambda to me." said another alien.

They could hear the sound coming closer.

"It's coming closer. South East!" said the female alien.

It was then, did they see a large dagger shaped ship heading towards them in what looks like a strafing run.

A Manticore! Twilight thought.

"GET DOWN!"

They all dove with one of them grabbing Twilight to the ground and laying on top of them.

There was the distinct sound of a missile firing before there was a loud explosion. Twilight could feel the heat from the explosion as the Manticore flew above them.

She felt the alien grab her as it stood up. From there, she could see the extent of the seriousness of the situation.

Everyone was picking themselves up, some slower than others, with one of the black suited aliens yelling at the Manticore as it flew into the clouds.

"My baby! You fucking asshole! I'm gonna murder you! I'll fucking snap your dick off, and shove it up your ass!" He said.

"Movement on the treeline!" Dawn yelled as she fired her blaster.

Yellow blaster bolts soon start pouring from the treeline as the aliens returned fire with red blaster bolts.

"Come on, move!" The alien with Twilight started pushing her towards the other side of the clearing, where two of the white armored aliens were already giving them covering fire from behind some trees.

Twilight heard a yelp as one of the aliens running was hit on the leg.

She turned to help her but one of them shoved her towards the trees.

"Don't stop, keep moving!" He said.

Twilight did as she told, but turned her head to see if the wounded alien was alright. Much to her joy, she saw Spike carrying her, using his body as cover.

When they made it to the trees, they got to cover, while Spike set the wounded alien down behind a tree. One of the black suited aliens and a white armored one immediately ran to her to attend her wounds.

She picked up her helmet and set it down. It was then did Twilight and Spike finally saw what the aliens looked like. She had brown hair tied into a ponytail, pale skin, small eyes, small nose, and a small mouth. Unlike a pony who have snouts, her face was squashed.

Twilight and Spike were simply mesmerized, ignoring the blaster bolts that flew past them. She just looked so alien to them.

The female alien looked at the two tending to her injuries. One of them was about to inject a needle with some blue liquid on her leg when she quickly grabbed the alien's arm.

"No, save it just in case. I can still fight."

The two aliens simply nodded before they jumped to their individual covers and fired back.

"Who are these guys?" One of the aliens asked as he fired a steam of bolts from a large blaster.

"Alliance troops. No matter what, do not let them capture you. Otherwise, they'll find your home planet and attack it." Twilight answered as a bolt skimmed the tree she was hiding behind.

"Rebel Alliance?" One of them asked as ducked behind his cover just in time as several bolts flew past him.

"Rebel Alliance? I've never heard of them. No, these guys are from the Celestial Alliance."

"Admonitor Actual, this is Echo Squad. We are under fire from hostiles. Our shuttle has been destroyed and there's an enemy gunship somewhere in the are. Requesting reinforcements." The alien with the white pauldron said. He must've been communicating with someone, but where Twilight wondered.

"Copy that Admonitor Actual. Hey guys!" He said calling out on the rest of the aliens. "Reinforcements are on their way. We just need to hold out until they arrive."

Twilight peeked from her cover, and saw the Celestial Alliance soldiers that were firing at them. Their blue and black armors were unmistakable. Their whole body was covered in armor with a black visor covering their faces. Some of them were Pegasi and Griffons who were identified by the wings protruding from their backs, unicorns and changelings from the horns sticking out of their helmets, and even two minotaurs indicated by their large size and the pair of horns on their heads.

She saw one of the soldiers, either an Earth pony or a zebra, took a bolt to the head and fell backwards. Twilight pulled back just in time as one of the soldiers fired at her.

"Uhhhh, guys? That ship is coming back!" One of the black suited aliens said.

From where they were, they all saw the ship breaking cloud cover and heading straight for them.

"Admonitor Actual where are those reinforcements!" The White Pauldron alien yelled.

Twilight and Spike then heard the faint sound of some kind of screeching noise.

"Look! TIE FIghters." One of them yelled.

Twilight saw two odd looking fighters chasing the Manticore and firing green bolts at it.

Two of the bolts hit the back of the Manticore. Flames started spewing out of its rear as the two strange fighters pulled away.

"Shit it's coming for us!" One of the aliens yelled.

With no time, everyone ducked and hoped for the best, but not Twilight.

If she doesn't do anything, they will all, or maybe most of them will die. If she survives, then she'll be stuck here forever. No, she will survive. They will all survive. Twilight Sparkle, the former Princess of Friendship, shall not stay in this planet any longer.

In a display of power, Twilight's horn lit up and just before the Manticore landed on them, it stopped in mid air. The aliens, noticing how there was no explosion yet, looked up to see the HVI some kind of power, very similar to the Force, hold the hostile gunship in the air.

Almost forgetting about the Alliance soldiers, Twilight used the Manticore as cover from the incoming bolts. Twilight stared at the cockpit of the Manticore to see two Pegasi pilots staring back, shaking in fear. They both saw the rage in Twilight's eyes.

The horn on Twilight's head glowed brighter and brighter, before the Manticore was sent into the air.

Among the Celestial Alliance soldiers, they saw firsthand, how strong the exiled Princess was. They stopped firing as they saw that she was using the downed Manticore as cover. Having enough of this, a Minotaur took out his rocket launcher ignoring the fact, the two pilots inside may still be alive. The death of the traitorous princess and the capture of new alien technology seems too good to be true. However, before he could fire, the Manticore all of a sudden was flung into the air. Realizing they all saw the Manticore heading straight for them and they all scattered for cover. It was all for naught as the Manticore landed behind the group and in a spectacular explosion, they were thrown off their feet.

Meanwhile, Twilight saw what she had done. She felt pretty satisfied about it too and gave a huff in relief, until she heard the roaring of engines.

Unknown Jungle Planet

Echo Squad

Sergeant RT-3804 "Slash"

Slash was in shock as he saw what that alien just did. She literally held that gunship in the air with Force-like powers, and through it back to the hostiles. He has never seen a force-sensitive use their powers before, except for old holovids of Jedis when he was a child. His favorite out of all of them was of the Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with the Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Clone Captain Rex, hold off hordes of droids. The way they used the force and their abilities with the lightsaber was so mesmerizing. As a child, he wanted to be like them but his parents told him repeatedly, it is a rare gift and only a select few are born with the ability to wield the force. Accepting the fact that he's not a force sensitive, he began to watch holovids of Clones in action and signed up for the stormtrooper corps the moment he was old enough.

However, he noticed some differences. The horn on the alien was glowing purple. He's never heard of a force sensitive doing that. Then there's the fact the alien wasn't using its hands unlike other force-sensitives. According to Imperial law, all force-sensitives are to be turned in to the government. After what he's seen, he's not sure if this alien would be considered a force-sensitive. Also, after the display, this alien could've possibly beaten his entire squad, so why hadn't it?

"Lambdas! Reinforcements are here!"

Slash picked himself up and saw Boom, missing a helmet revealing a bald, dark skinned man, pointing towards the sky. He looked to where Boom was pointing and saw four Lambdas streaking towards them. He could see Vector raising his DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle into the air with Dawn next to him, sitting behind a tree with a tired, but a content look on her face.

The group of four Lambdas slowed down as they were landing. Their ramps were not even fully opened before its occupants ran out, blasters drawn. Slash could see each Lambda carried a squad of Stormtroopers and either a pair of Storm Commandos or Death troopers. He expected them to start shooting the startled hostiles who were still picking themselves up, when they fired blue rings at them. Slash mentally slapped himself in his mind. The Grand Admiral wanted prisoners, of course their blasters would be set to stun.

The hostiles dropped one by one as they were stunned, though the Death Troopers and the Storm Commandos were content in hanging back by the shuttle and watching them work.

Out of one of the shuttles came an Imperial Officer. Slash could not tell the officer's rank due to the fact the officer had his back turned towards them.

Echo Squad, the pilots, and the two aliens stood there, watching the reinforcements sweep the hostiles. To Slash's left were Boom, who found his helmet and was helping a limping Dawn, and to his right were the two aliens.

It was then did a squad of Stormtroopers spotted the two aliens.

"Hostiles!"

"Wait! Hold your fire!" Slash yelled.

He was too late as several Stormtroopers fired their blasters and stunned them.

"Cease fire!" The Officer yelled.

Slash kneeled to check the pulses of both aliens before motioning for Vector to pick up the purple alien, and for Hunter and Chemo to pick up the larger one.

Slash got up to see the officer yelling at the squad of Stormtroopers.

"What was that Sergeant?"

"We spotted a hostile and acted per orders by the Grand Admiral to acquire prisoners sir!"

"The Grand Admiral ordered us to not harm the HVIs. Tell me Sergeant, why did you and your squad fire!" The Officer said, his face awfully close to the Sergeant's face.

"We were informed of the description of the hostiles sir! We assumed they were hostiles sir!"

"You assumed? Tell me Sergeant, were they carrying any weapons?"

"Um, no sir!"

"Then what reason were they standing with Echo Squad for?"

"Because they were the HVIs sir!"

"So why did you shoot?"

"We got overexcited sir! They were the same species as the hostiles so we assumed they were hostiles as well sir!"

"So if you were fighting Human Rebels, would you fire at Human civilians as well because they were the same species?"

"..."

"You know what? Don't answer that. If it were up to me, I would've kicked your ass all the way to Kessel. The Grand Admiral will think of a way to punish you and your squad. Next time, follow your orders accordingly. Do you understand me Sergeant?"

"Yes sir!"

The Officer turned to address Echo Squad and the pilots who were walking towards him with their wounded and the two aliens. The bigger alien had its arms over Chemo's and Hunter's shoulders as they carried it.

Slash stood at attention in front of the officer and saluted him. He was finally close enough to see his rank pin, indicating he was a Captain.

"Sergeant RT-3804, Echo Squad, 4th Infantry Battalion reporting sir!"

The officer returned a salute. "Captain Vel Gordi, 8th Infantry Battalion. Nice work. Get the HVIs on a shuttle and have your wounded checked by the medics."

"Yes sir!"

Twilight Sparkle

Inside Unknown ship

"Twilight wake up."

"Hey Twilight."

"WAKE UP!"

Twilight gasped as she got up, only for her face to hit something solid.

"Ooops, sorry Twi." She heard Spike's voice as she held her face, groaning.

As the pain went away, she opened her eyes and saw a metallic ceiling.

Spike came to her vision, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. She looked around to get a better look at their location.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked as she analyzed the metallic walls.

"Not sure. I think those aliens brought us on their ship." Spike said with a shrug.

Twilight checked herself. No scars to indicate any incisions and they're still wearing their rags. She turned around to see a glowing, blue transparent wall.

Spike saw what she was looking at. "It's a door. I saw one in another room disappear as they threw an Alliance soldier in. An alien pressed some buttons and the door reappeared. Just a warning, don't touch the door. I saw one of the soldiers touch it and was electrified. Not to death, but enough to knock him out for a while."

"So we're in a cell." Twilight got closer to see what's outside. She saw white armored aliens, each one of them standing in front of a cell while facing the prisoners, except for their's.

"Why are they standing there in front of the cells except for ours?" Twilight asked as she turned back towards Spike who was sitting on a bed attached to a wall.

"A unicorn used her magic to disable the door. I guess there was a silent alarm since a squad of those aliens came in and starting beating her. Now, they're here to make sure they don't try anything funny."

"But why not us?"

Spike only gave her a shrug. "Beats me."

They were both distracted by a faint hissing sound followed by a conversation.

"Captain Niriz. Are you here to interrogate the prisoners?"

"No, I'm just here for the HVIs. The Grand Admiral requires their presence."

"Very well, they're in cell A14. I will lead you to them."

For the next few tense moments, Twilight and Spike sat, waiting for their fates as the footsteps got closer. It must've been a small group considering the number of footsteps they heard.

They heard the majority of the group stop just short of their vision while a pair of footsteps got closer until one of the white armored aliens stepped in front of their cell.

"Back away from the door."

Twilight did exactly that. Behind her, Spike stood up preparing for what's coming next.

The alien pressed a few buttons on the wall next to their cell before the "door" disappeared.

"Step out of the cell." The alien said after backing away.

They hesitated for a moment before Spike stepped out first. He stopped outside of the doorway, looking around his surroundings. Twilight followed suit as she looked at the cells to her right and the ceiling.

"So you're the two who've caused so much trouble for us."

They both looked to their left to see an unarmored alien standing in front of them flanked by two black armored aliens. They noticed how their helmets had a squared shaped to it compared to the other helmets. The third alien had fair skin and light brown hair. It had an olive uniform with some kind of weird red and blue badge with six squares on it, and black boots. Its hands were behind its back and even though the alien had a neutral look on its face, Twilight can tell it was doing its best to hold back its anger.

"Come with me, the Grand Admiral would like to speak to you." The alien said as it turned around and walked towards an exit. Twilight and Spike followed him while flanked by the two black armored aliens.

They past by several cells, each of them with one or two white armored aliens standing in front of them. Inside the cells, the Alliance soldiers were either sneering at them, or were sleeping.

They finally came to an exit guarded by a squad of the white armored aliens. What surprised them two were the different alien species that were with them as well. There were four red skinned aliens with two large horns sticking out of their scalps with swords attached to their backs and carrying the same weapons as the white armored aliens, two large, ape-like aliens carrying a weapon similar to a crossbow, and three aliens that looked similar to the alien guiding them but with blue or green skin and two tentacles sticking out of their heads. They carried the "usual" weapons as well. What Twilight noticed were that all of them wore black armor with the same emblem as the other aliens. The armors of the giant apes only covered their chest while the rest had full body armor excluding their heads.

The group stepped aside to let them through the doors. While passing by them, she noticed the ape-like aliens sizing up Spike as he past by.

Once they were out of the room, they were met with a hallway full of aliens seemingly doing their jobs. The white armored aliens seem to be on patrols or guarding a room, the olive uniformed aliens were either just walking or busy with some kind of tacpad in their hands, and there were a pair of black, unarmored aliens with a weird helmet. Twilight can see they were fixing something on a wall.

Spike leaned down a little to whisper to Twilight.

"I thought we were facing only one species."

"I thought so too." Twilight answered.

"If you were encountered by any other command, then you would've only encountered us, the Humans." Twilight heard the alien guiding said. He slowed down until he was right next to Twilight.

"Is that what your species is called? Humans?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed. You've noticed the other species in the detention block?"

Both Twilight and Spike nodded.

"Well, the red skinned ones are known as Devaronians. The big guys back there are known as the Wookies."

He looked specifically towards to Spike. "I don't know how tough you are big guy, but don't mess with those Wookies. They'll tear you from limb to limb if you piss them off. They're largely friendly however."

"I'll keep that in mind." Spike said.

"And the last ones with the tentacles in their heads are known as Twi'leks. In the rest of the Galactic Empire, these non-Humans would never have been allowed to serve in the military. Many of them would likely end up as slaves."

Twilight was in shock. "You keep slaves?"

Maybe they're as bad as the Celestial Alliance after all.

"Unfortunately so. While they are helpful in making a lot of our toys, slavery seemed to do more harm than good for us. Rebellions popping out and we're basically spread thin. To end any threats of any slave rebellions, the Grand Admiral brought many slaves and their families with him here and he graciously freed them under one condition, all able-bodied individuals are to serve in the military. They'll be given the same food, the same weapons, the same medical treatment, whatever. Their families are allowed to settle in a colony under his protection."

"Your Grand Admiral seems to be a very nice individual." Twilight said.

The Human immediately stopped and so did the group. It then gave Twilight a cold look.

"The Grand Admiral does everything for a reason. He is not afraid to kill people under his own command or any civilians who oppose him. In fact, he's done it before. An entire species, death by orbital bombardment simply because he could not understand their art. Do not test him. That is my only warning." They then continued walking.

This Grand Admiral killed an entire species simply because he did not understand their art?

The Human lead them to an elevator. Twilight and Spike nearly stumbled as the elevator moved.

"Heh, you'll get used to it. Happens to all of the newbies."

Twilight looked at their armed escorts and finally back to their guide.

"So, um, I never got to introduce us to you. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this guy," She said while pointing her thumb at Spike. "Is Spike, my little brother."

The alien raised an eyebrow at her. "Captain Niriz. Um, I won't ask how your parents were able to produce you two." He said as he turned away.

"Oh, not like that. Spike is adopted." Twilight said. "I hatched him by accident."

Captain Niriz merely rubbed his temple.

I'm gonna need the strongest alcohol we have after this.

Then he jerked up in realization.

Dammit, I gave Voss my personal stash so I wouldn't get drunk on duty again.

"Is there something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing nothing, I merely remembered something. It doesn't concern you."

They next minute was complete silence except for the sound of the elevator moving.

Twilight and Spike felt the elevator slow down and nearly stumbled as it stopped.

As Captain Niriz walked out, she saw him with the faintest of smirks.

They followed him down a long, empty hallway until they stood in front of a door. It was guarded by two black armored Humans with green visors, the same ones they saw at Tartarus.

Captain Niriz pressed a button next to the door and it slid open.

He motioned for them to enter.

"You will wait here. The Grand Admiral will arrive shortly."

Spike was the one to enter first but Twilight stopped in the middle of the doorway to analyze the room. One of the Humans rudely shoved her in the back before the door closed.

"Wow. This guy must really love art." Spike said.

Twilight looked around. The entire room was full of art pieces from paintings hanging on the wall, to weird sculptures. There were even a few that looked like primitive cups on some displays.

At the end of the room was a large desk and next to it, was what looks like a dog's bed and a dog bowl.

Twilight was a little confused on how could an alien species who have never contacted hers could have dogs.

Or maybe they don't have dogs. Maybe they have something similar?

She noticed Spike standing in front of a painting. It showed what presumed to be a female Human in a black dress crying while sitting on the edge of the fountain with her back towards the viewer. She had brown hair, with a black dress and black flowers floating on the fountain. The rest of the painting was made up of vegetation as if the female was in the middle of nowhere.

Twilight looked around more until her eyes laid on a red book on top of the desk.

As she got closer, she noticed it had seen some better days with lots of tears and stains. On the cover was a golden hand print with a number three on it.

Wait, three? Did this book belong to someone in the Alliance?

She put her hand on the hand print and realized the hand print had six fingers.

Six fingers. What is this book?

Both Twilight and Spike were too encompassed by the paintings and the book that they didn't realize the door opening.

"You know, it's rude to touch things that don't belong to you." A voice said.

Spike jumped in shock and Twilight quickly put her hands off the book and turned around.

A Chiss She thought in shock.

He was dressed in a white uniform with black boots, golden epaulettes, and a badge with six blue squares, three red squares, and three yellow squares.

Twilight backed off as he got closer to the desk. She saw him pick up the book and walked behind the desk while putting it in a drawer.

He sat down and looked at them to address them.

"If you ever touch this book again, I will throw you into an escape pod and launch it into the nearest sun. This book belongs to a friend of mine. Do not touch at all, do I make myself abundantly clear?" He said.

"Yes." They both said shakily.

"Good, now have a seat."

They both grabbed a chair and sat down, though Spike had a little trouble with it because of his tail.

"Please, introduce yourselves." The Chiss said as it leaned back on its chair.

"Well, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, sorry, excuse me, former Princess Twilight Sparkle, and this is my adoptive younger brother Spike." She said nervously.

"A Princess you say? Well, welcome aboard my ship your majesty. My name is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Galactic Empire."

"You're Chiss aren't you? Wouldn't you be part of the Chiss Ascendency?"

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"That is a story for another time, but tell me, how do you know about my people?"

"Well, it's a long story." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Thrawn leaned forward and looked at Twilight directly in the eye, as if he was reading her.

"I have all the time necessary. Entertain me. I want to know what happened to my people. I want to know why people under my command are killed by your species and its allies simply by encountering us. I want to know why the enemy commander recognized me as a Chiss and instantly became hostile. Tell. Me. Everything."

Twilight and Spike gulped nervously.


	3. Explanations

Grand Admiral Thrawn

ISD Admonitor

Above Unknown Jungle World

Thrawn leaned back on his chair, arms crossed, waiting for possibly a long story.

To anybody that comes in his officer, it probably would be a strange sight to see the Grand Admiral in a conversation with two creatures that look primitive. As a Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy, he has been in many strange incidents.

For example, during a shore leave at Zeltros in which the crewmembers of the Admonitor, Grey Wolf, and the Vanguard partied for days and several stayed in the Red Light Districts. Of course Thrawn, being the outlier, took his time instead to visit the museums of Zeltros and even brought some art pieces back to the Admonitor from auctions. It isn't unusual for Imperial ships to have shore leave on Zeltros, in fact, it's a popular destination.

One day, when he was on the way back to his room holding a sculpture he bought, he found Captain Niriz passed out with two Zeltron women in his arms in one of the elevators. Around them were empty bottles from Captain Niriz's personal stash of alcohol. Needless to say, Thrawn was a little disappointed at Captain Niriz and awarded him with the "Moron of the Week" pin once shore leave was over.

The pin showed an angry cartoon version of Thrawn punching a faceless Imperial Officer on the face while yelling "Idiot".

It wasn't his idea in the first place actually, but from Captain Niriz himself when he use to award rookies his own "Moron of the Week" pin whenever they make mistakes. The old one showed a cartoon Niriz chasing a faceless Officer with a baton.

Ever since the Admonitor became part of Thrawn's command, he adopted Niriz's idea and used it to punish others. Nobody was safe from the "Moron of the Week" pin, even Admiral Krennel when he tried to damage one of Thrawn's paintings before his arm was cut off by Rukh.

Niriz seemed to learned his lesson since he gave his stash of alcohol to Admiral Parck, knowing Parck rarely ever drinks alcohol. Now, the "Moron of the Week" pin sat in one of Thrawn's drawers, collecting dust, waiting for someone to do something stupid.

Thrawn glanced at the drawer holding the journal this Twilight Sparkle touched. He made a mental note to never put the journal outside of the drawer when he's not in the room. If someone ever gets their hands on it and summon him, then let whatever's holy have mercy on their souls.

It's not safe anymore. He needs to come back and retrieve it as soon as possible. He thought.

His attention returned to the two in front of him who were whispering to each other.

"Well?" He asked.

They froze before Twilight Sparkle decided to speak.

"Alright, lets start from the beginning. My name is Twilight Sparkle, former Princess of Friendship, former student of Princess Celestia, the Element of Magic, and former member of the Celestial Council. I was born in Canterlot on the planet of Equis, the capital of the Celestial Alliance. I was not born with both the horns and wings however."

"So is it some kind of genetic mutation?" Thrawn asks.

"No, I will explain about that soon. The Celestial Alliance is made up of seven species, the Ponies, the Griffons, the Minotaurs, the Dragons, the Zebras, the Changelings, and the Yaks. Ponies have four subspecies, the Pegasi have wings which of course, allows them to fly, the Earth Ponies who have incredible strength, the Unicorns which allows them to use magic, and the Alicorns which have the attributes of the other three subspecies. They are the rarest of them all and all Alicorns are automatically royalty."

"Magic, is that what that power you did down there called?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, all species in the Alliance can use magic to an extent.

Anyways, I was born a Unicorn. Growing up, I was very socially awkward and was a bookworm. Princess Celestia noticed my intellect and how powerful my magic was as a child and she took me in as her personal protege. For years, she taught me politics, magic, science, some military tactics, etc. One day-"

BEEP BEEP

"Oh, excuse me Miss Sparkle, Mr. Spike. I need to take this."

Captain Dagon Niriz

Bridge of the ISD Admonitor

Captain Niriz stood in front of the hologram of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Do you have something to report Captain?" asks Thrawn. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Yes sir, Admiral Krennel is demanding why you have not returned to Niruan yet."

"Pushy isn't he? Very well, tell him we will be going to Imperial Center first, then Niruan. I have a meeting with the Emperor. It is of most importance that I meet him. Make sure you tell him that."

"Yes sir."

Niriz stared off, his face full of worry.

"Is there something wrong Captain?"

"It's the Vendetta sir. Are you sure it's wise to allow the Vendetta join Phalanx Squadron? I've read the history of it. Bad luck follows it everywhere. Eriadu, Scarif, Yavin-"

"Do not worry about the Vendetta, yet at least Captain. I will conduct my own investigation on the Vendetta soon, but now is not the time."

"Yes sir."

The hologram of the Grand Admiral fizzed out.

Captain Niriz let out a sigh. "Alert all ships, set course for Imperial Center."

Niriz slowly walked towards the bridge's viewport. Awaiting him is First Officer Trof Vodelini. Average height, fair skin, black hair, and a native of Orinda, he's served alongside Captain Niriz for years aboard the Admonitor.

"So what did he say?" Vodelini asked.

"He told us to not worry about yet Trof. I don't like this Trof, something's not right."

"About the Vendetta?"

"No, not just the Vendetta. It's this whole damn war. I've seen holovids of battles with the Rebel Fleet. How does a massive fleet of Rebel ships pop out of nowhere completely undetected by the ISB?"

"Perhaps a failure of ISB perhaps?"

"No, when ISB wants to find something, you can bet they'll always find a way to get what they want. There should've been warnings years ahead. It was only after Yavin did the Emperor order thousands upon thousands of more ships. The Executors were designed years ahead, but construction didn't increase in pace until after Yavin. There's also the Battle of Scarif. With how important Scarif was, why were there only two ISDs protecting it? There should've been a fleet's worth of ISDs. Even after Yavin, we have so many ships, so many soldiers, ISB can literally reach anywhere in the known galaxy. So how does even with all this, how can we not have found the main Rebel Fleet and their Commanders yet? It's as if the Emperor wants this war to drag on as far as possible."

"What makes you say that?"

Niriz put a hand on Vodelini's shoulder and pointed at the ships in front of the Admonitor.

"Look at this Trof, the longer this war drags out, the more ships are produced from the shipyards. The more vehicles that are produced from the factories. The more soldiers that are produced from the academies. This is madness, we were promised peace and we can't seem to grab the mere idea of peace. Then there's the Emperor and Vader."

Vodelini gulped in nervousness. "What about them?"

"Look at Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik. He failed one mission and the Emperor sent him on a suicide run on the Hapas Consortium. Ranks mean nothing to him Trof. People like Isin-Il-Raz, Danetti Pitta, and Nial Declann do not deserve to be Grand Admirals. I've seen almost zero Naval accomplishments from them. The Emperor gave them that rank on a silver platter. Fucking Commander Pellaeon deserves that rank way more than they did. Then there's fucking Vader. Throwing good men and women away because they're worthless to them. Competence officers are personally executed by him for one mistake. Admiral Piett is among the lucky few, but come one. We've all sworn to protect and serve the Empire and its citizens. One single mistake warrents death? Even if they weren't their faults? We lost a fucking ISD chasing the Millennium Falcon through a asteroid field. Thousands of men and women lost because of Vader's obsession for them. No competent military commander will steer their entire fleet through an asteroid field."

They both turned their heads to watch as the fleet jumped into hyperspace.

At the other end of the bridge, a man in a an Officer's uniform with a Lieutenant's badge quickly walked off the bridge.

5 minutes later

The Lieutenant quickly walked into his dark bedroom. He whispered to himself, "Director Isard needs to be informed of this."

"Oh no she doesn't."

A hand quickly grabbed him by the neck and threw him and landed on someone. Whoever he landed put a knife on his neck.

"Going anywhere Agent Roz?"

The lights turned on and he was met with a squad of familiar Stormtroopers. His eyes landed on a certain Stormtrooper with an orange pauldron.

"Kreel." Roz hissed. "You traitorous bastards. Is this what you do now? Turn your back towards the Emperor after Vader banished you guys here for your failures?"

Sergeant Kreel jabbed Agent Roz on the stomach.

"We are loyal to the Empire. We will do whatever we can to ensure its survival. Do you not realize where you are Roz? You are in the Unknown Regions, among the Empire of the Hand Command. We are full of people who believe in an Empire that was promised."

Kreel put his fingers on Roz's chin. "ISB may be powerful, but here, you are nothing. Welcome to the wilderness kiddo, your ass is mine." He said as he pulled out a vibroblade.

Throughout the hallway, the crew of the Admonitor heard the screams, knowing it belongs to yet another ISB agent. They all either ignored it, or stick a while to hear the screams of a "spook".

Grand Admiral Thrawn

ISD Admonitor

"I must say your majesty-"

"Please don't call me that. I'm not a Princess anymore. Just call me Miss Sparkle or Twilight."

"Very well Miss Sparkle. Your tales with your friends and your ascension is truly magnificent. What I want to know about is the Celestial Alliance."

"I already mentioned to you about the seven species that make up the Alliance. We had two other species that were part of the Celestial Alliance as well. They were known as the Caribou and the Deer. While the Caribou were one of the original founders, they rebelled to try and start their own slave empire. They were all religious fanatics and the Council voted to exile their entire species to an uncharted planet. Their species slowly died until they were extinct. The Deer were the last to join us. I led the negotiation to bring them into the alliance. They were a mostly peaceful species and I was friends with their leader, King Firehoof."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow once again. No matter how many times Miss Sparkle says the names of almost anyone from her planet, he couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside on how ridiculous they sound. Then again, his name would be considered ridiculous to them.

"So what happened?"

"The Alliance Council became more militant. The more species our scouts observed, the more did everypony began to think the species of Equis were superior. No other species we encountered could use magic and were primitive compared to us. The Council was no different, they felt they were superior and had the right to rule over all. Proposed by Princess Celestia, we started a campaign to subjugate aliens we encountered. Of course, we encountered fierce resistance and received many casualties by the supposed "Primitives". Angered, the populace and the Council became more intent in killing those that stood against us. The Subjugation Campaign quickly became a Genocidal Campaign. Entire populations wiped out to make way for Alliance Colonists. My own friends profited from this by expanding their own businesses in newly conquered planets. My friends refused to listen to me when I advocated peace. Within the Council, only I and King Firehoof were willing to stand for peace. Princess Cadence and Princess Ember were usually neutral in this. We did get the endorsement from my brother, Prince Shining Armor who became one of the top commanders of the military.

There was only so much the Deer could take however, especially King Firehoof. His old heart yearned for peace that was denied constantly. Finally, the Deer broke off from the Alliance and formed a neutral nation with their colonies. Angered, the Alliance ordered their colonies to be bombarded from orbit. I was in a conversation with King Firehoof via hologram when the order was given."

Twilight stared at a wall when she recalled the memories. Thrawn saw a single tear fall from her right eye.

"King Firehoof was like a second father to me. He told me a lot of things that made me doubt the Council. What if we weren't superior? What if we encountered a species that was superior to the Alliance? We did voice these questions and gained a large number of followers, but ultimately fell into deaf ears among the Council. Of course, I was angered by this and so many others as well. In one day, I made myself an enemy among the majority of the council. It was then did we encounter the most advanced species so far, the ones knows as the Chiss."

Thrawn leaned closer to the desk, his breaths unknowingly to Spike and Twilight, were getting quicker.

"Please continue."

"We observed the Chiss closely and myself and my followers were convinced the Chiss were proof that there are very powerful species out there. Our scouts were nearly caught several times but they did gather enough intelligence for the Council to order an invasion. I saw that technologically, they will beat us. However, the Council firmly believed that Magic will reign supreme, but of course, even I know Magic has its limits. I wanted to approach the Chiss peacefully, but that idea was shot down quickly."

"So what did you do?" Thrawn asked.

"I gathered all of my followers, especially those in the military, and formed a fleet to defend the targeted Chiss planet from invasion. They didn't trust us at first when we told them our story, but they changed their minds when we helped them defeat the invasion fleet."

"So how did they capture you?"

Twilight looked down, "My flagship was disabled and we were captured. I ordered the crew to evacuate. We were imprisoned and then sentenced to exile at Tartarus which is the planet you rescued us from."

"Hmmmm, and what happened to the rest of your fleet and my people's planet?"

"The majority of my fleet and the Chiss fleet survived. I don't believe the Alliance would make any moves soon on your people. The invasion fleet did consist of many of the most elite and experienced ships, soldiers, and commanders in the Celestial Alliance Navy. It will take many years and multiple campaigns on other species before the Council is confident enough to invade the Chiss without receiving a lot of casualties in return."

Thrawn glared at Twilight, "Did you meet any Chiss named Thrass?"

Twilight raised her eyebrows. "Ummmm, unfortunately no. That name doesn't ring a bell."

He instantly looked down in sadness and frustration.

Where are you brother?

"So now you're here. What do you intend to do now?" He said as he looked up.

Spike and Twilight glanced at each other before Spike answered.

"We intend to eliminate the Council and turn the Celestial Alliance into what it was meant to be."

"And that is?"

"To spread peace, prosperity, and equality throughout the galaxy."

Thrawn looked at Spike with an amused look. "Funny, that is exactly what the Galactic Empire was meant to be."

Twilight perked up. "So what happened to it?"

"A lot of things. You'll find out soon enough. Question is though, how do you intend to achieve your goal?"

"Well," Twilight rubbed the back of her head. "We couldn't do it alone, so we were thinking of joining your Empire, help prepare it for an inevitable war. Grand Admiral Thrawn, please, the Celestial Alliance is constantly expanding. Wiping out "inferior" species to expand. Sooner or later, they will find your Empire and they will attack."

Thrawn seemed to be in deep thought, before he pushed some buttons on his desk. All of a sudden, a hologram of the known galaxy popped up.

Lines formed until the majority of the galaxy was coated in red with some small pieces of blue and green in the middle of the sea of red.

"The red here is the Galactic Empire. We've encompassed the majority of the galaxy."

"What are those places that are not red though?" asked Spike.

"Those are places that are neutral or not part of the Empire like the Corporate Sector, the Hapas Consortium, and the Chiss Ascendancy. That's not important right now, but my question is, how do you think the Celestial Alliance conquer a large Empire?"

Twilight thought for a moment, before answering. "The most favored tactic by the Alliance Commanders are to send in Changelings to assassinate the leaders. They'll sabotage enemy ships, installments, factories, shipyards, you name it."

"The Changelings must be very powerful to be able to do that."

"Indeed they are. Changeling magic allows them to disguise themselves as any species they've seen. For example, if a Changeling was shown a picture of you Grand Admiral, that Changeling will then be able to disguise him or herself as you. Same voice, same body, everything but the mind. That, they usually do by capturing their targets and smuggling them back to Alliance territory for interrogation while the Changeling disguised as the target will gather as much info and cause as much damage as possible."

"Is there anyway to detect them?" asked Thrawn.

"We usually use magic to detect Changelings, but drawing blood from them, asking individuals questions, etc. can work."

Thrawn was about to say something, when he noticed something yellow crawling up behind Twilight.

Twilight noticed Thrawn looking at something. She looked behind her to see a lizard-like creature flicking its tongue at her.

She screamed and fell off her chair.

Thrawn watched with amusement, a small smirk on his face. Meanwhile, Spike was looking at the creature with curiosity.

"Whoa, what is that?"

"That Mr. Spike, is my pet Ysalamiri Lescah. Please don't scare him too much. The crew of this ship would be very disappointed. They even named him "Captain Lescah" and made an officer's uniform for him." Thrawn said.

Lescah just stood on top of Twilight's chair looking at his master. The yellow Ysalamiri had a red collar around its neck. Twilight was on the ground, her hand on her chest after that minor heart attack.

"Lescah, come." Thrawn said as he pat his lap. The Ysalamiri flicked its tongue before jumping on the desk and then settling on Thrawn's lap.

"Do not be scared of Lescah, he's very gentle and harmless." He said as Thrawn started petting Lescah. "There are other Ysalamiri's on this ship as well but only on certain areas. I advise not harming them. The crew loves their pets."

"Duly noted." Spike said as Twilight made her way back up her chair again.

"Now back to business. I believe your best bet is to join the Empire under my command. A lot of other officers in the military are very anti-alien."

"So you'll help us?" asked a hopeful Twilight.

"Of course, but I will need to introduce you to the Emperor and you must tell him everything. The galaxy is currently in a state of Civil War right now so I'm afraid the Celestial Alliance will be on the top of the priority list. You can still help us prepare of course."

Thrawn glanced at the hologram that is still up. "Where is the Celestial Alliance in this galaxy anyways?"

Twilight got up to get closer to the map. "Well, Equis is located around here," She said as she pointed to an area near the edge of the galaxy. "And I believe the last planet we conquered before our exile was here."

Twilight pointed to an area near the Chiss Ascendancy. "Of course, it may be bigger now since I'm gone. I advise interrogating the Alliance prisoners and analyze their equipment to find the exact size of the Alliance, though I believe it should be around the same size as I described.

So relatively around the same size as the CIS and Hutt Space combined.

"Do not underestimate them Grand Admiral. They may be smaller than your Empire, but they've invested heavily in expanding the military."

Kind of like us after Yavin.

Thrawn leaned back on his chair. "I will bring you to Imperial Center to meet the Emperor. Your rooms should be ready by now, however" he glanced at their clothing. "You'll need better clothing than that to meet him. I will have clothes sent to you immediately."

He pressed a button on his desk. They waited a few moments before two Stormtroopers walked in.

"Escort these two to their rooms."

"Yes sir." Both Stormtroopers said.

Twilight and Spike got up to leave the room. One Stormtrooper stayed in the front to guide them, and the other walked behind them.

As soon as they left, Thrawn sat frozen for a moment before pushing some buttons.

The map of the galaxy was replaced by a hologram of a meeting room. From Thrawn's point of view, it looked like he was at the head of the table.

To his left sat Admiral Delak Krennel, General Soontir Fel, and General Kron Dorst.

To his right sat Admiral Siath, Commander Stent, Admiral Ar'alani, and Admiral Voss Parck.

"I assume you've all listened to the conversation and have recorded all information?"

"Indeed, is it wise to introduce them to the Emperor Thrawn?" asked Admiral Ar'alani.

"Yes, I have plans for the both of them. They'll indeed become valuable to us in the war. If we just hide them, the Emperor will eventually find out and I'll lose his trust."

Admiral Krennel was reading from his datapad the whole time. "Her adventures with her friends, sounds like something from a child's fairy tail. I'm curious about these Elements though."

"If you're wondering if they're a threat Delak, then you should've paid attention the part when she said they only have effects on beings with magic." said Admiral Parck.

"I'm for retrieving these Elements and sending them to the scientists. Who knows, its power may be harnessed into a weapon." responded Krennel.

"I'd say that's a bad move," said General Fel. "We'll want to gain their trust. These Elements are not only important symbols to the ponies, but it means something personal to Miss Sparkle."

Krennel growled at him. "Who cares what a bunch of animals think."

"But I do Admiral Krennel," said Thrawn. "If we keep going this path, then we'll just end up from one war to another. We'll only be contributing to the vicious cycle of war."

Krennel might have hated Thrawn, but he still respects him and chose not to respond.

"Admiral Parck?"

"Yes sir?" asked the Admiral as he perked up.

"What is the status of the Wrath?"

"Well, out Commando teams have retrieved the late Admiral Strang's designs on Mustafar and Naboo, and they've salvaged pieces from the Conqueror's wreck. The Wrath is currently in drydock and its new weapon will be ready in a few months."

Thrawn turned to Commander Stent and Admiral Siath. "How are the rest of the fleets?"

"Nothing unusual, some smugglers ended up in our territory fleeing from authorities. A patrol group eliminated them." answered Admiral Siath.

"And any reports from Commander Vanto?"

"The Ruling Families still refuse to help us, but the common populace seem to have made you a hero. He's reported posters of you sir, everywhere. You've become extremely popular to the populace despite your exile." answered Commander Stent.

"Hmmm, excellent news. Anything to report General Dorst?"

General Dorst let out a sigh. "Nothing much sir. Troops are still high spirits, but are itching to fight the Rebels."

"Unless the Rebels trespass our territory, then they're of no concern to us."

There was a moment of silence before Thrawn spoke again. "If there's nothing else to report, then I must take my leave."

"Yes sir." They all responded before the hologram cut out.

Thrawn sat back as he watched Lescah drink from his bowl of water.

He took out and read the status of Phalanx Squadron.

Active

Mandator III-class Star Dreadnought: Shadow of Bastion

Bellator-class Super Star Destroyer: Purifier, Overlord

Praetor-class Battlecruiser: Star Fire, Fury of Eriadu, Pride of Corellia

Allegiance-class Battlecruiser: Divinity, Sword of Kuat, Justice, Fist of Mandalore, Domination

Imperial-class Star Destroyer: Admonitor, Vanguard, Grey Wolf, Fury, Disciple, Rage, Reckoning, Vendetta, Ravage, Rampage

Victory-class Star Destroyer: Stalwart, Sceltor, Iron Fist, Resolute, Storm, Victorious, Defender, Illustrious, Fearless, Valiant, Warspite, Repulse, Renown, Demoralizer, Ambition

Venator-class Star Destroyer: Resurrection, Warrior's Spirit, Liberty, Light of Hope, Unity

Providence-class Dreadnought: Indomitable, Divine Fury, Wrath of Mustafar, Hellstorm

Munificent-class Star Frigate: Divine Vengeance, Dagger of Raxus, Independence, Unmerciful, Phoenix

Recusant-class Light Destroyer: Immortality, Trailblazer, Freedom, Bandit

Lucerhulk-class Battleship: Firestorm

Secutor-class Star Destroyer: Swarm

Gladiator-class Star Destroyer: Watcher, Hunter, Raider, Brute

Procursator-class Star Destroyer: Procursator, Pride, Greed, Envy, Infallible

Immobilizer 418-class Interdictor: Corvus, Whirlwind, Trapper, Venom

Interdictor-class Star Destroyer: Dominator

Strike-class Cruiser: Ebolo, Daring, Diamond, Arrow, Fire, Fear

Nebulon B2-class Frigate: Betrayal, Ludwick

Nebulon B-class Frigate: Maru Ki, Merciful, Turncoat

Phalanx-class Heavy Destroyer: Harbinger, Warthunder, Rain of Fire, Scorch

Syndic-class Destroyer: Syndic, Loyalty, Destiny, Twilight Trascendence, Heretic, Order

Chaf-class Destroyer: Armageddon, Destruction, Vicious, Reign, Barrage

Dreadnought-class Heavy Cruiser: ID1, ID2, ID3, ID4, ID5, ID6, ID7, ID8, ID9, ID10, ID11, ID12, ID13, ID14, ID15

KDY Escort Carrier: EC24, EC25, EC26, EC27, EC28, EC29, EC30, EC31, EC32, EC33, EC34, EC35, EC36, EC37, EC38

Carrack-class Light Cruiser: CK12, CK13, CK14, CK15, CK16, CK17, CK18, CK19, CK20, CK21, CK22, CK23, CK24, CK25, CK26, CK27, CK28, CK29, CK30, CK31, CK32,

Lancer-class Frigate: LC33, LC34, LC35, LC36, LC37, LC38, LC39, LC40, LC41, LC42, LC43, LC44, LC45, LC46, LC47, LC48, LC49, LC50, LC51,  
LC52, LC53, LC54, LC55, LC56, LC57, LC58

Inactive

Assertor-class Super Star Destroyer: Wrath

Thrawn let out a sigh. In the eyes of anybody else, this would be considered an impressive fleet, and it definitely is. Each ship and crew were picked by Thrawn and his commanders. Phalanx Squadron is not only the main fleet of the Empire of the Hand, but also an elite squadron. The majority of the ships excluding the Chiss warships, were sent by the Emperor himself. As for the Clone Wars ships themselves, both Thrawn and Palpatine knew the Unknown Regions is massive and Thrawn would need a large fleet to defend it. This problem was solved when Palpatine ordered old Republic and Separatist ships to undergo refit before being sent to Thrawn's command. Officially, they're listed as scrapped, unofficially, they're part of the Empire of the Hand Command.

While any other Commander would be very gracious for the Emperor's generosity, Thrawn isn't stupid. The Emperor sent these ships here to keep them out of the fight against the Rebels. The majority of the Imperial Fleet were sent to planets he knew the Rebels wouldn't dare attack. The rest are either sent along or in small fleets to protect unimportant planets. Meanwhile, he would send Death Squadron by themselves in a wild chase to hunt down the main Rebel Fleet. He knows by doing this, he'll keep the conflict going as long as possible.

The longer this conflict lasts, the more the Emperor can expand on the military.

He can't engage the Rebels since they have not attacked the Empire of the Hand nor have they discovered them yet. His orders were to keep it a secret from the rest of the galaxy. Thrawn wanted to stop this conflict and to stop all this madness.

If only I can engage the Rebels and end them as soon as possible.

He then glanced at the Nebulons on his datapad and let out a mischievous smile.

Yes, if only.

2 days later

Twilight Sparkle

ISD Admonitor

"Ugggh, how long until we there?" said Twilight who was laying on her bed.

Usually, she's never bored as she always has something to do or read. Unfortunately for both Spike and Twilight, they don't know how to read their written language.

"I dunno, why not ask Captain Niriz?" asked Spike as he laid on his bed on the other side of the room.

The both of them wore the clothes they were provided. Twilight was provided with an officer's uniform without a badge, and Spike was given a black armor to the Wookies. It only covered his chest, waist, and pelvic region leaving his limbs and his head exposed. It was all they had that would fit someone of his size. He did ask about that giant Stormtrooper they encountered earlier named Zuke, but he was told that it was a special order.

Spike then had an idea and sat up. "What if we talk to Thrawn again? Maybe he can teach us how to read their written language?"

Twilight looked at him. "Eh, fine. It's better than nothing."

They both got up and left the room. Their room was on the same floor as Thrawn's own bedroom and his office anyway so it was a short walk. The hallway was mostly empty aside from the occasional officer or patrol.

When they finally made it to his officer, the Stormtroopers recognized them easily and as per Thrawn's orders, opened the door for them.

As soon as the door closed, they heard talking. Captain Niriz and the other high ranking officers were all on the bridge. Twilight and Spike hugged the wall and got closer. She took a peek around the corner and could only see Thrawn, but she could not see the other individual unless she exposed herself. She could see Lescah sleeping on his bed near Thrawn's desk.

"You promised you would've killed him by now." They heard Thrawn said.

"Yes, I know. We all thought he was dead too." said another male voice they couldn't recognize.

Thrawn let out a sigh. "Fine, here. Take the journal. You should hide it somewhere more secure than throwing it down a Bottomless Pit."

"Look, how are we suppose to know it will end up here?"

"Then burn it then."

"You know I can't do that. Look, I promise this time we'll kill him."

"You better, not even Palpatine will be able to stand up to him."

"I know. Just give me the vial."

There was a moment of silence before Thrawn spoke again.

"I almost lost two squads of men looking for this. It's small but you can duplicate it."

"Thank you. I need to find the last journal. Max has it."

"Max has the last one? You gave it to him knowing Azarov and Steiner may find it?"

"I trust him."

*sigh* "Alright, I'm trusting you on this. Do whatever you can, even if it means recalling your nephew from the front lines."

"He won't like it, but I will."

"Before you go, how's your niece by the way?"

"She's an art professor believe it or not. I'm very proud of them."

"Then tell them both that I wish them good luck. Maybe one day, I'll meet them again."

"Very well."

There was sound of crackling energy before the room was filled with blue light.

"Wait Waddles! Come back. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was made of pork!"

"She's visiting?"

"Heh, yeah. The place is still a little gloomy without her brother around, but we can wait."

*BANG*

"Well I guess I should go now before she breaks something again. Until next time Thrawn."

"Very well. Good luck Sixer."

After a few moments, the crackling of energy disappeared before the room was filled with silence again.

"You can come out now."

Both Twilight and Spike froze. They dare not move after hearing Thrawn speak.

"There's no use hiding. I can see you through the cameras."

Both Twilight and Spike looked around until they both spotted a camera looking at them from a corner of the ceiling.

Twilight facepalmed while Spike turned around and banged his head on the wall.

They walked around the corner, heads down in shame.

"The warning still stand. If you speak of this to anyone else, I will personally throw the both of you into an escape pod and launch it into a star. And don't think your size will make a difference here Mr. Spike. I will always find a way. Now what is it do you want?"

"Well um, we have a problem. Spike and I cannot read the written language here." Twilight answered.

"That is unfortunate. What makes you think I have the time to teach the both of you?"

"Well, then is there someone else who can?"

They both heard the door open and turned around to see Captain Niriz walking towards them.

"Sir, I've come to report that Grand Admiral Grant has arrived at Imperial Center, it appears every Grand Admiral is there except for you sir."

"Very good Captain. Tell them I will be there in the next few days. One more thing Captain, these two do not know how to read our written language. I'm ordering you to teach them."

"Me?" Niriz all but yelled.

"Yes, you Captain. Unfortunately, I am very busy right now and it would be best if you teach them."

Niriz mentally cursed at Thrawn.

"Fine, but I get to have two weeks off."

"Five days."

"One week."

"Deal."

Niriz let out a sigh.

"Alright you two, come on."

Twilight and Spike followed Niriz out the door. He then told Spike to stay right below the blast door.

"Stay there, do not move."

"Why?" asked Spike.

"Just do it." Niriz hissed.

He tip toed past Spike and hugged the wall. Niriz made a quick peek around the corner to see Thrawn drinking a cup of wine, listening to classical music, and petting Lescah who was on his lap.

Niriz backed off as he leaned on the wall. He rubbed his temple in frustration.

Busy my ass you sneaky motherfucker.


	4. Hail the Emperor

1 Week Later

Imperial Center, Inner Core

Captain Dagon Niriz

ISD Admonitor

Niriz stood in front of the viewport of the bridge with a mug in his hand. From where he stood, he can see the many ships entering and leaving the capital of the Galactic Empire. Anybody that comes to Imperial Center can see the impressive Defence Fleet full of ISDs and VSDs. Today however, people are treated with the sight of a Super Star Destroyer. The Whelm, former flagship of Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik and the flagship of the Azure Hammer Command, awaited to escort the Grand Admiral back to Anaxes. Even though he no longer commands the Azure Hammer Command, they both had the same destination and High Command gave the go ahead for the gigantic warship to bring its former commander home.

Captain Niriz however, simply did not care about all this.

"Morning Captain. So how are you this past week?"

Niriz turned around to see First Officer Vodelini walking up to him.

He only shook his head.

"A lot of Rancor shit if you ask me. They learned the written language remarkably fast, but then, they demanded more."

"Like what?"

Niriz took a sip from his mug. "Mathematics, History, whatever. This is more of Admiral Parck's thing. He has more patience than I do and he taught the Grand Admiral. Well, at least I have the week off."

There was a pause as they just watch ships entering and leaving orbit.

"So how's our neighborhood friendly Agent Roz?" asked Niriz.

Vodelini shook his head. "Unfortunately, our dearest agent got drunk and fell into some machinery. All what's left of him are pieces I'm afraid. Scar Squad was the nearest to him but were too late to save him. I made sure his remains were sent directly to Director Isard."

Niriz smiled. Nobody liked the ISB. Director 'Iceheart' can complain all she wants about her agents who died due to 'accidents' in Thrawn's fleet, but without any evidence, she'll just look like a fool.

"So we should be expecting another agent?" Niriz asked.

"Hopefully not. I just hope the Grand Admiral returns before Iceheart sends another agent."

"So do I my friend, so do I."

Again, there was silence as they just stared out the viewport.

"So how's the coffee?" Vodelini asked.

"To be honest, it tastes like Tauntaun shit."

Vodelini chuckled. "So what's the story behind that?"

"There isn't a story, but it still tastes like shit. I hope they get better coffee this time."

Imperial Palace

Imperial Center, Inner Core

Twilight Sparkle

"Remember, do not speak, do not even look at anybody else in the Imperial Court. Remember to bow before the Emperor. Do not speak unless given permission, and if anybody in the Court asks you a question, ignore them and keep going." Thrawn told both Twilight and Spike.

They stood inside a shuttle, waiting for the ramp to be lowered, flanked by four Death Troopers.

"I understand the bowing part, but why do we need to ignore them?" asked Twilight.

"Simple, members of the Imperial Court are very powerful and do not like me in particular. Seeing you with me will mark the both of you as potential enemies."

"Why do they hate you?" asked Spike.

Thrawn turned around, facing the ramp.

"Simple, I wanted them to hate me."

Both Twilight and Spike were confused by that before the ramp was lowered.

What awaited them were two Humans covered entirely by red robes and a red helmet. They marched down the ramp following the Grand Admiral until he stopped in front of the Humans.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn. Welcome, I see you've brought guests." One of them said.

"Please, follow us." The other said.

"Very well, lead the way gentleman."

They followed the two red robed Humans into what Thrawn said was the Imperial Palace.

"So Kir Kanos, Carnor Jax, how have you been doing?" Thrawn asked.

They both glanced at Thrawn.

"How can you tell it was us sir?" One said.

"Very simple Kanos. I can remember people by their voices. So how has it been for the both of you ever since you were recalled by the Emperor? Both of your rooms are still empty in the Admonitor and I still kind of miss both of your presence."

"It's been boring actually Grand Admiral," said Jax. "At least we can listen to the many gossips and dealings made in the Imperial Court."

"I see. Anything I should know?"

"They still hate you Grand Admiral. Grand Admiral Tigellineus did a good job making you their worse enemy." said Kanos.

"Expected, but unfortunate. I used to think Tigellineus would at least be sympathetic when the Emperor inducted me into the Order."

Twilight walked a little faster until she was right next to Thrawn.

"Who are these two?" she whispered.

"Did Captain Niriz not mention them to you? These are the Emperor's Royal Guards."

Before Twilight can answer, Spike decided to ask Thrawn a question.

"After this, can we take a look around the city?"

"Absolutely not." Thrawn said.

"Why?"

"Not only will you draw attention, but you can easily get lost. I do not want to scour a planet wide city to look for the both you. Now please, be quiet, we are almost there."

Twilight and Spike held off anymore questions as they descended the stairs.

When they arrived at Imperial Center, both Twilight and Spike were gobsmacked by the planet-wide city. They thought it was impossible but here, they were proven wrong. They were even awestrucked by the defences. Hundreds of warships and defense platforms, but what caught their attention was the titan of a warship hovering on the planet's orbit.

When they asked Captain Niriz, he just said, "That's the Whelm, one of our Executor-class Super Star Destroyers."

Twilight began to explain how the Alliance Dreadnoughts were incredibly large, but she could see how the Executors are noticeably bigger.

Spike noticed how while Captain Niriz was listening to Twilight and was probably recording it, he seemed to have a bored look on the face. Of course with Twilight being Twilight, she went rambling on and the poor Captain nearly fell asleep.

The group walked down a large set of stairs before entering a large room.

Thrawn wasn't kidding when the Imperial Court was massive. There were people everywhere in fancy clothing, or wearing military uniforms.

The room was went nearly silent as every individual in the room stared at the newcomers. Even though she was told to ignore them, she can see many of them giving disgusted or hated looks at them. She could see some of them whispering each other.

Among the crowd, she saw a man with the same uniform as Thrawn push through the crowd and quickly walked up to Thrawn. Twilight's and Spike's eyes widened when they noticed he was a cyborg.

Imperial Palace

Imperial Center, Inner Rim

Grand Admiral Thrawn

"Osvald? Aren't you suppose to be with the others?"

The cyborg Grand Admiral had a worried look at his face before whispering.

"We have a situation. Delvardus has been removed from Zero Command."

"What?"

"Harrsk is the new commander. Delvardus has been transferred to Eriadu."

"And his little project?"

"Safe. Its hyperdrives, engines, and the bridge were completed luckily before he was removed. It's in Eriadu right now."

"At least there's some good news."

They were silent before Grand Admiral Teshik looked back at the two individuals following Thrawn.

"Who are they?"

"The reason why the Emperor recalled every Grand Admiral and Lord Vader. You'll hear the full story later on but these two will be invaluable to us."

They were silent as they entered another hallway, this one full of Royal Guards.

The group entered another series of hallways and stairs before entering an elevator.

Thrawn felt a sense of pity for Twilight and Spike. This palace is a maze and people can easily get lost the first time they come here. It'll take a few trips before they can memorize the layout of the palace.

The elevator finally stopped and they were met with another hallway.

Luckily, this hallway was shorter and they were met by a door guarded by several Royal Guards.

They stopped in front of the door as one of the Royal Guards did a short bow.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik, guests, the Emperor is expecting you."

The guard opened the door and the group walked in.

Twilight noticed the room was mostly barren besides the large red curtains at the huge window and the chair in front of it.

There were ten other individuals with the same uniform as Thrawn standing near the window plus one indivual in black robes and had a blindfold.

Next to the chair was an individual clad in black armor and robes. He had his arms crossed. Twilight and Spike were visibly intimidated by the mere presence and the heavy mechanical breathing of said individual.

In front of the chair was an officer with a black uniform who was kneeling.

Finally, on the chair was a sickly, pale, and wrinkled man covered entirely in a black robe.

"General Mohc, it is unfortunate what has become of your project and we are glad you have finally recovered from your injuries."

"Thank you my lord. It is indeed unfortunate what has befallen the Arc Hammer. I implore you my lord, you have seen the capabilities of the Dark Troopers. Please, I need more funding to continue it."

"You must be mistaken General Mohc. Your Dark Trooper Project was terminated while you were incapacitated."

General Mohc looked up with a pleading look on his face. "B-but my lord, the Dark Troopers were very effective. You have to understand the value of these-"

"Need I remind you General Mohc. A single Rebel agent defeated your Dark Troopers and destroyed the Arc Hammer. This has spoken volumes that they're useless against a competent enemy."

General Mohc chose not to answer.

"You will retain your position as administrator at the academy at Carida. You should be elated General. I would've ordered your disposal had it not been for your service to the Empire and you were able to produce many of the best soldiers in the Empire from the academy. I can assure you, many of my own personal Royal Guards have attended Carida and have nothing but praise for you."

"May I make a suggestion my lord?"

Everyone looked at Thrawn.

"You dare speak out of turn you cretin?" Shouted a Grand Admiral.

The Emperor merely raised his right hand. "Be quiet Grand Admiral Pitta."

He turned to Thrawn with a smirk. "I am delighted you were able to join us Grand Admiral Thrawn. Tell me, what is your suggestion?"

"The pleasure is all mine my lord. I propose putting General Mohc under my command. You see my lord, I am short of experienced officers under my command. I require someone who can train my troops and for someone they can rally behind should the need arise."

"Is General Dorst not enough for you Grand Admiral?"

"General Dorst is indeed a competent officer and I am glad he is under my command, but my troops need someone who is well-known. I believe General Dorst and General Mohc will work very effectively together."

The Emperor was silent for a while before speaking up.

"Very well. General Mohc, you will be placed under Grand Admiral Thrawn's command. I trust you will follow all of his orders?"

General Mohc got up and bowed to the Emperor. "Yes my lord. I will not fail you."

"Very good General. You are dismissed. Now, I believe we have two guests that need to be introduced?"

General Mohc quickly walked up and stood one of the Grand Admirals. He was noticeably shaken.

Thrawn bowed at the Emperor and introduced Twilight and Spike to him.

"Yes my lord, this is Former Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike, her adopted younger brother."

Twilight and Spike went up to the Emperor and kneeled.

"You may join the others Grand Admiral." The Emperor turned to the two newcomers.

"You two may rise." Both Twilight and Spike got up and stood at attention.

"Now, please explain everything."

They explained everything from their time before Twilight's ascension to their rescue by Thrawn. To them, it felt like hours while being stared at by some of the most powerful people in the galaxy.

While they were telling their story, Thrawn decided to have a conversation with those around him.

"I see you're now the Grand Inquisitor Jerec. Did you lose a third ship this time?"

The Dark Jedi sneered at Thrawn. "The loss of the Vengeance and the Vengeance II were unavoidable."

"Was it Jerec? When I was transferred, the Vengeance had one of the best crew I've ever seen. I personally molded them to an elite crew."

"They were expendable."

"That kind of thinking is exactly what will lead to your downfall. Watch your step Jerec."

Jerec would've killed the Chiss officer right then and there if it weren't for the fact, Thrawn is favored by the Emperor besides Lord Vader himself.

Twilight and Spike went on and on with their story. Finally, after she was done, the room fell into silence.

"This is preposterous!"

Everyone looked at Grand Admiral Danetta Pitta.

"You expect us to believe something so childish? Half of your story sounded like something out of a child's fantasy! Magic? Species that see themselves as superior? Everyone knows Humanity is the superior race. The Wookiees know it, the Twi'leks know it, everyone knows it!"

Grand Admiral Pitta pointed at Thrawn.

"This is a ruse by Thrawn to gain more forces under his command. There is no other explanation. He found a new, primitive species and are using these two to strengthen his own command."

A bearded Grand Admiral took a step towards Pitta, but then stopped, and stepped back with a grin.

"What is it Josef? Want to prove me wr-hrk"

Pitta quickly put his hands on his throat as he was choked by an invisible force.

Twilight and Spike eye's widened as they saw the black armored individual raise a hand as the loudmouth officer was seemingly choked by an invisible force.

Thrawn looked around to his everyone's reaction. Almost all of the Imperials had an impassive look on their faces. Grand Admiral Josef Grunger was smiling as he watched his rival suffer. Meanwhile, Grand Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus shook his head in a disapproving motion and Thrawn could barely hear him speak.

"Idiot."

Others must've heard that as he noticed both Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik and Grand Admiral Miltin Takel smirking.

"You are out of line Grand Admiral Pitta."

The deep voice of Darth Vader, the Emperor's enforcer and Dark Lord of the Sith, resonated throughout the room.

"You were summoned here to heed their warning, not to to ridicule them."

Vader put his hand down, releasing Pitta from the force choke.

Pitta gasped for air as he fell to the ground. He started gasping for much needed air.

"Do not push your luck Grand Admiral, otherwise, I will personally hand you over to some Wookiees."

The Grand Admiral's face paled as he retreated back to the group of his fellow Grand Admirals.

Grand Admiral Grunger chose that moment to tease him as he stood close to him.

"You know what? I always expected an idiot like you to get careless and get ripped apart by his own prisoners. I guess being choked by Lord Vader in front of all of us is good enough."

"Shut it." Pitta hissed.

The Emperor then addressed Twilight and Spike once again.

"A very interesting and unusual story. I am very interested in your magic. Would please provide us with a demonstration my child?"

Twilight bowed. "Yes your majesty."

She stepped back and her horn glowed. A purple aura surrounded Spike as he began to float in the air. Many in the room stared wide eyed, but Spike had an annoyed look on his face.

Twilight took a deep breath and in a flash, appeared in front of the Emperor who sat frozen and impassive. Some of the Grand Admiral moved to take out their blasters, Vader's right armed flinched as if he was about to grab something, and the Royal Guards had their force pikes at the ready and were about to charge before Twilight again disappeared in a flash, appearing right next to Spike.

The Emperor raised a hand to stop anyone from attacking as he chuckled.

"Very impressive my child. However, teleporting in front of me is very ill-advised. It will be seen as an attempt to attack me and I advise never to do that again."

Twilight gulped as she bowed.

"Many apologies your majesty."

"Now that you've told your story and have warned us, what do you plan to do?"

Both Twilight and Spike stood in silent as everyone else waited for an answer.

"With your permission your majesty, we would like to help your Empire prepare for the oncoming onslaught." said Spike.

The room fell into silence.

"M-my lord."

Everyone except for the Emperor stared at one of the Grand Admirals.

"We have the largest military the galaxy has ever seen. We have weapons that can destroy entire planets. We do not need more preparation. I believe we should hand these two over to Grand Admiral Pitta to learn more about their species."

Everyone knew being handed over to Grand Admiral Pitta is a death sentence. The Grand Admiral commands a fleet of prison ships who would capture large groups of non-Humans to be exterminated or experimented on by scientists.

"That will not be necessary Grand Admiral Raz. I believe we need to prepare for the worst case scenario. We should be grateful these two are willing to help us."

"But-but my lord-"

"That will be all Grand Admiral Raz. Grand Admiral Thrawn?"

Thrawn stepped forward. "Yes my lord?"

"You're fleet engaged with this Celestial Alliance. What do you suggest?"

"I believe my lord that Miss Sparkle and Mr. Spike would be more effective preparing my command. After all my lord, my command is the closest to Celestial Alliance territory and I have no doubt in my mind we will encounter them again before we defeat the Rebel Alliance."

The Emperor was silent as he put some thought into it.

"Lord Vader, what do you think?"

Thrawn could see that Twilight and Spike seemed to avoid looking directly at Lord Vader. They seem to be intimidated by his very presence.

"I agree with Grand Admiral Thrawn, however, I believe he would need more ships to reinforce his command."

Grand Admiral Pitta spoke up once again.

"This is ridiculous. This animal is playing us! He only wants-"

He was silent as the Emperor addressed him

"Grand Admiral Pitta, this is your last warning. Be quiet or I will have Lord Vader throw you out the window."

Pitta started sweating as Vader turned to him. He quickly backed off to avoid the wrath of the Dark Lord.

"Continue Lord Vader." said Palpatine.

"The Imperial Navy has plenty of Capital Ships guarding unimportant worlds and vainly chasing the Rebel Fleets. Plus, the Black Sword Command has two Executors under construction and a third completed. I suggest we send them to reinforce the Grand Admiral's command."

"A sound plan, but the Intimidator has not even fully acquired a crew yet and the Ravager and the Arbitrator are not yet complete. However, I do agree we should send more capital ships, don't you agree Grand Admiral Thrawn?"

Thrawn mentally cursed. "Of course my lord. I appreciate your generosity."

"As for the two individuals you have brought, I am incorporating the both of them into your staff. They will serve in an advisory role to prepare you and your command for the Celestial Alliance. Your command is the front lines Grand Admiral. You are correct however, you will most likely encounter the Celestial Alliance again before we wipe out the Rebel Alliance. Do everything necessary to keep them from gaining a foothold in our territories. Once the Rebel Alliance is destroyed, we shall turn our full attention on this Celestial Alliance. I trust you will not fail me Grand Admiral."

Thrawn bowed his head. "Yes my lord. I shall do what you ask."

The Emperor smiled. "Then go, everyone is dismissed. Lord Vader, Grand Inquisitor Jerec, and Grand Admiral Declann shall stay for a moment.

Imperial Palace

Imperial Center, Inner Core

Emperor Sheev Palpatine

Strange individuals indeed. Thrawn seems to be suspicious of my plans. I need to be more careful.

He watched as all of the officers and the Royal Guards aside from those he called, leave the room. Palpatine noticed Grand Admiral Pitta continuing to glare hatefully at both Grand Admirals Thrawn and Grunger. He nearly chuckled at the Grand Admiral's childish hatred for those two.

At last, the room was silent aside from the mechanical breathing from Lord Vader.

"What is it do you need my master?" asked Lord Vader.

"The two individuals who Thrawn brought in, Miss Sparkle and Mr. Spike. What do you make of them?"

Grand Admiral Nial Declann, dark skin and with a black cape, shook his head.

"I could not read them nor could I sense the force in them."

"Same here, it's as if I'm being pushed out every time I try to pry into their minds like there's a wall. Very curious, I have never encountered a species that can do that except-"

"The ysalamiri." Vader said.

"Exactly. However, the Ysalamiri's powers seem to be passive while Miss Sparkle can use it to teleport as we have seen."

"Then we shall learn everything we can about their magic from the prisoners Grand Admiral Thrawn acquired." Palpatine said.

"You are handing them over to Grand Admiral Pitta my lord?" asked Declann.

"No, that fool will end up killing them before actually learning anything. I will have my own scientists learn from them."

"My master, wouldn't it be wise if Miss Sparkle was placed under my command? I would like to test the force against her magic."

He wants another apprentice. I will not have someone like Starkiller delay my plans again. Palpatine thought.

"That will not be necessary Lord Vader. Continue searching for Skywalker and the Rebel Commanders. Once we deal with them, then you can worry about Miss Sparkle."

"Yes my master."

Imperial Palace

Imperial Center, Inner Core

Grand Admiral Thrawn

"I, uh, I cannot thank you enough Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"No need General Mohc. I am very interested in your Dark Trooper Project."

The two walked side by side flanked by a pair of Royal Guards with Twilight and Spike right behind them followed by the four Death Troopers.

"I have my own group of scientists. If needed, I will fund your project. Work alongside my scientists. I saw so much potential in your project."

"Thank you Grand Admiral."

"Take a shuttle. Meet me on the Admonitor. I've already alerted the crew that you are coming. We can discuss other things later."

General Mohc nodded before walking away.

Thrawn turned to address Twilight and Spike. Every passerby gave them weird looks including the occasional sneers.

"You did very well, though I can't say I approve how you demonstrated teleportation Miss Sparkle."

Twilight smiled sheepishly. "I'm very sorry about that. I just go carried away."

"No need to apologize. The most important thing is you two didn't end up angering the Emperor. I need to ask you a question before we leave. If I recall, you said you've healed yourself and your friends with you magic a few times. Is it possible you can heal someone who's suffered from a head injury and bring them out of a comatose state?"

Twilight glanced at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, my friend Rainbow Dash did suffer some head injuries in the past. I helped her heal. To bring someone out of a comatose state? I've never done that before but I have read some books that showed me how."

"Good, before we return to my command, I would like you to help someone in Eriadu."

"Eriadu? Where is that?" asked Spike.

"A planet in the Outer Rim. The mistress of an Imperial Admiral is in a comatose state. He's obsessed with finding a cure to help her and we fear he'll end up destroying himself and those around him."

"Well, sure. I'll do what I can to help." Twilight said with a smile.

"Good, head to the shuttle. I'll meet you there. The Royal Guards will escort you."

"Where are you going?" asked Spike.

"There's someone I need to talk to before we leave. Our first stop will be Anaxes, then to Eriadu, and finally to Nirauan where you will meet my staff."

"Um, okay." Twilight said, not too sure what the Grand Admiral has planned.

Thrawn stepped aside to let the four of them leave. He stared at Twilight and Spike before turning away to find a certain cybernetic Grand Admiral.

It didn't take long searching for Grand Admiral Teshik who was on the way to the landing pad with his escort of six Stormtroopers. Thrawn and his escorts fell in line with Thrawn walking alongside Teshik.

"I may have found the solution to get Delvardus."

"Oh? Do tell." Teshik said with an eyebrow raised.

"Miss Sparkle has a history of healing one of her friend's head injuries. She has never brought someone out of a comatose state, but she taught herself how to."

"This is a golden opportunity. I assume you will stop by at Eriadu?"

"Of course. Right after Anaxes. What about Zsinj?"

"Ziering and Sunber said they can't take that risk. Even though they're part of Zsinj's staff, Zsinj is not familiar with either one of them. We need someone who knew him personally and knows he strengths and weaknesses."

Thrawn sighed.

"Fine, I will stop by Taris and convince him."

"It's imperative we get to him. We need the Brawl and the Quelii Sector Fleet on our side."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed you didn't mention Crimson Command."

"I was getting to that. Treuten Teredoc was promoted to High Admiral and now commands Crimson Command."

Thrawn hissed in frustration.

"I take it Zsinj and Kosh Teredoc are displeased?"

"Very. Treuten taunts his brother daily and Zsinj went berserk when he got the news."

"How so?"

"He throws things around like an animal and threw some chairs out the window of his office. None of his staff and assistants were willing to stop him and avoided him for a few days in fear he might execute them."

"That bad huh? I'll talk to him and calm him down."

"Grant will talk to Kaine in a few days and we were able to get Weblin, essentially giving us Black Sword Command. Losing Zero Command hurts and we lost Captain Needa. Vader executed him several weeks ago.

"That means Commander Pellaeon is the most senior member with us in Death Squadron?"

"Exactly. However, we can turn this into an advantage. Pellaeon's reported there's a growing distrust and hatred among the Death Squadron's Captains towards Vader. General Veers, Admiral Montferrat, Admiral Prittick, Captain Lennox, and Captain Kallic are on board with us."

"That's good news. Hopefully, Needa's death would not be in vain. I still prefer if we had Zero Command and Crimson Command under our control."

"Well we can't get everything. Takel is working on getting the Enforcer and both Grunger and Batch had the Aggressor and the Terror undergoing refits. Makati and Syn are stuck in limbo. They won't listen to us nor Tigellineus yet."

"Then we must have patience. I have a plan to end this farce of a civil war as soon as possible."

They were silent as they passed Grand Admiral Tigellineus who was talking to a group of nobles.

"I can't stand Tigellineus. By the way, I heard one of your former students is making a name for themselves."

"As an officer?"

"No unfortunately, as a crime lord."

Thrawn smirked, realizing who Teshik was referring to.

"He showed so much talent in the academy, but was nonetheless a criminal. A brilliant young man, but he could not fool me."

Thrawn stopped with Teshik and the escorts following suit. Teshik looked at Thrawn who was looking at the ground before looking back at him.

"I want any and every info on him sent to me. Once he makes his move, I want to assume command of all ships wherever he attacks if possible, even yours."

"Care to explain Thrawn?" Teshik said crossing his arms.

"I was the one who taught him and recognized his brilliance. I know his strengths and weaknesses. Any other commander in the Imperial Navy cannot stand against him in battle and I fear we may lose you, Grunger, Takel, or whoever engages him."

"But then we might lose you."

"Any and all blame should be placed on me. I should've handed him over to ISB, but I expelled him instead. This is my mistake, and I will deal with him personally."


	5. The Six Heads of the Hydra

SSD Whelm

Imperial Center, Inner Rim

Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik

It's been a while since Teshik walked the halls of his beloved former flagship. The Whelm is truly an intimidating, but magnificent ship. The mere presence of an Executor is enough to make enemies run, but there is always those brave few.

Destroying the Far Orbit and killing Coh Veshiv, in the view of certain Grand Admirals and the many politicians and nobles in Imperial Center, removed Teshik as a powerful player in the Imperial Courts.

Of course, the Emperor was angry at Teshik, but he did not regret his decision.

He trapped the Far Orbit with his fleet, and nowhere else to go, the traitors aimed to ram the bridge of the Star Destroyer Vindictive. With the speed of the Nebulon and how slow the Vindictive was to get out of its way, Teshik had no choice but to order his fleet to blow the escort frigate into smithereens.

Teshik was quite happy to end Veshiv anyway. The Imperial Adviser was corrupted and had a habit of blackmailing others. He tried to blackmail the late Grand Admiral Demetrius Zaarin and Thrawn soon after. Both of course were not intimidated by him.

What many did not know was how close Veshiv was to finding about all of the Imperials Teshik had allied himself with and their resentment for the Emperor.

Veshiv had to die and Teshik knew about the consequences. He had plans ready and alerted all of his allies the contingency plans in the event of his demise.

The Far Orbit's suicide run did surprise him however and he quickly forgot about why he originally needed to end Veshiv. Veshiv never contributed anything positive to the Empire anyway. The lives aboard the Vindictive was way more important to Teshik.

Teshik ran his left hand on the wall of the hallway.

It's good to be home. Even if it's just for a short time. Teshik thought.

The cyborg ignored his stormtrooper escorts who trailed behind him and everything around him.

He finally came up to the blastdoors of the bridge.

It opened for the Grand Admiral and he was met with a sight for sore eyes.

The bridge crew were hard at work, prepping for the Grand Admiral. Admiral Feyet Kiez was issuing orders.

What he noticed was that Kiez and many members of the bridge crew had smiles on their faces.

After all, they all saw Teshik as a father figure. He was there when they were all assigned to the Whelm. He molded the entire Azure Hammer Command into an elite fighting force. His decision to save the Vindictive made their respect for the Grand Admiral soar. Of course, when they heard of how the Emperor punished Teshik and pictures of his grievous injuries surfaced, pretty much everyone in Azure Hammer Command were infuriated. They were all willing die just to save their beloved Grand Admiral.

"Grand Admiral on deck!" Teshik heard Kiez yell.

Immediately, everyone snapped to attention.

Teshik's only surviving eye teared up a little at the sight of his old crew. He walked up to Kiez.

"At ease."

They all dropped their salute.

"I have no words to describe to see all of you once again. Others may see us as a simple command, but here, we are all family. My heart was shattered when I was removed from this family, but I did not regret saving the Vindictive. In my absence, I have been keeping tabs in all of you and I was very proud. You did not let my removal get in your way, but instead, used it to drive you further. My presence here is only temporary. Let's make this final trip to Anaxes a meaningful one."

Admiral Kiez stepped up.

"With all due respect sir, you are the father of this fleet. You have molded us into a force to be reckoned with and even put yourself on the line to save others on this fleet. We will follow you to the most dangerous places this galaxy can throw at us. We will happily die for you Grand Admiral. The Emperor may have removed you from command, but we are a family. Everywhere you go, you can be damn sure we won't be far behind to watch your back. You will, and have always been the commander of this fleet."

The entire bridge crew snapped to attention once again. This time, a single tear did fall out of his only eye. It was a sight many have not seen for a long time. The mighty Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik hasn't shown even a small hint of emotion since his injuries.

"Thank you, all of you. I cannot ask for a better crew, a fleet nonetheless. Now let's get back to work."

Grand Admiral Octavian Grant

Imperial Center, Inner Core

ISD Oriflamme

Grand Admiral Octavian Grant, a Tapani Noble and one of the weakest Grand Admirals in the Imperial Court, stood on the bridge of his flagship, watching the Whelm along with the ISD Eleemosynary, Teshik's personal squadron, and ships from the Azure Hammer Command jump into hyperspace.

Grant at first, didn't like any of the Grand Admirals. Some of them loved to mingle with politicians whom he hates, and others he saw were not even nobles to begin with like Grand Admiral Peccati Syn.

It took several war games before Grant finally had some level of respect for his peers. He was absolutely livid when he found out about Thrawn's promotion to Grand Admiral. Not only was he an alien, but to his knowledge, he was not a noble either.

During a war game over Validusia, Grant challenged the new Grand Admiral. Everyone expected the Grand Admiral who defeated the fleet of the legendary General Jan Dodonna to win. Many were completely shocked when the alien Grand Admiral utterly defeated Grant. Grant unexpectedly was not upset with his defeat, but was instead very intrigued.

He decided to set up a meeting with the new Grand Admiral to have a drink and learn more about him. There, Grant learned that Thrawn would be considered a noble. Although he was born a commoner, he rose through the ranks quickly in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force and was adopted into the Eighth Ruling Family. Thrawn introduced to him his usual strategy on how he would beat his opponents, art.

Grant almost laughed until Thrawn explained to him how art helped him defeat his opponents. Nonetheless, Grant in the end believed it to be ingenious. He did know art, but Thrawn was able to use it to crush his opponents, something Grant knows he's incapable of doing.

Later on, he met privately with Grand Admirals Thrawn and Osvald Teshik where they told him everything, from the many wars of the past, the Sith, the Jedi, and even information about the Emperor and Lord Vader Thrawn discovered secretly.

Grant did not want to believe it at first, but the evidence Thrawn showed him seemed very genuine. At the advice of Teshik, Thrawn took Grant to both Naboo and Tatooine to see further evidence if he did not believe them.

It was then Grant finally hooked, the Third Head of the Hydra has joined them.

The first to leave Imperial Center was Grand Admirals Josef Grunger and Martio Batch, then Miltin Takel in the ISD Magic Dragon, Afsheen Makati in the ISD Steadfast, Peccati Syn in the ISD Fi, and Rufaan Tigellinus in the ISD Avatar.

The ISD Emperor's Disciple and the ISD Admonitor are still in orbit meaning Ishin-Il-Raz and Thrawn are still here. However, Grant did see two shuttle heading towards the Admonitor while there has been no activity from the Emperor's Disciple.

Only Nial Declann didn't have a personal flagship and spend most of his time in Imperial Center. Thinking back, Grant has never heard of Declann participating in any battles ever since his promotion to Grand Admiral. Even Tigellinus still performed regular naval duties, chasing pirates and destroying Rebel bases.

Grant's time is limited, Four of the Six Heads of the Hydra have already departed for Anaxes. Only Thrawn and himself are left. Knowing Thrawn will catch up, he gave the order to jump to hyperspace.

"Plot coordinates for Anaxes."

"Yes sir." He heard a voice behind him.

Grand Admiral Thrawn

Imperial Center, Inner Core

ISD Admonitor

"Welcome back aboard sir, how was the meeting?" asked Captain Niriz.

Thrawn was back on the bridge of the Admonitor flanked by Twilight and Spike. In front of them were Captain Niriz and General Mohc.

"I think it went quiet well. Did you inform General Mohc about everything and what he should expect?"

"Yes sir. I've even warned him about...Admiral Krennel's behavior."

"Do not worry Grand Admiral. I've dealt with officers like Krennel before. Rest assured, I'll be fine with him around." said General Mohc.

"Very good. Now, set course for Anaxes."

"Yes sir." said Niriz.

Behind Niriz, Thrawn could see the Oriflamme jump into hyperspace.

"Make haste, we're already behind schedule." said Thrawn.

Thrawn heard the sound of someone grunting and the cracking of bones.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna hit the hay." said Spike.

"I'm coming with you, I need to read more about the Empire's history anyway." said Twilight.

Thrawn turned around to address them.

"Very well, get plenty of rest. We have a very long trip ahead of us."

"We will, goodnight sir." Spike said while the dragon and the alicorn gave him a salute before walking away.

As they were walking away, Thrawn took note of the muscles on Spike and the wings and the horn on Twilight. He would love to see how strong Spike is compared to Zuke from Scar Squad or a Wookiee. As for Twilight Sparkle, Thrawn noted to have someone cut holes on her spare uniform and cap for her horn and wings.

"Sir huh? Kids catch up quick." Captain Niriz said.

"Kids? Just how old are those two?" asked General Mohc.

"From what I was able to gather, Spike is only 19 years old and Twilight Sparkle is 25 years old. Gotta be hard for Twilight. Being 25 and was a very powerful individual in a galactic power. Heh, my 25 year old self would've probably destroyed this galaxy through stupidity if I was in her position." answered Niriz.

Thrawn turned back to the viewport and admired the many warships and defense platforms defending the capital of the Galactic Empire.

With the power we have, this Rebellion should've been crushed years ago.

"Alert the Ludwick and the Maru Ki. Tell them to head for Naval Station Validusia where they will rendezvous with the Merciful, Turncoat, and the Betrayal. The station commander has already been notified and they will receive new orders from there." Thrawn said.

"Yes sir. Anything else?" said Niriz.

"On the way here, I was notified that the Emperor has already ordered more capital ships to reinforce our fleet. Some of them will meet us in the Quelii Oversector. The rest of them will meet us at Eriadu in the Seswenna Sector. We will join Grand Admiral Octavian Grant's fleet on the journey to Eriadu. He will meet with Grand Moff Ardus Kaine while myself, Miss Sparkle, and Mr Spike have a meeting with Admiral Sander Delvardus."

"Very well sir. I'll alert the fleet." said Niriz.

Niriz and Mohc left Thrawn alone as he gazed out the viewport. The Admonitor and the rest of the fleet were getting into positions to make the jump to hyperspace. Due to the heavy traffic of Imperial Center, many ships from cruise liners and freighters passed by the Imperial fleet.

Thrawn wondered about Twilight and Spike. He knows the Emperor gave them advisory roles, but their actions to save that Stormtrooper squad and against the Celestial Alliance shows they could fight and have some experience commanding a large force. Maybe he can give them more than just an advisory role.

Both of them are very smart individuals. While Twilight Sparkle is the smarter of them two, has political experience, and was apparently one of the most powerful wielders of magic back at her home, she is quite physically weak. Thrawn took note to see if she can handle a blaster and use martial arts.

Spike on the other hand, can't use magic like Twilight, but his ability to breathe flames is a powerful weapon. He is very muscular, strong, and Thrawn wouldn't be surprised if he could use his flames and his tail to his advantage. In close combat, Spike seems to be capable of going toe to toe with even Rukh. With his strength, he should have no problem handling heavy weapons.

This will have to wait however, Thrawn has plans to make after all.

En route to Anaxes

ISD Admonitor

Twilight Sparkle

Twilight gazed at the datapad in her hands while laying on her bed. On the other side of the room was Spike, sleeping with his armor on the floor next to his bed. She counted herself lucky, the crew had no problem finding undergarments for her, but they had a little trouble finding one for Spike. Luckily, the Stormtrooper who addressed himself as Zuke had a whole wardrobe with him with plenty of underwear. He was about the same size as Spike and was the biggest Human she's ever seen thus far. Spike liked his armor, but sleeping with it would be annoying. Considering how Spike likes to toss and turn in his sleep, it would've been awkward if Twilight woke up to see his junk sticking out. It's something Twilight does not want to experience again.

Next to her bed was an alarm clock with a neatly folded uniform. In order to not wake up Spike, she lowered to volume low enough so it wouldn't bother the sleeping dragon.

For an hour, she scoured through the holonet, finding as much information as she can, especially on the individuals she just met.

Instantly, she had a distaste for several of the individuals. Grand Admirals Ishin-Il-Raz, Rufaan Tigellineus, and Danetti Pitta were some of the most hated individuals in the Empire. Only a few individuals such as Director Ysanne Isard of the Imperial Intelligence Bureau, Darth Vader, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, and the Emperor himself topped those three Grand Admirals.

The other Grand Admirals had some weird backgrounds. Martio Batch was never a military commander and was more like a scientist and Nial Declann was an Imperial pilot. Why the Emperor decided to promote them to such a high-rank was a mystery to her.

Curiously for Thrawn, there was zero information on his background prior to joining the Imperial Navy. All information started with him taking crash courses in an Academy and being the protege of a certain Voss Parck whom according to the holonet, was a Captain before being demoted to Commander. There was a time gap before all of a sudden, he emerged as an Admiral.

Then, there was something called a "Ghost Fleet" that was mentioned in both Parck's and Thrawn's bio. Apparently, there was a conspiracy going on among the Empire's populace. There were several Imperial ships including three Super Star Destroyers and their crew who never show up on any spaceports. Every once in a while, they were sighted but only on Imperial Center. The Admonitor itself was one of those ships listed as part of the "Ghost Fleet".

To Twilight's surprise, new information popped up while she was on the page about the Ghost Fleet. According to the very bottom, the Star Destroyers Admonitor, Grey Wolf, Vanguard, Stalwart, Sceltor, and Iron Fist with some escorts showed up on Imperial Center. Suspiciously, according the the writer, they showed up around the same time as the flagships of other Grand Admirals.

Considering how the Grey Wolf was the last known flagship of the then Vice Admiral Thrawn, they've suspected that this Ghost Fleet was in fact the personal squadron of Grand Admiral Thrawn. However, his base of operations and the location of the rest of the Ghost Fleet was still a mystery.

The rest of the page was just a list of warships suspected of being part of the Ghost Fleet.

Vector, Wrath, Sword of Kuat, Pride of Corellia, Purge, etc.

Curiously for Twilight, the page said the Vector and the Purge disappeared completely long before the rest of the Ghost Fleet disappeared from the known galaxy. Not even the families of the crew knew of their fates. According to Imperial High Command, the Vector and the Purge were listed as Missing in Action. There were rumors of supposed survivors who claim the crews of both ships were infected by a virus which made them into mindless mutants. The last command given to the Vector according to some Imperial Commanders, was to transport unknown cargo by orders of Lord Vader. Vader himself has made no comments about the Vector nor the mysterious cargo.

The rest of the page was just full of conspiracy theories that Twilight found outrageous.

A fighter that can destroy a star? The Emperor orchestrating the Clone Wars by playing both sides? Where do these people get these ideas from? Twilight thought.

Finding no more information that interests her, she decided to listen to a news network.

The screen switched to a brown-haired female Human in a black suit, giving a report.

"Breaking News, the Equality for All Movement has organized a new set of demonstrations. It has been reported that they are holding protests in many planets from Imperial Center, to Corellia, to Eriadu, and to Fondor. In order to avoid clashes with counter-protesters, law enforcement has been sent to either protect the protesters, or order them to cease and desist. This has come after pictures and videos on the holonet was leaked of Wookiee slaves on Kashyyyk, to even the kidnapping of Human slaves from Jabiim.

This has sparked outrage as people believe the Emperor is turning a blind eye on these criminal acts. It is no secret that non-Humans are treated as Second-class Citizens in the Empire, but a growing number of people are demanding equality. Many within the Imperial Military themselves have been open on their opinions. While Grand Admirals Ishin-Il-Raz, Danetti Pitta, and Rufaan Tigellineus were quick to denounce them as Rebel sympathizers, Grand Admirals Osvald Teshik, Thrawn, and Octavian Grant have announced their support for the movement. This was heralded as a turning point as people wave flags and posters with the three Grand Admirals. For Thrawn especially, he was seen as a hero to non-Humans. The alien surprised many when he was promoted to Grand Admiral by the Emperor himself.

Some Imperial Admirals have come out this week including Admiral Sander Delvardus, Teren Rogriss, and former Admirals Barton Coburn and Shoan Kilian. In response, Admirals Blitzer Harrsk, Treuten Teradoc, and Kosh Teradoc have denounced their colleagues and their movement.

So far, no Grand Moffs have denounced the movement but they have been publicly supported by Grand Moff Ardus Kaine who made a speech just last week."

The news showed a video of an Imperial Officer with gray hair on a platform in front of a huge crowd of people.

"Back then, I probably would never have supported the Equality Movement. I grew up around Humans and I was taught that Humans were the superior race. I carried that belief to my promotion to Grand Moff. The most astounding thing happened to me. During an inspection on Ryloth, the planet was attacked by pirates. Not only did they come for my head, but to also capture Imperial equipment and acquire Twi'lek slaves. It was truly an amazing sight, Humans and Twi'leks fighting together against a common evil, not seen since the Clone Wars. My life was even saved from a sniper by a Twi'lek named Sera who is here to join us today."

Kaine gestured to a light blue Twi'lek who sat on a chair behind him along with some other aliens and Imperial Officers. Sera was wearing a white dress and nodded to the Grand Moff with a smile.

"She along with everyone there have my eternal gratitude. From that day forward, I began to believe that a unified Empire is a stronger Empire. One where there is no slavery, one where everyone, Humans and Twi'leks, Wookiees and Trandoshans, can stand side by side as equals, fighting for one banner. If anyone in Imperial Center can hear me, in order for the Galactic Empire to move forward, we need equality now! When our children grow up, they should be viewing us with pride, not shame or fear! The Empire will not stand divided, but will be stronger and more powerful united!"

There was a resounding cheer from the crowd before the video cut off and returned to the news caster.

Many have accused the Equality Movement as Rebel sympathizers and traitors. However, many experts agree, the movement is not traitorous at all. Some of their demands do seem aligned with the Rebel Alliance, but experts say, the movement consists of people who agree with some of the Rebel's ideas, but will not betray the Empire. Their main objective, is to improve the Empire, not destroy it. Grand Admiral Ishin-Il-Raz just yesterday announced that the Equality Movement are all traitors that should be arrested and jailed. His comments have been heralded by many nobles and politicians. As for the Emperor himself, he has made no comment about the movement at all whatsoever.

Coming up next, the Admonitor and some ships of the supposed Ghost Fleet show up on Imperial Center. What could this mean? And later, the Crimson Command finds itself with a new commander, in the form of High Admiral Treuten Teradoc. What could this mean for Grand Moff Zsinj and his power within the Quelii Oversector? We'll be interviewing Admiral Nils Tenant on what he believes is   
an upset in balance of power in the region. Stay tuned, we'll be back right after this break."

Twilight stayed to see what else she could learn from the news network, attempting to deal with advertisements.

"Are you sick of piles of owls constantly blocking your landing pad? Well then you gotta get the Owl Trowel!"

Nevermind. Forget it. Twilight thought.

She decided to sleep. There will be more time for research later.

2 days later

ISD Admonitor

Grand Admiral Thrawn

Within one of the storage rooms of the Star Destroyer, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Sergeant Kreel were searching through some items they've collected over the years. Thrawn wanted to make sure, many of them were historical relics he wish to see them in museums in the future. Normally, he would have others do it for him, but Thrawn likes to admire some of them and Kreel has a habit of collecting things.

"Clone Commander Gree's helmet, check." said Kreel as he marked it off on a datapad.

Thrawn took out a blaster and a hat from one of the boxes.

"Cad Bane's LL-30 Blaster pistols and his hat. Check." Thrawn said as Kreel marked it off.

Kreel reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a droid's head.

"General Kalani's head. Check. Almost done sir. Why do you insist to do it yourself sir?"

Thrawn let out a sigh. "It's not just because I like to admire them, but I also needed time to think. Things do get quite boring when I only see the same art pieces in my office."

"So why not buy some new ones sir?"

Thrawn glanced at the Sergeant. "My time as a Grand Admiral leaves little room for breaks, though when I'm on leave, I usually spend my time with someone else."

"Is it that Imperial Court Painter I keep hearing about?"

"Former Court Painter. She now works as a painter in Grand Admiral Teshik's estate."

"Ah, so I guess this is why we're heading to Anaxes?"

Thrawn smiled. Kreel was one of the few who would break into small talk with his commanding officers and treat them like friends.

"Partially, I still have a meeting with some Grand Admirals at Teshik's estate. I'm only going to spend one day with her. One day is short, but I've got to make every time I have count."

"Makes sense." He pulled out a lightsaber.

"Eh? What's this doing here?"

Thrawn looked back at him as he placed a lid on a box.

"The lightsaber of Jedi Padawan Aubrie Wyn. Recovered from Jabiim. You can take it, it shouldn't be here."

"Thank you sir. This will make a fine addition to my collection." Kreel said as he clipped the lightsaber to his belt. "Well I gotta go, I have a wrestling match with Cav."

"Good, you're dismissed." Thrawn said.

Kreel saluted the Grand Admiral and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Thrawn zoned out for a while before walking away as well.

5 minutes later

Thrawn walked around the Memorial Room, paying his respect to every fallen crewmember of the Admonitor.

Hologram after hologram, they all showed stormtroopers, pilots, officers, etc. smiling and saluting. Near each hologram were pictures of the individual on the wall.

"Too many for my liking." Thrawn muttered to himself.

He turned around a corner and to his surprise, found Twilight Sparkle looking at the holograms as well.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Thrawn said.

Twilight quickly turned around and sighed in relief.

"I got curious sir. There's just so many here. For a single ship, I wasn't expecting so many dead." Twilight said as she gazed at the hologram of a fallen Imperial Officer.

Thrawn walked up to her side. "Well, the Admonitor has seen a lot of battles. It's one of the most decorated ships in the Navy after all."

They were silent as the pair walked by several holograms.

"Were they all under your command?" Twilight asked.

"Most of them actually. Before I took command of the Admonitor, Captain Niriz and the crew usually hunted down pirates. It was only after I took command did they experience larger battles. Once a week, I come here to pay my respects."

"So do all ships have Memorial Rooms like these?"

"Most warships do, though a few ships who have never seen any battles have empty Memorial Rooms."

They stopped in front of the last hologram, a stormtrooper with freshly laid flowers on it. They saw many pictures of the stormtrooper smiling along with his squadmates. The picture that stood out however was a picture of troopers surrounded by snow holding a tattered Rebel flag. The trooper in particular was crouching on a crashed snowspeeder with two AT-STs in the background.

"A veteran from the Battle of Hoth. Killed by pirates when they wounded up in one of the planets in my territory trying to escape from authorities." Thrawn said.

"Do you feel regret for every death sir?" Twilight asked as she looked at him.

Thrawn continued to stare at the particular trooper. "I feel regret for every death. This is war and I learned to move on."

The comlink on Thrawn's belt beeped.

"Excuse me Miss Sparkle. I must take my leave."

"Alright sir. Have a good day." Twilight said.

"You too Miss Sparkle." Thrawn said as he walked away.

Unknown Location

Home One

Rebel Alliance Home Fleet

"Something's going on, the Admonitor has been sighted at Anaxes." said General Carlist Rieekan. The leaders of the Rebel Alliance all stood in the war room of the Home One.

"What's so special about this Star Destroyer?" asked Princess Leia.

"Not only is the ship part of this Ghost Fleet, but it is a possible flagship of Grand Admiral Thrawn. A few days ago, every Grand Admiral was present indicated by the presence of their flagships and ships from their personal squadrons. Now, we've accounted for six Grand Admirals present at Anaxes. This means something big is going on." said Admiral Ackbar.

"If I remember correctly, I thought there were only twelve Grand Admirals. Who is this Thrawn?" asked Leia.

"An alien."

Everyone turned to General Crix Madine.

"Prior to my defection, I learned there was a new Captain within the Imperial Navy, appointed by the Emperor himself. A lot of us were confused at his decision but we chose not to question it. He served with Inquisitor Jerec. None of us knew where he came from and was a species none of us have ever seen. His skin was completely blue but those deep red eyes, they were pretty intimidating. Somewhere along the way, he was promoted to Vice Admiral. Fast forward to a few years, Grand Admiral Demitrius Zaarin attempted a coup d'etat. He nearly succeeded in killing both the Emperor and Lord Vader, but was stopped by a certain Vice Admiral. The Grand Admiral was killed, and Thrawn was promoted to replace Zaarin."

"Should we be worried about this Thrawn?" asked Luke Skywalker.

"Very." responded Madine. "During a war game, he utterly defeated Grand Admiral Octavian Grant with minimal losses while outnumbered and outgunned. Remember, he defeated General Dodonna and Commander Sato's fleet over Atollon a few years back when he was still a Vice Admiral."

Everyone stood stunned. This Thrawn defeated the Grand Admiral who decimated General Dodonna's forces on Yavin and was responsible for his capture. Not only that, he handed the Rebel Alliance their first defeat. Before, they did not know who was leading the Imperial forces who was chasing them, nearly capturing Mon Mothma as well before the Alliance was founded.

"Anything else we should know?" asked General Rieekan.

"Yes, there are no records of how big is Thrawn's personal squadron nor the location of his base of operations. We need to assume the Ghost Fleet is his squadron."

"That's including three Super Star Destroyers and a Star Dreadnought, more firepower than the other Grand Admirals. Are you sure about this General Madine? I assumed the fleet at Atollon was his squadron." asked Admiral Ackbar.

"It was indicated that the 7th Fleet became Death Squadron as evident with the presence of the Chimaera, Judicator, Inexorable, Death's Head, Nemesis, and Stormhawk. Besides, it's better safe than sorry, my agents were able to attach a tracking beacon to the Imp Star over Imperial Center before it jumped into hyperspace. It's still active now and General Syndulla is itching for a fight after his cell was routed by the then mysterious Vice Admiral."

"Well then tell Syndulla to tread carefully." said Mon Mothma. "Admiral Ackbar, what is the status of the Viscounts?"

"Almost completed, we should have the first ship completed by the end of this year."

"Good, with how many Dreadnoughts the Empire has, we're bound to encounter one sooner or later."

Several hours later

Teshik Estate, Anaxes

Grand Admiral Thrawn

Thrawn walked down the beautiful halls of the Teshik Estate. In Thrawn's opinion, Teshik's ancestor certainly has good taste in art when he had the mansion built.

On his way to the meeting, he ran into Admiral Osted Wermis of Azure Hammer Command, Moff Laird Gustavu of the Fondor Sector, and former Republic Admirals Barton Coburn and Shoan Kilian. Admiral Coburn was using a cane to walk while Admiral Kilian used a hoverchair.

They all saluted each other.

"Greetings all of you, how goes the meeting?" asked Thrawn.

"Bah, that fellow Batch likes to complain too much." said Kilian.

"Agreed, is this what the Navy has turned into? He's just as bad as Admiral Ozzel." said Coburn.

"You have to forgive Grand Admiral Batch, he's not a military man, but a scientist. His head is on the line after all if his projects fail to please the Emperor." answered Thrawn.

"A scientist promoted to such a high rank? This galaxy surely has gone mad." said Coburn.

"It certainly is a strange and very chaotic time. I must take my leave, I have a meeting to attend after all." said Thrawn.

"Very well, good luck to you Grand Admiral." said Kilian.

"As to you, and remember, always watch your back."

They saluted one more time before separating.

After a short walk, Thrawn came upon an open door guarded by two Stormtroopers. He could see his colleagues sitting on some chairs in a patio overlooking a lake.

Grand Admiral Martio Batch was pacing back and forth while the others were drinking and listening to him.

"-and what are we going to do now? Ziering and Sunber refused to talk to Zsinj." said Batch.

"Relax Martio, we've got the Fondor, Bilbringi, and Sluis Van Shipyards, Naval Station Validusia, and Black Sword and Azure Hammer Commands. We should be celebrating that." said Grand Admiral Miltin Takel who took a swing from his drink.

"I didn't hear KDY or Grand Moff Zsinj in there didn't I Miltin?" Batch said angrily.

"Martio please, shut up and sit down. You're being more paranoid than Miltin was when he was high on spice." said Grand Admiral Josef Grunger.

Batch turned towards him. "And what about Grand Moff Ardus Kaine and Baron D'Asta?"

"Relax, I'll be meeting with Kaine soon. We get him, then we can get D'Asta and General Tagge too if we're lucky." answered Grand Admiral Octavian Grant. "Our dear friend Teshik here has a plan to get Admiral Sander Delvardus and Grand Moff Zsinj."

"Oh and what plan is that?" Batch sneered.

"Me." Thrawn said as he chose that moment to walk in. He took a seat next to Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik as he poured himself a glass of Corellian Brandy.

"You? What can you do?" asked Batch.

"Zsinj used to be a Captain in my squadron. I know him more than any of you. I can get to him."

"And what about Delvardus?" asked Grunger.

"You are all familiar with Miss Twilight Sparkle correct? According to her, she used to heal her friend who constantly has head injuries due to reckless acts. She has never brought someone out of a coma from a head injury however, but she taught herself a way to do it using magic and is willing to test it."

"Again with this magic. How can we be so sure it will work?" asked Batch.

"It's our best shot Martio, unless you've got a better idea, please enlighten us." said Takel.

Batch merely grumbled before taking a seat next to Grant.

"We still have that problem with Syn and Makati." said Grant.

Teshik chose to respond. "Syn is a wildcard, I don't know anything that can convince him to join us. However, Makati is loyal to whoever controls Imperial Center-"

"Or whoever can get him Kadann of the Sith Cult." finished Thrawn.

"Exactly, we don't know the location of this Kadann which is imperative that we get Delvardus and his intelligence network."

"And it's also imperative we get as many warship in our control as possible. I need to pull some strings to get the Enforcer to Takel, but we need to get Tagge in order to get the Annihilator. Deny our opponents any of the Super Star Destroyers." said Grunger.

The Grand Admirals continued with their plans. Meanwhile, Thrawn tuned out to whisper to Teshik.

"How is she?"

"Doing fine of course. She's been very impatient, waiting for your return. I assume you're going to see her after this is over?" whispered Teshik.

"Of course. It will only be a day, but I'll make it count. I'll try to visit more ofter."

Teshik smiled. "Then do it. I swear she created an entire art gallery to keep her busy, waiting for you."

For the next hour, the group argued and made plans. When it was finally finished, Teshik stood up to address the group.

"Gentleman, years ago, we were promised peace and prosperity by our Emperor. We have seen that this promise is nothing but a lie. Out there, Criminal Empires still run amok, the Rebel Alliance continues to divide this galaxy, slavery still exists, and discrimination is rampant. We have all learned the history, history the Emperor tried to erase.

Countless wars have been fought between the Jedi and the Sith with us, the non-Force sensitives, suffering the most because of them. Trillions upon trillions have perished because of their squabbles. The Emperor is no different, from his time as a Senator, to his rise to Chancellor, and finally to his rise to Emperor, he has manipulated the galaxy and sacrificed so many for his agenda.

I say enough is enough. No longer will the Force Sensitives manipulate this galaxy any longer. No longer will politicians squabble back and forth, while ignoring the cries and the suffering of the people of this galaxy. It is our time gentleman, to transform this Empire to the one that was promised years ago, free from the manipulation of the Jedi and the Sith and free from the control of idiotic politicians and corporations. The time is ripe gentleman. We may not survive this, but we will fight to give the galaxy the future it deserves. A future for our children to believe in."

They all stood up and held up their glass.

"Long Live the Empire!" They all shouted as one.

Author's Note:


	6. That One Strange Imperial

Unknown Location

Home One

Luke Skywalker

For the first time, Luke saw what the mysterious Grand Admiral Thrawn looked like. In the ship's cafeteria, he sat with Leia and some members of Rogue Squadron. All day, he was holding on and staring at the hologram of the Grand Admiral escorted by Death Troopers.

Everyone noticed how the Hero of Yavin was engrossed with the hologram and it was then did Leia decide to speak.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Leia said looking at him.

Luke only continued to stare at the hologram.

"Luke?" Leia said while waving a hand in front of his face.

Finally, Luke shook his head and turned to Leia.

"Oh, sorry Leia. What is it?"

"You've been staring at the hologram of Thrawn ever since General Madine revealed a hologram of him. What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about Leia. He just...looks...familiar." Luke tried to laugh it off, but his smile slowly disappeared when he turned back to the hologram.

Wedge, who was sitting next to Luke, decided to butt in.

"Familiar? You mean you've seen him before?"

"Yeah. I think so." Luke answered.

"Think back. Maybe's it was during one of your missions, maybe it was before Yavin, maybe during your childhood perhaps?"

"Well that are certain parts of my childhood that was a little fuzzy."

"Maybe it was when you first encountered Imperials as a child, maybe it was when you were kidnapped by slavers according to Biggs-"

"Oh stop it Wedge, you're getting a little too personal. He'll figure it out on his own. Isn't that right Luke?"

Leia received no reply.

"Luke?" She turned to him and saw his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Slavers? Luke thought.

His memory was a little fuzzy, but he remembered a man wearing tan clothing, goggles, and a scarf covering his face looking down at him.

The man reached out to him.

"Are you okay little one?"

Those eyes.

Those intimidating red eyes.

He remembered now.

"No." Luke said while in shock.

Anaxes

Grand Admiral Thrawn

In the bathroom of a high-rise apartment, Thrawn stared at himself on the mirror. He was wearing nothing but his underwear.

Behind him, there was the sleeping form of a woman tucked into a bed.

He could not sleep because he was worried about his plans.

Thrawn turned on the sink and splashed his face with water. As he cleaned his face, his eyes laid upon the scar on his chest, where a small hole used to be courtesy of a Gaderffii Stick.

Memories started crashing into him.

Memories of his first assignment issued by the Emperor himself.

17 years ago

Imperial Center, Inner Rim

Cadet Thrawn

Thrawn stood in front of the door to the Emperor's office. Two Royal Guards stood on either side of the door. He made sure his uniform was straightened and opened the door. The Chiss was met with the sight of multiple advisors and a single Imperial Officer with red hair and a beard talking with his majesty.

The Emperor had his hands together with his index fingers on his chin. He finally laid his eyes on Thrawn.

Everyone must leave. I must confer with Cadet Thrawn here and Admiral Teshik.

The advisors and the Royal Guards quickly left the room though some of the advisors glared at the Chiss.

Both Admiral Teshik and Cadet Thrawn stood in front of the Emperor and knelt down in front of his majesty.

"Rise my friends." The Emperor said. Thrawn and Teshik stood at attention.

"Now, I amglad the both of you are here. How do you like the Imperial Academy so far Cadet?"

"I am elated to serve in his majesty's Navy and I was glad to teach many to serve and bring peace to this galaxy." Thrawn said.

"Please Cadet. Be honest here. Tell me more."

"While I have met many cadets who have a lot of potential, I have also met a lot of officers who abuse their powers."

"Ah yes, these officers will be dealt with momentarily. I am thankful you were truthful to me Cadet."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Now, for your first assignment. I have suspected that Lord Vader may be plotting to overthrow me."

Both of them raised an eyebrow. "My lord?" Thrawn said.

"For that case, I need someone I can depend on who can challenge Lord Vader should the need arise. I need you Cadet Thrawn, to learn everything you can about Lord Vader and to create plans to defeat him."

"Why not one of the Inquisitors your majesty?" Thrawn asked.

Palpatine was in thought for a moment. "I do not trust them. Just like Lord Vader, they are all aiming for the throne. Admiral Teshik here already has some information that can get you started. He will provide everything for you. It is imperative that you get every information possible. Do you understand Cadet?"

"Yes your majesty. Understood."

Palpatine leaned back. "Then go my friends. Do what must be done. Once you complete this mission Cadet Thrawn, your promotion to Captain will be much more swift."

"Thank you my lord." Teshik and Thrawn bowed before leaving the room.

Later, Thrawn and Teshik walked down the hallways heading towards the landing pad in silence.

"So, you're that alien everyone's been talking about huh?" asked Teshik.

"Yes sir."

Teshik glanced at Thrawn to see him staring ahead, as if ignoring the Admiral.

"You do not need to be worried Cadet. I have served among aliens when I was in the Republic Navy."

"Thank you sir, but that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

Teshik saw that Thrawn stared at a brown haired woman pushing a cart as she passed by. He noticed that she gave Thrawn a wink.

"Ah, you have a thing for the Imperial Court Painter I see. Well, since we're still here, you may say your goodbyes. After all, this mission may take months."

Thrawn saluted the Admiral. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Once you're done, take a shuttle and head to the Imperator. I'll be waiting."

6 hours later

ISD Imperator

Cadet Thrawn

Thrawn stared at the pictures that lay in front of his desk in his room. They were pictures taken from within Vader's castle. According to Teshik, they were taken by some Royal Guards.

Next to him, Teshik was analyzing the pictures as well.

"Vader does seem to have a liking towards ships. Lots of tools in his hangar, but overall, his castle seemed empty." Teshik said.

"I'm more focused on the hangar. Look at what's in the glass case on the table."

Teshik saw a glass case next to the tools, but he could not make out what it's inside.

Something clicked in his mind as he recalled his time during the Clone Wars.

"A Jedi Padawan Braid?" Teshik says.

"Specifically made of Silka Beads, meaning it belonged to a hairless Padawan. Possibly alien."

"You're telling me, Vader could possibly be an alien?"

"No, what I'm saying is it belonged to someone meaningful to Vader. Now look at this picture."

Thrawn pointed to a picture of a sleek, silver yacht.

"A J-Type 327 Nubian Royal Starship. Used only by the Naboo Sovereigns." Teshik said.

"Yes, one most likely used by the former Queen and former Senator, Padme Amidala. Question is however, why would Vader keep it?" Thrawn said.

"Well, it is one of the most desirable ships for collectors. Thing is worth at least a fortune."

Thrawn stared at the ship in silence.

"I think I'd like to start my investigation at Naboo."

1 Day Later

Theed

Thrawn walked down the streets of Theed, holding on to a hologram of the Imperial Admiral in charge of Naboo's defense.

"I don't know what to tell you Cadet. The two stormtroopers that escorted Lord Vader to Amidala's tomb were officially ambushed and killed by the Queen's guards."

"And unofficially?" asked Thrawn.

"Lightsaber burns. They were killed long after the 501st eliminated the last of the Jedi, meaning it was Lord Vader that killed them."

Thrawn put some thought into it.

"Did you lead the invasion fleet Admiral?"

"Negative. That would be Admirals Jan Dodonna and Adar Tallon. I'm merely here for guard duty, still haven't fought in a battle yet dammit."

"I see, thank you for your information Admiral Declann."

"It was my pleasure Cadet Thrawn, it's not everyday a Cadet was given a special mission by his majesty. Good luck on your mission. Declann out."

Thrawn turned off the holoprojector and finally arrived at his destination, a tap cafe where he will meet a historian.

For a while, Thrawn looked around, until he noticed a blond haired woman in a blue dress, sitting at a table in a corner looking quite bored.

"Are you Miss Agolerga?" Thrawn asked, standing next to her.

"Ah yes, you must be Cadet Thrawn. Please, have a seat."

Thrawn took a seat and began asking her questions.

"So Miss Cia Agolerga. I was told you are a historian and the daughter of Maxiron Agolerga."

"Yes?" She asked quizzically. "I thought you wanted to question me about Padme Amidala."

"Indeed I do. You see Miss Agolerga, your father performed a ceremony in secret for a woman named Vere and a man named Set. Curiously, this Vere woman fits the exact profile of one Padme Amidala. Now, I would like to know, did your father know who they were and did he tell you?"

Miss Agolerga stayed quiet.

"You know Miss Agolerga, withholding information is enough to give you jail time, and I'm certain you don't want that to happen."

"Alright, just please don't jail me." She said.

"Of course, as long as you provide the information I need."

"Ok, my father did know who she is. Through many holovids, my father pieced the puzzle together and identified Vere as Padme Amidala."

"And the man?"

"He had a cybernetic arm and had a Jedi Padawan's braid."

"Interesting, from the medical reports after the 1st Battle of Geonosis, one Anakin Skywalker was reported to have an arm cut off which required a cybernetic arm. Am I correct to assume your father identified this Set as Anakin Skywalker as well?" Thrawn asked.

"Correct. My father saw many holovids of them during crucial times of the Clone Wars. Considering how Skywalker and Amidala were seen many times together, it was not hard for him to piece the puzzle together."

"Hmmmm, very interesting. I need you to come with me Ma'am."

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"Do not worry, you're not in trouble."

Cia Agolerga got up and cautiously walked with Thrawn. She kept an eye on him as they walked in silence.

A few minutes later and passing through some Imperial patrols, they arrived in an emptier part of Theed.

Thrawn grabbed her arm and dragged her to a dark alley.

"Unhand me!" She said as she struggled.

"Calm down, I'm not going to harm you. I just need to ask you some questions without anybody else listening."

He let go of her, but she was still angry.

"The corner of the tap cafe was not enough?"

"It wasn't now please calm down." He pleaded.

"Fine, just don't hurt me."

"Good. Now that you're cooperating, I need you to tell me everything about the House Palpatine and its lone surviving member."

In orbit over Naboo

ISD Imperator

Cadet Thrawn

As Thrawn walked up to Admiral Teshik who was viewing Admiral Declann's fleet from the viewport, he pondered about his next move.

"So how was your investigation?" Teshik asked.

"Informal. I learned a lot."

"So what's the next step?"

"Tatooine."

Teshik quickly turned to the alien.

"Tatooine?"

"Yes, however, I need to go by myself, keep a low profile."

Teshik was still confused for a moment.

"Well...what do you need?"

4 days later

Tatooine

Cadet Thrawn

Thrawn walked down the ramp of a civilian freighter. Dressed in tanned clothing, boots, a scarf that covered his entire head, and goggles, he would fit right in with the locals.

He could see a squad of stormtroopers inspecting the cargo that was being hauled off. One of them approached him.

"Identification." The stormtrooper said.

Thrawn handed the soldier an identification card with a fake alias.

The soldier looked at the identification before radioing in.

"Command, this is TK-4375, can you run a check on a certain Taz Forenda? Native of Serenno. Identification F7W019DMSFGF3."

There was silence for half a minute before the trooper got a response.

"Copy that. Everything seems to check out. Enjoy your stay." The trooper said while handing him back his ID card.

Thrawn put the card in a pocket and walked out of the spaceport.

Once he got out, he was, as expected, met with the sight of a busy city full of what people in the Core Worlds would call, "scum".

He walked among the streets, trying to find a place where they sold speeders. One passerby, tried to pickpocket Thrawn. Unfortunately, Thrawn noticed and twisted the arm of the robber.

With a yelp, the robber fell to the ground, clutching his arm. This action did not go unnoticed by the locals, as they stared at the mysterious man that quickly incapacitated the robber.

Without a word, Thrawn continued his search. He was distracted by some graffiti that was on the side of a building.

Thrawn did not know how long he was staring at the graffiti until a little boy came up to him.

"What'cya looking at mister?"

Thrawn looked down to see a tanned skinned Human boy with brown hair looking up at him.

"Just looking at some art."

"That's art? My parents say it's trash."

Thrawn chuckled, "Well, in the eyes of an artist, this would be considered art."

"You're an artist?" The boy said, looking at Thrawn with disbelief.

"Yes, you could say that I am an artist."

An artist of war. Thrawn thought.

"Wow, that's so cool. The only artists here are vandals and others left this planet."

"A shame really. Anyways, can you point to any speeder rentals?" Thrawn asked looking down at the child.

"Sure." The boy said with a smile as he pointed down the street. "Just go down four blocks from here and turn right. Follow the street until you're nearly out of town. You should be able to see the rental."

"Thank you very much." Thrawn began to walk when they boy stopped him. He motioned him to come closer.

"All of the rentals are owned by bandits. Be careful. Once you rent a speeder, they'll send bandits after you."

Thrawn smiled. "Thank you, I'll be ready for them."

10 minutes later

Thrawn was lead by a pretty old Devaronian in a black cloak who was missing a horn

"Villie has exactly what you need kind stranger."

The Devaronian pulled back the cover over a speeder, revealing a V-35 Courier.

"V-35 Courier. Completely brand new. Normally, Villie charge customers 2000 credits. For you, only 1000 Credits."

Thrawn eyed the speeder, noticing some scratches and bumps.

"Brand new?" Thrawn eyed the Devaronian suspiciously.

"Look, Villie is trying to run a business here."

Thrawn looked around and noticed the other speeders are in an even worse state.

"Fine, I'll take it."

"Excellent, Villie is pleased." Thrawn took out two Imperial Credit Coins and handed it to the Devaronian.

Thrawn hopped into the speeder. It took him about a minute to learn how the controls work before he was off towards the Jundland Wastes, noticing it was slower than he expected it to be.

2 Hours Later

A speeder sped through the desert, its passengers, searching for the man who rented a speeder.

There were four individuals on board, two Humans, a Rodian, and a Trandoshan.

"Over there!" One of the Humans yelled as he spotted a parked speeder at the bottom of a sand dune.

The Rodian turned the speeder off the road and parked next to the abandoned speeder.

For several minutes, the four bandits searched the Courier, finding nothing of value nor an occupant.

"There's nobody here. Someone must've warned him about us and fled." One of the Humans said as he holstered his blaster.

"U tinka he's still nearby?" The Rodian asked.

Before the Human could answer, a laser bolt struck the Rodian on the head. The other three took cover behind the Courier.

"Where is he?" A Human yelled.

"Top of the dune!" The other Human said as he took a pot shot.

The Transdoshan got up to fire his blaster, but was put down by two bolts to the chest.

"I got him!" One of the Humans said as he primed a Thermal Detonator.

"Wait no!"

The Human was shot on the chest once, causing him to fall along with the detonator. The other Human scrambled to get away but was too late as he was consumed by the blast of the Thermal Detonator.

Thrawn meanwhile, slid down the dune, holding a SE-14C Blaster Pistol. He check the bodies to find anything of value, and put a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol in his ruck sack and decided to hold on to the Transdoshan's A295 Blaster Rifle.

He cursed as he saw the blast from the Thermal Detonator damaged the engines of both speeders.

Thrawn concluded he was closer to his objective than Mos Eisley.

Holstering the SE-14C and holding on to the A295, Thrawn set for the long walk to the Jundland Wastes.

3 Hours Later

3 hours of walking, Thrawn was completely drained. He thought trekking through the wilderness of Csilla was bad, Tatooine was worse.

Off in the distance, Thrawn could see a sand storm coming. Having no choice, he chose to move on, hoping to find shelter.

30 Minutes Later

This assignment, the galaxy just couldn't make things easier for me huh? Thrawn thought.

Luckily, Thrawn was wearing a scarf to cover his head and goggles to cover his eyes which protected him from the sand. However, he still had to fight through the strong winds, nearly losing the A295 a few times. Unfortunately, he ran out of water a long time ago. He cursed for not being better prepared.

After a while, Thrawn saw a dark shape in the storm.

Rejuvenated, Thrawn doubled his efforts, in hopes of finding shelter.

Once he got closer, he was able to make out a vaporator.

That means, there should be a farm nearby. He thought.

For the next few minutes, Thrawn searched the area, finding two more vaporators. Finally, his efforts were rewarded with the sight of a building.

Salvation. Salvation at last.

Thrawn quickly ran to the door. Realizing it was locked, he started banging on it.

"Help! Please! Let me in!"

The arch provided him with cover from the storm and he leaned on it with his left shoulder.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a woman in tan clothing.

"Come in quick!"

Thrawn quickly ran inside.

The woman closed the door quickly and turned to see the stranger breathing heavily and sitting on the floor, his back on a wall.

"Who is that?" Thrawn heard a male voice.

"A stranger. Please come quick, he needs help!" The woman said as she knelt next to Thrawn.

Thrawn seeing no point in wearing the scarf and the goggles, took them off.

The woman gasped as she saw the stranger's face.

Out the corner of his eye, Thrawn saw a figure. He turned to see a man holding a cycler rifle.

Quickly, the man aimed at Thrawn just as Thrawn aimed the A295 at him.

Before either could fire, the woman stepped in between them.

"Stop it! I will not have any fighting in this house!"

Thrawn could see a child peering from the man's leg, staring at him.

"But Beru-"

"No buts Owen. The man needed help and I let him in. Please, he is a guest in our house."

There was a moment of tense silent before Owen lowered his rifle, with Thrawn doing the same.

"Fine, but I want him to tell us what's he doing here, and what is he."

Thrawn opened his mouth but no words came out. After several tried, he still could not speak.

Beru, realizing the stranger was thirsty, ran into another room and came out with a glass of water.

He greedily drank the whole cup of water.

"Thank you, huf, ma'am." Thrawn said.

"You're welcome dear. Come on, get up." Beru said as she helped him up.

Thrawn chose to leave his rucksack and the rifle there as Beru helped him to a dining table in a room.

He sat down as Beru gave him another cup of water before sitting down. Owen sat down as well, but the child was no where in sight.

Thrawn could see that the rifle was still in his hands.

"Alright, speak. What are you doing here and what are you?"

"My name is Thrawn. I am a Chiss and a former Commander in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. I was exiled by my people and was forced to find a planet to call home."

"Chiss?" Beru asked.

"My people reside in the Unknown Regions. We are isolationist and prefer to not contact the rest of the galaxy."

"So of all places, how did you end up in the deserts of Tatooine?" Owen asked.

"I was chased by bandits out of Mos Eisely. Used my speeder as a bait and ambushed them. That's how I got the rifle. Unfortunately, my speeder and the bandits' speeder was damaged in the firefight."

"Bandits huh? You must be good if you were able to take out a bunch of bandits."

"I wasn't made a Commander for nothing."

Owen turned to his left to see the boy entering the room holding an Imperial badge.

"You're an Imperial." The man sneered as he took out his rifle once again.

Beru grabbed the rifle before he could aim it.

"Stop it Owen, you know the Empire doesn't allow Imperials in the military."

Thrawn sighed. "No, he is right."

Beru was shocked and she lessened her hold on the rifle. Owen took aim at Thrawn.

"My name is Cadet Thrawn of the Imperial Navy."

"So, Cadet Thrawn. What are you doing here in Tatooine?"

"I was sent here to study the Tuskens, and find ways to stop them from ambushing Imperial Convoys and weary travelers. My first objective was to go to a known Tusken Village in the Valley of the Spirits. I mean you no harm, I only want to complete my objective and return to my superiors."

Owen stared at Thrawn intently for half a minute before lowering the rifle once again.

"Fine, but once that sandstorm is gone, you're gone too got it?"

"You have my word as a Chiss that I will leave and bring no repercussions to you nor your family."

Owen raised an eyebrow, noticing how he gave his word as a Chiss and not an Imperial.

"I noticed your confusion. Yes, I gave my word as a Chiss. Honor is a big part of our culture and I know how much people distrust Imperials in the Outer Rim."

Beru smiled at Thrawn. "I believe you Cadet. You can stay."

"But Beru-"

"Oh hush you. Do you want to be a bad example for Luke?" Beru said as the boy clutched Beru's hand.

"Now please, sit. Dinner's almost ready." Beru said as walked to a stove.

Owen sat down and stared at Thrawn.

"So why did they send a cadet for this mission. Shouldn't they be sending someone who is more suited for this field?"

"As an alien who is the top of his class in the Academy and has experience leading a large force, some high-ranking commanders wanted to test my mettle and sent me on this mission. Completed, than I'm looking at a promotion to Captain."

"And if you don't complete it?" Owen asked.

"Well, it's either I complete it, or die trying. I can't come back until it's complete."

"Must've been harsh."

Beru came in and set a plate of Bantha Steak in front of Owen, Thrawn, and Luke who took a seat near Owen.

"You met the Garrison Commander at Mos Eisely?" Owen asked as he cut a piece of steak.

"Not yet. Haven't met any commanders in the Outer Rim yet. Only Core World Commanders."

"Hmph, then you should probably tell your superiors about him. He's under the payroll of the gangs and bandit groups here."

"Oh I will. I thank you for that information."

"Certainly, I was pretty angry when I saw one of my friends beaten and robbed by a gang, only for the Commander to release them the day after."

Beru took a seat, a steaming plate of steak in front of her.

"So tell me Cadet, how did someone like you end up in the Imperial military? Everyone knows they discriminate against aliens, but why you?"

"Please, call me Thrawn. Only my superior officers call me Cadet."

For the next two hours, Thrawn told his story, carefully altering it to avoid any mentions of the Emperor.

After he was done telling the story, Beru collected their plates and brought a sleepy Luke to his room. Meanwhile, Owen led Thrawn to a spare room.

"How old is your son by the way? He's been pretty quiet."

"Oh, he's not our son, he's our nephew."

Thrawn rose an eyebrow.

"So where are his parents?"

"Dead. His father was a navigator on a spice freighter. Died when the freighter was caught in a firefight between pirates and an Imperial warship and was destroyed. By whom, I don't know. As for his mother, she died giving birth to him."

Owen could see a pang of sadness on Thrawn's face. "Must be very hard on him."

"Oh, we didn't tell him yet. We just told him he was found abandoned on our doorstep."

Thrawn looked at Owen. "You know, this may backfire on you."

Owen sighed. "We know, but we just don't feel ready to tell him just yet."

He opened the door to a room.

"So, uh, here's the guest room." The room was empty aside from a bed and a small desk with a lamp on it. "We usually don't have any guests so we never bothered to decorate the room."

"No it's fine. Compared to the jungle I was forced to live in, this is paradise." Thrawn chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for pointing my gun at you. This is Tatooine after all, one can never be too careful."

"Oh I understand. I would've done the same thing too to be honest." Thrawn said as he set his ruck sack and his blaster rifle next to the bed.

"Heh, y'know, you're a good man. The only Imperials we've ever encountered were some nasty pieces of work, but you're different. Anyways, I have to leave early in the morning with Luke to get some supplies if the sandstorm lifts. G'night." Owen said as he closed the door.

Thrawn smirked, glad at Owen's change of attitude. He took off his clothing aside from his underwear and undershirt and sat on the bed.

In case of an emergency, he placed the SE-14C on the desk, the A296 leaning on the wall next to his bed, and put the DL-44 under the pillow.

He made an inventory check to see if he missed anything. So far, his water and his food have ran out, the last bits of water used to dampen his scarf in the sandstorm, he still has a Thermal Detonator, a knife, a blanket, an emergency beacon, a flashlight, and a holotransceiver.

Picking up the holotransceiver, he made a call for Admiral Teshik.

After a few minutes, the hologram of Admiral Teshik showed up.

"What's your status Thrawn?" Teshik asked.

"I'm currently sheltered by a moisture farmer and his family because of a sandstorm. I was ambushed by some bandits and my speeder was destroyed. From here, I calculate at least a day's trek to the Tusken Village."

"Understood, anything else?"

"Yes, where are you and the Imperator right now?"

"We're currently in orbit over Ohann, took out two pirate ships and a smuggler. We're currently on standby if you ever need help. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I need you to investigate the Garrison Commander at Mos Eisely. I've been told by the locals that he likes to take bribes from criminals."

"Hmm, very well Thrawn. Be on alert, there's a fleet that's suppose to make a stop on Tatooine tomorrow. I don't know how this will interfere with your investigation, but better safe than sorry. I'm not too sure how the locals will react to the arrival of an entire Imperial fleet."

"How big of a fleet?" Thrawn asked.

"4 Venators, 2 Victorys, an Imp Star, and 3 Acclamators."

"That's pretty big for a backwater planet like Tatooine, where are they going?"

"No idea. The Acclamators are carrying some secret cargo to some place in the Outer Rim. I heard rumors such as a new battlestation and expansion to the Unknown Regions."

For the next few minutes, Thrawn told Teshik of his contingency plans, what he's learned so far, and what planets he planned to visit and investigate. Teshik was impressed of Thrawn's contingency and future plans. He secretly took note to try to have Thrawn under his command.

Once they were done, they bid farewell and Thrawn was immediately lights out once he placed his head on the pillow.

Next Morning

Thrawn woke up after a good night's rest. He couldn't hear the wind, indicating the sandstorm already blew over. Taking his time, he dressed himself, and holstered his SE-14C.

Once he was done, he made his way to the dining table. He noticed Beru was brewing some coffee.

"Morning ma'am." Thrawn said as he took a seat.

"Morning Cadet." Beru said as she put a cup of coffee in front of Thrawn.

"I told you to call me Thrawn ma'am."

"Then stop calling me ma'am then. It makes me feel old." Beru said with a smile.

"Alright then Mrs. Beru."

"It's Mrs. Lars actually." She said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we never told you our last names didn't we? Silly me. Yes, our last name is Lars."

"Very well then Mrs. Lars. Where did Mr. Lars go anyway?"

"Oh, he left early this morning with Luke to get some supplies from Mos Eisely. Should be back within an hour."

"Thank you." Thrawn took out a map and started analyzing possible routes to the Valley of the Spirits. Seeing Thrawn was busy and likely would prefer not to be disturbed, Beru left the room to do some chores.

For half and hour, Thrawn analyzed the map, looking for routes where it would make him a hard target for ambushers. Unfortunately for him, the fastest route is through some mountains, perfect places for an ambush. The safest route is through a dry river bed, but without a speeder, it's suicidal for him to reach it.

He didn't hear the knocking at the front door, nor the sound of Beru greeding someone.

"Hello there."

Thrawn turned around to find an aging bearded old man in a brown cloak. He noticed there were strands of gray hair on him.

"Ben, this is Cadet Thrawn from the Imperial military. Thrawn, this is Ben. He's a family friend of ours." Beru said as she gestured to Thrawn.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Thrawn said as he shook Ben's hand.

Ben however, looked very confused. "What's an Imperial cadet doing all the way out here?"

"Well, if you have a seat, I'll tell you. It's a long story."

Thrawn told Ben the same story he told Beru and Owen.

"Very interesting. I didn't know the Imperial Military made exceptions."

"So...um."

"Just call me Ben."

"Ben, what's your story."

"Nothing much really, born and raised here in Tatooine, hunted all my life, and I was some sort of vigilante in my younger years. Warded off raiding Tusken parties, took down bandits who went after travelers, but I was warned to never do it again by the Garrison Commander at Mos Eisely so I stopped. He told me his troops will handle it from now on, but all I've seen were more frequent bandit attacks and no protection from Tusken raiding parties." Ben said sadly.

"Not to worry Ben, I've contacted one of my superior officers to investigate the Garrison Commander. His days are numbered." Thrawn said.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel confident."

"I can see why. Many Imperial Officers are corrupted, especially in the Outer Rim. Trust me, Admiral Teshik is a well respected officer. He is what many considered, a model officer. Very loyal, and has a clean record."

"I'm sorry, did you say, Admiral Teshik? As in Osvald Teshik?"

Now, Thrawn was intrigued. "You know him?"

"Know him? His name popped up several times in the holonet in the Clone Wars. A very well respected tactician so I've heard. Didn't know he was an Admiral now. What about the others?"

"Like who?"

"Jan Dodonna, Josef Grunger, Octavian Grant, Wullf Yuleran, Barton Coburn, and Shoan Kilian. I already know about Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin. Everyone in the galaxy knows him."

"Well, Dodonna, Coburn, and Kilian are currently retired. Grant and Grunger are Admirals now, and Yuleran resigned his admiral's commission and last I heard, he now holds the rank of Colonel. He must be pretty high up to be able to regularly confer with Tarkin, and Vice Admiral's Terrinald Screed and Dodd Rancit before the latter's demise."

"Oh? What happened to Admiral Rancit?"

"He was exposed as a traitor and Lord Vader had him executed."

Thrawn noticed a brief pang of sadness on Ben's face.

Before Thrawn could say anything, he heard shouting outside.

"Help! Someone help!"

"Beru!" Ben yelled.

Thrawn and Ben ran outside, to find Beru holding Owen who was clutching his right leg.

Ben took Owen's other arm to help him walk. Meanwhile, Thrawn led them to the living room where they set him down on a couch. He analyzed the wound on his leg.

"It's nothing serious. What happened? Where's Luke?"

Owen winced as he touched his wound. "Bandits took him. They were hunting for slaves to sell again. Couldn't stop them. Tried to fight back but they shot me in the leg as a warning. Their leader, I guess, got mad at the bandit for shooting me because I'm worthless in the market now. I was only saved when an Imperial patrol ran into us. There was a firefight and the bandits fled on speeders with Luke. I told them troopers what happened and they said they'll tell their commander. What a load of shit, that commander won't do anything so I came here to see if you could do anything Thrawn."

Thrawn looked at Ben before turning to Owen. "Where do you think they're holding him?"

"There's a warehouse to the west of Mos Eisely. Pirates in the past used it to sell their goods there. Only place where Imperial patrols never show up."

Thrawn turned to Ben. "Are you a good shot?"

"Can't be a hunter if I wasn't a good shot." Ben answered.

"Do you have a blaster with you?"

"An old DC-15S in my speeder. Still works fine though."

Thrawn nodded and walked to his room. He came out with his rucksack, a DL-44, and the A295.

"Take this." Thrawn said as he handed Ben the DL-44. "You're gonna need it."

"Are you sure about this? Wouldn't this impede with your mission?"

"Yes I'm sure. This is happening because of the failure of the Garrison Commander to perform his duty."

"Very well." The both of them made their way out the door. Owen tried to get up, but was held down by Beru.

They both hopped into Ben's X-34 landspeeder. Thrawn found Ben's DC-15S below the chair and took it out.

"So where did you get this?"

"Took it from a bandit who attacked some weary traveler."

"Ah, and do you know where you're going?"

"Know it?" Ben started the speeder. "I was the one who raided that place and stopped their business years ago. Looks like they came back."

They were silent as they sped through the desert.

4 Hours Later

Thrawn, with his goggles and scarf covering his head, peered around the corner of an abandoned building, A295 at hand. Next to him, Ben held his DC-15S with the DL-44 in a holster.

"This the place?" Thrawn asked.

"Definitely. Place hasn't changed one bit."

Thrawn could see the criminals guarding the place. He could see a sniper on top of the warehouse, and some bandits guarding the front entrance.

"They've got the place pretty locked down. How did you get in there anyway?"

"There used to be an underground tunnel that led there, but it was sealed up by the Imperials two years ago."

"Well, if anything, that sniper needs to go."

"I agree, so a frontal assault? Do you think you can handle it?"

Thrawn smirked. "These bandits are amateurs. I've trained with both the Chiss and Imperial militaries. I can hold my own. What about you?"

"I can handle them in my sleep."

"Wait wait." Thrawn said as he put his hand on Ben's chest. He motioned him to take a look and pointed at the front entrance.

Ben could see an Imperial Officer talking to a a bald Human, possibly the leader of the bandits.

"It's the Garrison Commander. Looks like he came to collect his bribe."

Thrawn could see the Bandit leader pat the Commander on the back before leading him inside.

"There is a front entrance and a back entrance. However, there's no way we can take the back entrance too as well without getting spotted by that sniper, so a frontal assault is the most feasible option."

"Got it, I can snipe that sniper from the inside of this building. I'll provide covering fire while you secure the entrance. Once cleared, we'll breach together."

"Got it." Ben had his DC-15S at the ready, while Thrawn hopped into the window of the abandoned building. He took a peek from another window and saw the sniper. It was a Human with a cycler rifle. However, he saw a big Rodian walk out the building carrying a Rotary Blaster Cannon.

Got to kill them fast or Ben will never make it.

Thrawn took aim at the sniper with his A295 first. He fired, striking the sniper on the head and quickly fired at the Rodian with two bolts to the chest and one to the neck.

Both fell in quick session and he began to fire at the other bandits as Ben quickly ran to a crate.

A Weequay tried to rush Ben but was quickly taken down by Ben's DC-15S.

Another Weequay tried to throw a Thermal Detonator at Ben's position, but he was quickly taken down by Thrawn. There was an explosion with three bodies flying out, telling Thrawn the Weequay primed the Detonator prior to his demise.

Hearing no more blaster fire and seeing Ben motioning him to come over, Thrawn ran out of the building to Ben who was trying to open the door.

"We've got a problem, they've barricaded the door. We need to move quick before they leave."

"How long has it seen we first opened fire?" Thrawn asked.

"About five minutes. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

Ben looked at him with a questionable look on his face. "Okay, so how are we getting in?"

They looked around until Thrawn noticed an undamaged Courier. Without a word, he hopped into it and starting it while Ben searched for anything such as explosives to get the door opened.

Finally, he saw the speeder heading straight to the door.

"Wait wait!" He ran out of the way just as he saw Thrawn jump out of the speeder.

The speeder smashed the door in and sparks started flying out of its engines when it stopped. There must've been some bandits near the door as evident from the number of bodies laying on the ground.

Thrawn brushed dirt off his clothing and walked up to an unamused Ben.

"You know, you reminded me of someone I used to know."

Thrawn smiled under his scarf and rushed inside, blaster at the ready.

Ben and Thrawn quickly took down two bandits who tried getting up. At the far end of the warehouse, they could see the Garrison Commander and the Bandit Leader making a run for it. Thrawn was about to chase them when Ben put a hand on his chest.

"Our objective is to find Luke. Those guys' days are numbered anyway."

Thrawn sighed. "Very well."

They took a look around the warehouse. There crates full of weapons everywhere and cages. Thrawn was disgusted, there were cages full of malnourished Humans, Twi'leks, and even some Yuzzems. One by one, Ben and Thrawn destroyed the locks to the cages, letting the occupants free. They were all joyful, hugging, kissing, and shaking the hands of their saviors.

Finally, Thrawn noticed the last cage, with a sleeping blonde boy. Thrawn put up his goggles and could see that Luke was not harmed.

He shot the lock and opened it. Thrawn knelt down and shook the boy. His eyes opened slowly and looked up at Thrawn.

"Are you okay little one?"

Luke was quiet and looked drowsy. Thrawn picked him up and walked to Ben, who was tending to a sick Twi'lek.

He perked up when he saw Thrawn carrying the little boy.

"Is he alright?"

"Just a little drowsy, but he's fine."

The boy looked at Ben, before falling asleep again in Thrawn's arms.

Thrawn looked up at the ceiling at the sound of a TIE Fighter flying by.

"Teshik." He said.

Thrawn handed Luke to Ben and ran out the rear entrance. He was met with the sight of several Stormtroopers and the kneeling forms of the Bandit Leader and the Garrison Commander. Near them were some speeder bikes. In the sky, Thrawn could see a shuttle heading towards them escorted by two TIE Fighters.

"Hold it right there." Thrawn saw two Stormtroopers aiming their blasters at him.

"Drop your weapon."

Thrawn dropped his blaster and took out his Imperial badge.

"I'm friendly."

The Stormtroopers continued to aim their blasters at him.

"Where did you get that?"

Thrawn saw the shuttle landing and the ramp lowering.

"From the Emperor himself."

One of the Stormtroopers laughed. "Likely story. Get on your knees. Put your hands behind your head."

Thrawn saw Admiral Teshik walking down the ramp.

"Stand down trooper. You're interfering with a mission assigned by the Emperor himself." Thrawn heard Teshik say.

The two troopers stood at attention and saluted the Admiral. Teshik walked passed them and shook hands with Thrawn.

"So I went to the Garrison HQ and to my surprise, the Commander wasn't there. Luckily, a local saw him and directed us to here. Wasn't expecting you to be here though."

"The nephew of the couple that was sheltering me was kidnapped by these bandits. A local drove me here in a speeder and we came in to rescue him. Thought I could also hitch a ride if I rescue the kid. I knew you were going to visit the HQ today so you weren't far if I needed help."

Thrawn and Teshik turned to see Ben walking out with Luke holding his hand. Behind them, the captives staggered out, blinded by the brightness of the sun.

"Looks like my hands will be full. You need a speeder?" Teshik said.

Thrawn turned to Ben. "Hey Ben, could you take me to the Valley of the Spirits after dropping Luke home?"

Ben shrugged his shoulder. "I don't see why not. Sure."

Thrawn turned back to Teshik. "Well there you have your answer."

Teshik looked at the captives who were being helped out by the stormtroopers.

"Vice Admiral Amise Griff is coming in to pick up these captives."

Thrawn turned looked at Teshik, not feeling too sure about this. "Griff is power hungry. He'll use this to paint himself as some kind of hero for a promotion. I don't like this."

Teshik dismissed his warning. "Admiral Grunger and Vice Admiral Damon Krell will keep him in line."

However, Thrawn wasn't too sure and was still reluctant, but he complied. "Fine."

He walked back to Ben and Luke, motioning to them that they're leaving.

Teshik saw Thrawn pick up his blaster before leaving and shook his head.

This guy is really something else.

4 Hours Later

Thrawn and Ben hanged back by the speeder, watching as Luke was reunited with Beru and Owen who was using a cane to walk. They were crying tears of joy.

Ben smiled. "A very happy sight indeed. I've almost forgotten what it's like to have a family."

"You and me both."

They stood there watching before Owen and Beru approached them with Luke holding Beru's hand.

"We'd like to thank you, both of you for rescuing Luke. We wouldn't know what to do without him."

"It's no problem ma'am." Thrawn said.

"Thank you though. You're welcome to visit us anytime."

Thrawn smiled. "Thank you. I'll come back and visit one day. Right now, I need to continue my mission. I don't want to make my superiors angry for getting sidetracked."

Ben and Thrawn hopped into Ben's speeder.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier Thrawn." Owen said as he stood next to the speeder.

"It's alright. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, what is it?" Owen asked.

"Raise Luke right. Raise him to be strong, to be a fighter. One day, when he's ready, he can join the Imperial military if he wants to. I'll look after him if he does."

Owen nodded. "We will. It's up to him if he wants to sign up, but I'm glad you're willing to look after him if he does."

"Well Thrawn, shall we leave?" Ben asked.

Thrawn nodded before turning back to Owen and Beru. "Until next time. Just keep your promise."

"We will." Owen said.

The speeder lurched forward, the family watching them disappear into the horizon. They'll be waiting for his return. It may take years, but in the meantime, they're determined to keep their promise.

6 Hours Later

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up or come with you? Tuskens like to roam around these areas." Ben said from the drivers seat.

"I'm sure. I can just call for Admiral Teshik to send a shuttle after I'm done. There's other planets I need to visit for my mission after all."

"Very well. May the force be with you Thrawn."

"You know, people don't say that anymore."

"I know, but old habits die hard."

Thrawn smiled. "Then good luck to you. Look after the boy."

"I will." Ben said as he drove off.

Thrawn turned to begin his trek on the dry river bed towards the Valley of the Spirits, blaster at the ready for any, unexpected surprises.

The Next Day

Thrawn searched the abandoned village. Earlier, he watched the village from a distance for hours, waiting to see if any Tuskens decide to visit. After seeing none, he decided it was safe to check out the village.

Inside, he found the place in ruins. The tents were kept up though, no doubt, the doing of any visiting Tuskens. This place has been revered as a holy, but cursed place for the Tuskens. Intel reported the Tuskens liked to send sacrifices here to appease the "ghost" that resides here.

Thrawn inspected the clothings littered everywhere, the owners having already decomposed long ago. He could see some unnatural cuts on them. Some seemed to have lost their limbs, their heads, and even some were cut in half. Not even the children were spared. On one of the tents, Thrawn found a perfect circle in the back of it.

They all screamed one word for Thrawn.

Lightsaber

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the crackling of electricity. Somewhere in the village, there was a loud boom and a flash of blue. Thrawn rushed to where the weird phenomenon took place. He did not expect to find a Human in the village. From behind a tent, Thrawn had a clear line of sight on a man.

The man wore a brown coat, red shirt, a belt that crosses his torso, black pants, large brown boots, and cracked glasses.

"Damn thing dropped me off in some abandoned camping area in a desert. Could've at least dropped me off in the city, at least I'd get some help." The mysterious man said as he hit a device he was holding.

Thrawn donned his goggles to cover his eyes.

"Freeze!" He said as he aimed his blaster. Simultaneously, the man also aimed a weird kind of pistol at him.

The two of them eyed each other, none of them willing to make a move.

"Looks like we have a Mexican standoff." The man said.

"Identify yourself." Thrawn said.

"Whoa whoa there, I'm friendly. I don't want to harm anybody." The man holstered the pistol. "See?"

Thrawn however, was still cautious, but lowered his blaster nonetheless.

"Fine, but I want you to tell me who you are."

The man nodded, but then his eyes widened.

"Look out!" He said as he took out his pistol and fired a blue laser bolt at something behind Thrawn. However, Thrawn aimed his blaster at the man.

"Whoa hold on. I wasn't aiming at you. Look behind you."

Thrawn kept his blaster aimed at the man as he looked behind him. His eyes widened as he saw the body of a Tusken Raider, still clutching a gaderffii stick. He turned back to the man.

"I guess I owe you a thank you." He said.

The both of them were alerted as they heard the Tusken war cry.

"Tuskens." Thrawn muttered.

"Is that what they're called?" The man said as he took out his pistol.

"Listen, I knew you for less than five minutes, but I'm willing to work with you to get out of here."

The man took out the device from earlier. "Well, I could open up another portal to home."

Thrawn was confused. "A portal?"

"Yes a portal, one that leads to my dimension. We can go there, and I'll be able to bring you back to this dimension in let's say-"

He was interrupted as a slug flew past his head.

The two men quickly put down the Tusken who fired at them. Thrawn could see two more Tuskens aiming their rifles at them from a long distance. He quickly fired his A295, one of the Tuskens was shot on the head, the other was hit twice to the chest.

The mysterious man put down another Tusken with his pistol by shooting him on the leg, causing him to fall, and then firing one more time on the head as the Tusken tried to get up. He then went back to trying to get his device working, not noticing the Tusken sneaking behind him with a gaderffii stick. Thrawn couldn't get a good shot at the Tusken without hitting the man.

"Look out!" Thrawn said as he shoved the man. The Tusken swung, hitting Thrawn on the head, making him fall. As he was down, the Tusken then used the traang and swung down, stabbing Thrawn on the chest. He cried out in pain.

Before the Tusken could swing again, a blue laser bolt struck him on the head.

Thrawn's vision began to blur.

Poison. They dipped it in poison.

"Shit shit, hold on there." The man appeared in Thrawn's vision as he was blinded by a blue flash coupled with the sounds of crackling electricity. He could feel the man drag Thrawn.

His vision began to darken and he started losing his senses, but he could feel the ground transition from the sands, to a cold, hard, metallic ground.

He heard voices, but they were quiet as he began to lose conscious.

"Gruncle Ford, who is that?"

"There's no time. Get me my medical kit now!

4 Months Later

Thrawn stood once again, in front of the Emperor's Office. He straightened his uniform as the Royal Guards opened the door for him.

4 months of visiting multiple planets, learning about Vader's past.

Inside, the room was empty aside from the most powerful individual in the galaxy. He approached the seated Emperor and knelt.

"Is your mission a success Cadet Thrawn?"

"Yes my lord. I have learned everything and have drawn up plans to counter Lord Vader should the need arise."

"Then I assume you know his true identity?"

"Yes my lord."

Thrawn didn't look up, but he could hear the Emperor cackle.

Present Day

Thrawn walked to the landing pad at the Teshik Estate where a shuttle awaited him. He was genuinely surprised when he found a certain cybernetic Admiral waiting for him.

"Admiral Screed, I was not expecting you to be here."

Admiral Terrinald Screed motioned him to get closer.

"So I've talked to Osvald and Gilad." Screed whispered.

"And?"

"I'm in."

"You do know that you should probably free your two Twi'lek slaves right?"

"I did, but with no where else to go, they opted to stay and take care of my son, but they'll get paid though."

"Fine, but I everyone needs to do their part. I have a mission for you."

"Alright, say it."

Admiral Screed commands a large fleet consisting of warships smaller than Victorys, the largest being the Gladiators.

"Your fleet has been used to escort important convoys throughout the Empire. I want you to send to me the list of all cargos and to inform me of all future cargos and their destinations."

"Very well, I'll send them as soon as I get back to the Demolisher."

"And one more thing. Four years ago, you personally escorted a convoy from Kamino to an unknown location in the Deep Core. Curiously, it was at the same time when it was announced that all Cloning tech in Kamino was destroyed. Tell me, what was the cargo and what was the destination?"

Admiral Terrinald Screed, the former fight-hand man of the Emperor, a hero to both the Republic and the Empire, friend of the legendary Jan Dodonna, and currently falling out of favor from the Emperor and the Imperial Courts, was sweating nervously.

Two Hours Later

ISD Admonitor

Grand Admiral Thrawn

Thrawn walked down the hallways of the Admonitor, thinking of the new information he received from Screed. Lescah was perched happily on his shoulder, but there something else that troubled Thrawn.

His whole life, he's been plagued with war and violence. When he was younger, he and Thrass would often steal food and fight others to survive. When he was a Commander of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, he fought hard to protect his people and eliminate any potential invaders. As an exile, he had to constantly fight to survive. In the academies, he was constantly bullied and was in many fights, all of them he won. Now, he's fighting two wars, one in the shadows, and one for all to see. Besides being with his "girlfriend", a term he didn't learn until he was out of the Academy, he's had almost no time for peace where he could forget about everything.

He was distracted as he came upon a room with its doors open. Inside, he could see many Stormtroopers, pilots, technicians, officers, etc. seated in front of a projector, waiting for a movie to start. Twilight Sparkle and Spike were in the back, standing, while General Mohc and Captain Niriz were leaning on a wall to the right.

The projector must've been encountering problems again as the screen only showed the Imperial logo slowly bouncing off the walls of the screen.

The seated audience held their breath, some of them standing and putting their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Wait hold it, hold it!" He heard a stormtrooper yell.

The Imperial logo then perfectly bounced off one of the screen's corners.

As soon as it did, the audience went wild, some celebrating, and some throwing food into their while they were jumping.

Niriz, Mohc, Twilight, and Spike openly laughed. Thrawn meanwhile, smiled, enjoying watching the childish antics of the men and women under him.

Even in times of war, the people that fight could find a time for peace, where they could forget all about their worries and relax.

These people all have parents, siblings, children, friends, homes, and dreams, and he would be damned if the Rebels and the Emperor would take it away from them. He swore, he would end them and finally bring peace to the galaxy as was promised years ago.


	7. Pest Control

En Route to Taris

ISD Admonitor

Grand Admiral Thrawn

Thrawn ducked as Spike swung at his head, followed by a quick punch which sent Twilight on her back. The Grand Admiral is wearing only his pants and his boots, showing his muscles for all to see.

Spike was wearing his armor while Twilight wore a sports bra, her pants, and boots. The dragon swung down, but Thrawn effortlessly sidestepped.

Quickly and knowing Spike was strong enough to support his weight, he jumped on Spike's hand with his left foot, and used his momentum to kick Spike on the chin.

He was sent sprawling on the ground, his hand holding his chin. Meanwhile, Twilight tried to attack Thrawn from behind, but the Chiss was quick to block her punch. They began to swing and block each other's punches, but after a while, Thrawn saw an opening and headbutted the alicorn.

Thrawn heard the dragon charging him from behind.

Clumsy He thought.

He sidestepped his swing, but unexpectedly, Spike used his tail to trip Thrawn.

Lying on his back, he rolled as Spike tried hitting him with his staff. Twilight tried to kick him, but her leg was grabbed by Thrawn as he got up. He then kicked Twilight's other leg, making her fall. She then tried to get up, but Thrawn jabbed her on the face, causing her to hold her face in pain.

Spike used his stick to try to jab Thrawn on his back, but the Chiss sidestepped once again and in a blink of an eye, chopped the wooden staff in half. The dragon was surprised for a second, but a second was all Thrawn needed.

He grabbed the dragon by the head with both hands, and kneed him, sending him on his back.

The Grand Admiral looked at his two opponents. Twilight was getting back up but Spike was groaning, holding his snout.

"Sir, you're needed on the bridge. We're approaching Taris."

Thrawn looked at the entrance of the room to find Sergeant Kreel, Zuke, Misty, Cav, and Shrap watching them.

"Very well Sergeant. Where is Aero and Mic?"

"Game room. Aero thinks he could beat Mic in any video game. Poor guy."

Thrawn smirked before turning to his two opponents.

"You two have fought well, an improvement from yesterday. Miss Sparkle, you need to build up your strength. Your punches aren't strong enough. Mr Spike, excellent usage of your tail, use it more. You are very strong, but you're still clumsy. That wooden staff won't be enough for you however. Once we get to Niraun, we'll get you something suited for you."

"Thank you sir." Both of them said.

"Good, get cleaned up. For the rest of the day, do what you want, study, exercise, try to beat Mic in video games, anything. I won't be available for a while."

The Grand Admiral walked out to get cleaned up and dressed. It hasn't been long since Thrawn started sparring with Twilight and Spike. With the assistance of Scar Squad, he's been training them in marksmanship and CQB. Thrawn reminded himself to teach them war tactics later.

15 Minutes Later

In Orbit over Taris

Thrawn walked towards a waiting Captain Niriz, who stood in front of the bridge's viewport, looking at his datapad.

"Well, Grand Moff Zsinj has been alerted of your arrival and is awaiting your presence. There's a thunderstorm over the capital city sir so I advise you wear your cap and cape."

Thrawn sighed. "Very well. What is the status of our reinforcement fleet?"

"They're already here. I have a list on my datapad." Niriz said as he handed Thrawn his datapad.

Reinforcement Fleet for Grand Admiral Thrawn

Imperial Star Destroyer: Conviction, Conquest, Engager, Emperor's Will, Moonshadow, Predator, Punisher, Wolf's Claw

Immobilizer 418-class Cruiser: Claw

Allegiance-class Battlecruiser: Liquidator, Decimation

The Wolf's Claw is from Admiral Drommel's fleet. Looks like I've gained myself another enemy.

He then noticed something odd about the fleet defending Taris.

"Captain, where's the Brawl? I thought you said Zsinj is here."

"He is here sir. I never got any news on what happened to the Brawl."

"Well, then." Thrawn gave the datapad back to Niriz. "Looks like I'll have to ask him myself."

1 Hour Later

Taris

Thrawn walked down the ramp of his shuttle wearing his cap and his cape. Rarely do Grand Admirals ever wear either one of them, but for Thrawn, he chose a bad time to visit as severe thunderstorms and winds battered the capital.

In front of him were General Hastorn Ziering, Commander Janek Sunber, and two lines of stormtroopers, to greet the Grand Admiral.

"Welcome to Taris Grand Admiral." said General Ziering as he and Sunber saluted.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Thrawn said as he looked to the sky.

"Yes sir, however, it is indeed odd that such a storm appeared during the dry season." Sunber replied.

"Hm, very well. Lead on gentleman."

The two officers led the Grand Admiral who was being escorted by a squad of Death Troopers. They were all silent as they walked into the capital building. Thrawn couldn't help but admire the many artworks and the lavish hallways they walked through.

They came upon a huge door guarded by two guards. Thrawn have never seen them before, but he has heard about Zsinj's Raptors, and elite group handpicked by the Grand Moff himself within the Stormtrooper Corps.

Ziering walked in front of one of the Raptors and gave him a code cylinder.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn is here to see Grand Moff Zsinj."

The Raptor nodded before inserting the code cylinder into a dataport. Ziering motioned Thrawn to enter once the door opened.

Thrawn walked into a giant room, guards lined the walls with windows looking over the city to his left. At the far end of the room was a desk with the Grand Moff sitting behind it, looking at a datapad.

As Thrawn started walking towards him, Zsinj perked up and saw his former commanding officer.

"Guards, leave." Zsinj announced.

All of the guards marched quickly out of the room before the door closed.

As soon as they left, Thrawn walked up in front of the desk and shook hands with Zsinj.

"Been a long time sir." Zsinj said.

"You don't need to call me sir you know." Thrawn said as he took a seat.

"Yeah, but old habits die hard." Zsinj responded. The Grand Moff lit a cigar and took a puff. He took out a box and offered Thrawn one.

"I don't smoke Zsinj, you know that." Thrawn said as Zsinj put the box away.

"Eh, it's been years. People can change a lot."

"Hm, where's the Brawl by the way, I didn't spot it over Taris."

Zsinj sighed before turning on the holoprojector on the desk. It showed a hologram of an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer but a piece of the bow was missing.

"What happened?" Thrawn asked staring at the hologram.

The Grand Moff rubbed his temple. "Rebels tried to jump out of hyperspace close enough to the planet to crash land a Venator into the capital city. Apparently, the Brawl was on the way and they ended up ramming the bow. The Venator was completely destroyed, but they must've stored a lot of munitions in the Venator since the explosion took out a portion of the bow. A Rebel fleet jumped into the system but immediately fled after finding out about the botched operation."

"So you still have problems with Syndulla huh?"

"More than ever. Raiding convoys and bases, and inserting cells in cities. I wouldn't be surprised if there are rebels in the capital city right now. Enough of that however, I know you enough to know you're not here for small talk."

They were silent for a while before Thrawn took out a datachip from his pocket.

"Tell me Zsinj, what do you know about the Emperor and the history of the galaxy?"

30 Minutes Later

Zsinj sat in silence, pondering about the information that was dumped on him.

"I...this is unbelievable, but I know you enough to know you're not lying. I've fought for so long, lost so much to please the Emperor."

Zsinj turned to the giant painting behind him. The painting portrayed a female Imperial Admiral.

Thrawn took not of the sadness on Zsinj's face. "Do you think it was worth it Zsinj? You may be a Grand Moff, but in the eyes of the Emperor, no other Grand Moff will ever be as valued as Tarkin. You're just a pawn to him. Your mother loved you so much, that she would defy the Empire for you. You didn't see that until it was too late. What would your mother have done in this situation?"

Zsinj turned back to Thrawn, a single tear streaked down his right cheek. "You know I lost a piece of my heart when I finally killed her. I never thought about the consequences until after. Look at me now, I live a lavish life, command a powerful fleet, and I've even gotten fat, but none of that will bring mom back. She would've scolded me if she saw me now and probably would've launched a rebellion this very moment and now, I'm kind of inclined to agree with her."

Thrawn was silent as he watched Zsinj. He could see as his face transitioned from tearing up, to frowning.

"I'll join you if you do me some favors."

"Favors? Like what?"

"Two things, tomorrow, there will be an important convoy going to Dathomir carrying many supplies, Gravity Well projectors for some Immobilizers under construction, and parts for the Brawl which is in drydock. Normally, the Brawl would escort important convoys like this, but every other SSD is busy with another mission and I can't trust any of my naval commanders to protect them against Syndulla's Naval Fleet."

"So you need me to oversee the convoy's protection?"

"Exactly, with your reinforcement fleet here, I believe you can defend them."

"Alright then, and your second favor?"

"Help me eliminate Syndulla. He may be extreme, but he's smart enough to never engage me and the Brawl. Syndulla tried that in his first engagement and ended up losing Four MC80s."

"Hm, I've already engaged and humiliated Syndulla back when I was a Vice Admiral and I have no doubt he's out for my blood." Thrawn said as he was thinking of plans.

"So use yourself as bait?"

"I plan to not only protect the convoy, but to eliminate Syndulla as well. I've fought Syndulla before, he won't hesitate to send his own soldiers on suicide runs.

I have a plan, but I need to contact an ally of mine. If my plan succeeds, then you're looking at not only the death of Syndulla, but also the elimination of his entire fleet."

Zsinj took a puff from his cigar.

"Hmmm, so what do you need?"

4 Days Later

Near Halmad, Quellii Oversector

Convoy QC-17

Grand Admiral Thrawn

Thrawn watched from his viewport as a TIE Bomber squadron flew into the nebula the convoy was passing. His fleet, along with some Lancers, Carracks, Dreadnoughts, and Arquitens from Zsinj's fleet, escorted the convoy of thirteen Acclamators and twenty-five smaller freighters destined for the shipyards over Dathomir. Ahead of them was debris from a Clone Wars battle, full of the wreckage of multiple Republic and Separatist ships. It was a haven for scavengers until Zsinj became the Grand Moff of the Quellii Oversector.

Patrols often show up to apprehend scavengers and pirates, a few times they fought back. Thrawn took note of some wreckage of Arquitens, Tartans, and some pirate ships as evident of the turrets placed on them.

Among all of the wreckage though was a Venator. From a distance, it looks perfectly fine but under close inspection, one can see multiple hull breaches, one of the engines was missing, some of its heavy turbolasers were missing, and the bridge was burned out.

General Mohc and Captain Niriz stood by his side.

"Are you sure they would fall for it?" ask Mohc.

"This is a too good of an opportunity for them to pass up. I am sure." Thrawn said. "How are Miss Sparkle and Mr Spike doing Captain Niriz?"

"Sergeant Kreel says they're not ready yet but are getting there. Twilight seems to have taking a liking to pistols while Spike seems to like heavy blasters."

Thrawn rose an eyebrow as he glanced at Niriz. "You've grown accustomed to them."

Niriz crossed his arms as he sighed. "They remind me so much of my older brother and sister, behavior wise at least. If Rebels hadn't destroyed the Intrepid, they would've been serving aboard the Admonitor. My brother was due for a promotion and a transfer and my sister had her documents ready to transfer here. My sister was the smartest out of us three scientifically and would've loved serving under you sir as one of your scientists. My brother however was the top of his class and climbed the ranks in the army quickly. No doubt, he would've been a better general than Haverel."

Thrawn noticed the sadness on Niriz's eyes. He put a hand to comfort his friend.

"Then honor them by living on Captain. You told me before they were very loyal to the Empire. Keep fighting for the Empire. The doctors told me everything Dagon. We are here with you. Me, Voss, and Barris, we will always be there for you my friend. Think about it Dagon, you've come so far. Nobody wants you to give up now. Your siblings would've been proud of what you've accomplished."

Niriz sighed. He started thinking about old memories and could almost feel his sister hugging him from behind and his brother putting his arm around his shoulders. Of the three, Dagon Niriz was the weakest of them all. Scrawny as a child and a victim of bullying, his siblings were always there to defend him. After his siblings signed up, he thought enough was enough and signed up too. He worked hard to become strong and dreamed of becoming an Admiral one day.

"Thank you sir." Niriz said.

"Sir, ships coming out of hyperspace off the bow!" An officer yelled.

The three commanders watched as the Rebel fleet appeared out of hyperspace.

Thrawn made a quick count and counted one MC80 Command Cruiser, four MC80 Star Cruisers, eight MC30Cs, two MC40A Light Cruisers, three MC75 Cruisers, six Dauntless-class Heavy Cruisers, one Venator-class Star Destroyer, two Munificent-class Star Frigates, one Lucerhulk-class Battleship, four captured Dreadnoughts, four Marauder-class Corvettes, and multiple GR-75 Transports, CR90 Corvettes, and Nebulon Frigates.

He took note of the Marauders, multiple CR90s and Nebulons, and all of the GR-75s breaking off from the fleet and heading to the nebula.

Not what I expected, but they just made my job easier. Thrawn thought.

"Order the fleet to turn around. Let the Rebels chase after us. What is the status of Nova Squadron?"

"They say they're ready sir." Niriz responded.

"And the status of the bomb?" Thrawn asked turning to Mohc.

"Primed and ready. Just say the word and I'll detonate it." Mohc said holding a datapad.

"Not yet, wait until they call in for more of their friends."

By this time, the Rebel fleet bypassed the field of wrecked warships and began to launch their fighters.

The three commanders walked to a holotable to guide the fleet's movements and the Rebel movements.

For five minutes, Thrawn watched as the Rebel fleet was next to the Nebula.

"Alert Nova Squadron. They may fire when ready." Thrawn said.

"Yes sir." An officer responded.

"Turn the fleet around, this is where we're making our stand."

They held their breath, until they saw Nova Squadron emerge from the nebula. The Rebel fighters noticed them and gave chase. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash from within the nebula.

There was a giant explosion that consumed half of the Rebel fleet. Many warships including two MC80 Star Cruisers and the lone MC80 Command Cruiser were scorched by the heat. No ships were destroyed, but the explosion knocked out half of the Rebel fleet out of the battle.

"Now with half of their fleet disabled, Syndulla will continue to send the rest after us while a few ships stay behind to run damage control." Thrawn said.

He watched as the fighters from his fleet moved to intercept the Rebel fighters and bombers.

Explosions littered the space as Imperial and Rebel fighters engaged in dogfights. Some Y-Wing Squadrons did make it through, though they were immediately wiped out by the Lancers.

Finally, the main Rebel fleet moved into range of their turbolasers.

"You may fire when ready." Thrawn said. The turbolasers of the Imperial fleet fired in succession in selective targets. The ISD Grey Wolf drew first blood by destroying a CR90 Corvette.

Thrawn noticed that two MC80s were concentrating their fire on the Grey Wolf.

"Alert the Vanguard, Daring, and Ebolo. Assist the Grey Wolf and destroy those MC80s." Thrawn said.

He didn't turn around as Twilight and Spike entered the bridge. They watched as the crew worked and approached the table where the three commanding officers were conducting the battle.

"I am pleased you can join us Miss Sparkle and Mr Spike." Thrawn said.

"I thought Sergeant Kreel was suppose to train us today." said Twilight.

"Ah, my apologies. They have a mission to attend to."

Spike took a look at the holotable. "So where are they?"

A small blip showed up behind the Rebel fleet.

"Ah, they've arrived just in time." said General Mohc.

They watched as the small blip got closer and closer to the blip of the damaged MC80 Command Cruiser.

"Um, sir? It looks like your fighters are losing." said Twilight.

Thrawn could see the blips of his fighter force have taken significant losses, but he also took note of the missing blips of many GR-75 Transports, CR90s, Corvettes, and one of the MC80s that attacked the Grey Wolf.

"So it seems. Captain Niriz, initiate Phase Two and deploy the 181st, it's time we give these Rebels fighters a challenge."

Twilight and Spike were a little confused about what Thrawn said. They were not at the debriefing, but they did read up about the 181st. Supposedly, they were the most famous and elite fighter wings. From what they've read, they're more feared by the Rebels than a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers. Imps Stars were designed to engage capital ships, not fighters, but an elite force like the 181st, they feast on squadrons of Rebel fighters and small ships like Corvettes and Transports.

To Twilight's and Spike's amazement, the twenty-five freighters in the convoy disappeared in the map and were replaced by the blimps of Imperial Fighters, Interceptors, and Bombers.

"Forty from each freighter. Plus the 181st, that'll give the Rebels something to worry about before we initiate Phase Three." said Captain Niriz.

Thrawn crossed his arm and turned to an Imperial officer who was leaning next to the blast doors of the bridge, flicking a coin into the air.

"So, are you sure Agent Kirtan Loor, the shuttle carrying Scar Squad is completely invisible to the Rebel's scanners?"

The ISB agent smiled, almost evilly. "I'm sure it is Grand Admiral. Why doubt me? I exposed every other ISB agent on the fleet for you and gave you dirt on General Evir Derricote and his projects. I'll keep doing favors for you and all you have to do, is keep me alive and oust Isard."

"I suppose." Thrawn sighed. "Oh Evir Evir Evir, how the mighty have fallen." He said as he turned back to the holotable.

Near Halmad, Quellii Oversector

MC80 Ryloth

General Cham Syndulla

"Hera, Hera listen to me. You need to pull all forces back now. Half of the fleet is out of action and the transports are never going to make it." Cham Syndulla said over the coms as he tried to plead to his daughter.

"Not until we finish off Thrawn. He took Ezra, he took Kanan, now he just took out Sabine's brother and sister. All of the transports are gone. If we concentrate all our firepower on the Admonitor and take out the bridge, we'll leave a devastating blow to the Empire." Hera said.

"That's exactly what he wants Hera. He wants you to attack him. Look at the fleet, our fighters are being overwhelmed, our ships are being picked off one by one, and top of that, you've got the 181st massacring our forces. The longer you engage Thrawn, the more casualties you'll take. Just listen to me, pull back to defend the damaged ships. Reinforcements are on the way. Once they arrive, THEN we can launch another assault. It doesn't seem like Thrawn is interested in retreating."

"Fine, but something doesn't feel right. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Cham sighed. He watched from the holotable as the blips of his forces began to pull back from engaging Thrawn's fleet. Around him, the crew worked frantically to get the many systems on the ship back online.

Just like many of the ships damaged from the explosion, the Ryloth's shields have been disabled, many of their batteries were not responding, some of the hangers were destroyed, and their engines are working at half power. The good news is the reactor has been stabilized.

It was to be a simple smash and grab. The convoy carried many ship components for Interdictors under construction at Dathomir including Gravity Well projectors, and parts needed to repair the damaged Brawl. As much as he wants to finish off the Super Star Destroyer, the defenses on Dathomir will shred his forces like nothing and none of his agents were successful in recruiting the Nightsisters. They were all either intercepted by the Imperials or the Nightsisters turned them down.

Turns out, a year back, they would've gladly joined in, but repeated losses and the strong Imperial presence on their planet left them doubting the strength of the Rebels. Hoth was the final straw for them.

*THUNK*

The bridge was dead silent when they heard that sound.

"What was that?" A Human officer said.

"Could be an asteroid." A Twi'lek answered.

"Can't be. Check the scanners for anything." Cham ordered.

One of the crewmembers checked the scanner.

"Scanner's not showing anything sir."

*BZZZZT*

Cham could see someone was cutting the ceiling of the bridge.

"Boarders! Alert the fleet quickly!" Cham yelled.

Before anyone could do anything, there was a small explosion that sent a few crewmembers to the ground.

Cham pulled out a blaster to repel the boarders. He was expecting Stormtroopers to jump down, but instead, two canisters fell in.

One of them landed in front of Cham. He tried to get away before it unleashed a cloud of smoke which left him coughing.

The Twi'lek General couldn't see anything as smoke filled his vision.

Red bolts could be seen streaking through the smoke. Screams filled the air as he heard members of his crew get taken down by the boarders. He leaned on a monitor, still coughing.

Cham aimed his blaster around him.

It was silent, no blaster fire, no yelling. Cham was getting paranoid as he looked around.

*CRUNCH*

Cham turned around to aim his blaster but was met by a fist to the face.

His visioned blurred as he held his face in pain.

"Well well well."

The Twi'lek looked up to see the form of some kind of Stormtrooper with a customized armor. The glowing blue visor of the Stormtrooper's helmet was intimidating.

Spec Ops Cham thought.

"This is Mic. I've found the target." The Stormtrooper said. He kneeled down to get closer to Cham's face.

"You know Chammy ole pal, I don't appreciate you killing my brothers and sisters. Also, when we sent people to kill your people, you killed more of our people. Not cool. Not cool." Mic said as he stood back up. "You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah, you are so gonna regret rebelling in the first place."

Cham couldn't see because of the helmet, but he could tell the Stormtrooper was smiling.

"Oh yes, yes you are." The stormtrooper lifted his foot and stomped on his face.

Near Halmad, Quellii Oversector

Captain Turr Phennir

181st Imperial Fighter Wing

Captain Phennir dodged incoming fire from an A-Wing chasing him. He flew through the many Imperial and Rebel warships battling each other. A Rebel Nebulon in front of him blew in half, causing him to use evasive maneuvers to avoid the debris.

To his disappointment, the A-Wing did not break off to avoid the debris.

"Well that's a shame." He muttered.

Phennir cut the engines, causing the A-Wing to shoot past him. As it passed him, he fired a burst and watched as the A-Wing catch on fire.

He restarted his engine and moved to finish off the A-Wing. Clearly, the A-Wing was not completely out as it continued to maneuver through debris.

"What's this guy doing?" Phennir said to himself.

After passing the debris from a Dauntless-class Heavy Cruiser and two Arquitens-class Light Cruisers, Phennir realized the target of the A-Wing.

He cursed as he saw the Turbolaser batteries of the Admonitor miss the nimble A-Wing. Phennir came to the conclusion that the A-Wing pilot intends to crash him or herself on to the bridge of the Grand Admiral's flagship.

"Oh no you don't." He said as he fired a burst. The A-Wing did a barrel roll in an attempt to avoid the fire coming from the Imperial Ace.

All it took was one hit. Phennir watched as one of the engines took a hit. The A-Wing pilot lost control and he smiled in satisfaction as the A-Wing crashed into the hull of the ISD.

Phennir made a half circle around the bridge tower and faced the last MC80 Star Cruiser. The doomed vessel was taking hits from multiple Imperial warships.

"Omega 2, Omega 3, form up on me." Phennir ordered on the coms.

Two 181st TIE Interceptors appeared and flew alongside him after finishing off a Y-Wing squadron.

Captain Phennir watched as the shields of the MC80 fail under overwhelming firepower.

"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn, all units concentrate fire on the last MC80." He heard the Grand Admiral over the coms.

"Hey sir, are we gonna hang back or are we going to let the bombers finish it off." One of his wingmen said as hordes of TIE Bombers converge on the last operating Rebel Capital ship.

"Of course not. The Grand Admiral ordered all units to concentrate fire on that MC80. How about a little strafing run on their bridge eh?" Phennir said.

"We're with you sir." The other wingman said.

"Good, then try and keep up." Phennir accelerated his Interceptor with his wingmen following suit.

The entire ship was on fire with multiple hull breaches, courtesy of the Admonitor and the TIE Bomber squadrons.

"Bridge tower is still intact. Let's finish them off." He said.

"Copy that, moving in for a strafing run."

The three TIE Interceptors formed up, heading straight towards the bridge. Phennir could imagine the horrified faces of the bridge crew as they saw three TIE Interceptors heading straight towards them. They fired their cannons, watching as they flew into the bridge. After a few hits, an explosion consumed the inside of the bridge.

The three aces flew past the bridge tower as more TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers finished their runs on the MC80.

"Hah, they're retreating. Let's pick off as many as we can."

"Couldn't agree more." Phennir responded.

They flew behind three X-Wings and quickly destroyed them.

"Hey, we've got bigger targets. 2 o'clock. A YT-2400 and a VCX-100."

"It's the Sato's Hammer and the Ghost. Let's get them then."

They banked right until they were behind the two Rebel ships. Their turrets noticed them and started firing.

"These things have shields, concentrate all fire on the Sato's Hammer."

The three TIE Interceptors continued to fire on the Sato's Hammer while the Ghost broke off get behind them.

"Amateurs. Whoever's manning the turrets are a bunch of amateurs." Phennir said as they effortlessly dodged any incoming fire.

In no time, the shields were down and they battered the freighter. There were two small explosions near the engine of the freighter as it began to trail smoke.

"Behind us!" One of his wingmen said as some laser bolts streaked past them, one of them gotten uncomfortably close to Phennir's cockpit.

"Evasive Maneuvers!" Phennir yelled.

The three TIE Interceptors broke off their attack to avoid the Ghost.

"It's still chasing us. Split up. They'll come after one of us. Whoever's not being chased, finish off the Sato's Hammer."

"Copy that."

They broke off but Phennir noticed he was still being shot at.

*sigh* "Of course it's me."

Taking advantage of the maneuverability of the TIE Interceptor, Phennir made himself a hard target to shoot at.

Meanwhile, while the Ghost is distracted, his two wingmen continued to fire on the Sato's Hammer.

Phennir noticed the Ghost stopped firing at him

"Shit, Omega 2 and 3, bogey heading back to you." Phennir said as he banked right to pursue the Ghost.

"Copy that. We're finishing off the target."

Phennir got behind the Ghost and peppered the ship. However, they refused to break off and fired at his two wingmen.

They noticed the incoming bogey and broke off their attack. The Captain smiled as he saw fires all over the Sato's Hammer including the cockpit which was engulfed with flames.

To his delight, the Sato's Hammer exploded into a brilliant ball of flame.

"Alright gents, lets finish off the Ghost and go home."

"Omega leader, you are straying too far from the fleet. Return immediately. The Grand Admiral is about to initiate Phase Three."

"Well shit. Another time lads, lets go home."

To the confusion of the Ghost crew, the three Interceptors broke off the attack.

Near Halmad, Quellii Oversector

ISD Admonitor

Grand Admiral Thrawn

"As you can see Miss Sparkle, while the Rebels do indeed have superior fighters, we not only have the superior pilots, but also the numerical superiority." Thrawn said.

"So you waited until the first wave of fighters softened up the Rebels before you revealed the hidden fighters?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly."

"Well sir, looks like Grand Moff Zsinj arrived earlier than expected." Captain Niriz said.

Behind Thrawn's fleet, Zsinj's fleet of twelve Imperial Star Destroyers, fourteen Victory-class Star Destroyers, seven Procursator-class Star Destroyers, ten Lancer-class Frigates, twenty-four Arquitens-class Light Cruisers, eight Carrack-class Light Cruisers, and one Secutor-class Star Destroyer appeared out of hyperspace to reinforce Thrawn's fleet.

Zsinj's hologram appeared on the holotable.

"So, it appears your plan is working." Zsinj said.

"Of course, years of fighting incompetent commanders have made the Rebels bolder and overconfident."

Zsinj frowned a little. "Are you saying I'm incompetent?"

"I wasn't referring to you. When this is all over, I need to inspect the academies and court martial incompetent commanders. One should not achieve high rankings simply because you know people."

"For that, I agree."

"Sir, more ships coming out of hyperspace." An officer said.

The commanders plus the alicorn and the dragon watched as another fleet of Rebel ships appeared behind the debris field.

"Phase Three?" General Mohc asked.

Thrawn waved his hand in dismissal. "Not yet, wait until they're in the middle of the debris field."

"Um, what's Phase Three?" Spike said.

Thrawn smirked. "Crushing their hopes."

The Rebel fleet was about the same size of the first wave, but including two more MC80 Command Cruisers and an Imperial II-class Frigate.

"Ah yes, the Rand Ecliptic. It hasn't been sighted since prior to the Battle of Yavin." Thrawn said.

It was at that point, the Rebel reinforcements were in the middle of the debris field.

"General Mohc, initiate Phase Three."

"Heh, with pleasure." Mohc said as he pushed a button on his datapad.

Within the debris field, the Rebel reinforcements were confused as the nearly intact and abandoned Venator had explosions dotting the hull.

In a blink of an eye, a large explosion consumed the entire debris field, and the reinforcement fleet.

Everyone on the Admonitor held on to something as the ship was rocked by the explosion.

Amongst the remnants of the first Rebel fleet, many smaller ships including an MC80 were completely destroyed by the explosion. The Ghost in particular, nearly crashed into the hull of a destroyed Nebulon due to the force of the explosion.

When it was over, Niriz whistled. "Wow, didn't know Rhydonium blew up so nicely."

Twilight however, was still shaken. "How did you know there would be enemy reinforcements?"

Thrawn looked at her. "It's easy Miss Sparkle. Rebels always have friends nearby coming to the rescue."

"So I guess this means Phase Four has been initiated?" Zsinj said crossing his arms.

"Indeed." Thrawn said.

As expected of Thrawn, a large Imperial fleet appeared where the Rebels came from. The entire fleet consisted of warships the size of Gladiator-class Star Destroyers and smaller with one Immobilizer 418 to keep the Rebels from escaping.

"Alert Admiral Screed to finish off the Rebels."

Near Halmad, Quellii Oversector

Gladiator-class Star Destroyer Demolisher

Admiral Terrinald Screed

"All batteries open fire. Alert the Black Asp to activate their gravity well projectors." Screed ordered.

"Yes sir. Right away." An officer responded.

Screed watched from the viewport of the bridge, his hands behind his back. The Remnants of the Rebel fleet were rushing them. The turbolasers from his ships continued to pick them off one by one, but they still kept coming.

Something isn't right. He thought.

"Sir! The Black Asp is breaking formation!"

"What?" Screed said angrily. "Alert them and tell them to get back into formation."

"But sir, they're not responding to any of our hails!"

Screed turned back to the viewport. All what's left of the Rebel fleet was a few fighters and a freighter. The Black Asp, which is now facing the other way, fell in with the Rebels.

"Traitors." Screed hissed. "Concentrate all fire on the Black Asp now!"

Without warning, the Rebels plus the Black Asp disappeared as they jumped into hyperspace.

Screed was seething. It was obvious to the crew as they watched him punch a wall with his cybernetic arm.

Near Halmad, Quellii Oversector

ISD Admonitor

Grand Admiral Thrawn

"Well that was unexpected." Thrawn said. "Captain Niriz, casualty report please?"

"Yes sir. We've lost four Arquitens, two Dreadnoughts, thirteen Carracks, eight Lancers, and two hundred and eighty-seven pilots. Among our capital ships, only the Grey Wolf and the Vanguard received some light damage."

Thrawn sighed sadly. "Unfortunate losses."

"So I'm going to presume we're assaulting Mandalore next?" Zsinj said.

"Of course, gather your fleet. Admiral Screed will assist us and I will contact Grand Admiral Octavian Grant, Admiral Kohrin, and Generals Immodet, Redd Wessel, Paltr Carvin, and Alix Balan to see if they can assist."

"Alright, I'll also contact Admiral Llon Banjeer. He's a good friend of mine and will be able to assist." Zsinj said.

"Immodet? Better be careful about him. Heard he's a real xenophobic asshole." Captain Niriz mentioned.

"Uh, is it necessary we need this many high-ranking officers just for Mandalore?" Mohc asked.

"Yes it is. We need capable commanders, not some members of nobility who paid their way to their ranks to assault Mandalore. Ever since the clans united, they've made turned their planet into a fortress world. The Emperor has already sent three assaults on Mandalore, all of them failed but he's barely even paying attention to them nowadays. It's protected by many defense platforms, and a fleet of Keldabe-class Battleships and Clone Wars era warships. Now that the Rebel fleet here has been destroyed, their defenses should've been thinned." Thrawn said.

"With the defenses Mandalore has, we need more than a bunch of Star Destroyers, but something bigger." Niriz said.

"Which is why I will contact Admiral Kohrin. The Enforcer without a doubt, will be very useful for us. Our reinforcement fleet will come with us as well." Thrawn said.

While they were discussing their plans, Twilight and Spike were whispering to each other.

"Do you get anything they're saying?" Spike whispered. "They seem oddly calm after what happened."

"I recognize some of the names but General Alix Balan and Admiral Kohrin. I couldn't find their names on the holonet. It must be very serious if Thrawn is gathering all of these officers just to assault Mandalore. They must've dealt with traitors in the past if they're oddly calm about it, unless they expected it."

Something beeped on Thrawn's datapad that silenced everyone.

He took a look before smiling.

"Well ladies and gentleman, it looks like Scar Squad has returned with a special guest who is being interrogated. Miss Sparkle, Mr Spike, Agent Loor, would you like to come with me and welcome our guest?" Thrawn asked.

"Um, sure?" Twilight said.

"Ah whatever. I wanna see how well Scar Squad is in interrogation." Agent Loor responded.

"Excellent, come with me." Thrawn said.

**Author's Note:**

> Fap to the Imperials
> 
>  
> 
> Fap I say!


End file.
